


Горячая линия для тех, кто одинок

by Roleri, TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane, Lawyers, M/M, Phone Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleri/pseuds/Roleri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Алек — скучающий оператор в службе секса по телефону. Вот только Магнус просто хочет поговорить о музыке.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lonely Hearts Hotline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199254) by [Fatale (femme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale). 



> Спасибо за помощь на разных этапах вычитки работы замечательным: Mazoji siksnosparne, Стася, хотела бы я быть миссис хадсон, Хриза Амирани, fealin и Эрини  
> Иллюстрации к тексту: N-arsus (https://juus-ess.tumblr.com/). А нам, переводчикам, можно помахать ручкой в твиттере: @TAsdurden и @roleriii ^^

Самое замечательное в работе Алека — ей можно, если не сказать желательно, заниматься не надевая штаны. Однако работать оператором в службе секса по телефону не так увлекательно, как кажется. В основном он зачитывает унылые фразы, распечатанные начальником-пофигистом, делает пометки в потрепанном блокноте и рисует чертиков между томными стонами.

И, хотя это не входит в требования, при желании он может подрочить. Но для Алека это как воровать картошку фри, работая в Макдональдс: в теории звучит прекрасно, но в действительности очень быстро надоедает. Кроме того, он не готов настолько открываться клиентам, просто не может. Какой же это секс, если, поедая паршивые полуфабрикаты из микроволновки, лихорадочно сочиняешь пошлости для потных чуваков, надрачивающих себе в подвале родительского дома? Не говоря уже о том, что некоторые ролевые игры, в которых просят поучаствовать, не возбудили бы его даже за миллион долларов или по просьбе самой Пресвятой Девы Марии.

Прямо сейчас он лежит на диване в трусах, потертой футболке и банном халате со странным пятном на отвороте, о природе которого даже думать не хочется. Джейс допоздна обслуживает столики в каком-то вроде бы высококлассном ресторане, поэтому крошечная квартира полностью в распоряжении Алека.

Скоро начнут поступать звонки, преимущественно от мужчин, но иногда попадается парочка одиноких женщин. Он успел узнать — многие просто хотят потрепаться, притвориться, что состоят в отношениях. Что у них есть парень. Как ни печально, для кого-то общение с ним — главное событие недели. С подобными людьми он особенно осторожен.

Не так Алек представлял свое будущее в детстве. Но он почти сводит концы с концами и может уделять работе пару часов по ночам, промаявшись весь день на ужасно престижной и удручающе неоплачиваемой стажировке.

Пищит телефон, Алек ставит на паузу киномарафон «Офиса» и надевает гарнитуру, чтобы ответить на рабочий звонок.

— Привет, — тянет он, открывая блокнот на чистой странице. Он любит делать пометки во время разговоров. Иногда клиенты спрашивают, помнит ли он, о чем они говорили. Ответ всегда «да», даже если это не так.

В трубке тишина. «Новенький», — решает Алек. Поперву те всегда смущаются.

— Привет, — наконец раздается голос. Приятный, низкий, мелодичный. 

Алек старается разрядить обстановку:

— Чем занимаешься сегодня? 

— Не могу уснуть, — тихо говорит голос.

— Знаешь, на этот случай есть горячая линия, — потешается Алек.

— Я подумал... Понятия не имею о чем. — Голос замолкает, следует тяжелый вдох, а потом: — Неважно. Не стоило звонить. Это ошибка.

— Эй, никаких проблем, — пытается Алек спасти первый звонок за вечер, но раздаются гудки.

Он пожимает плечами и ждет, когда контактный центр переведет на него нового клиента. Ему оплачивают разговоры только от пяти минут.

Следующим вечером Алек устраивается поудобнее. Джейсу, похоже, скоро платить за обучение, так что он подменяет кого-то на работе. Алек же, чтобы заработать побольше, надеется осилить сверхурочные. Им обоим сейчас несладко.

Алек разогревает в микроволновке макароны с сыром, выключает на телике звук и устраивается на диване. Отвечать на звонки в спальне он не любит, чувствует себя мерзко. Это слишком личное. Алек, конечно, не убеженный интеллигент, но и у него есть стандарты. Он как раз начинает есть, когда поступает первый звонок.

— Привет, — говорит Алек низким и максимально сексуальным голосом. Выходит почти безучастно, но некоторые от такого кончают.

— Привет, — здоровается голос.

— Готов повеселиться?

Голос охает сдавлено и печально.

— Или нет? — торопливо поправляется Алек. Ему платят, о чем бы они ни говорили. — Мы можем просто поболтать.

— Как тебя зовут? — наконец спрашивает голос.

— Э, Чад, — он был пьян, когда выбирал себе имя, настолько же пьян, как и когда откликнулся на объявление. Надо было выбрать что-нибудь сексуальное типа Тристан, но теперь он навечно останется Чадом, самым стремным оператором в службе секса по телефону.

— Что-то не похож ты на Чада, — с сомнением говорит голос.

— С чего это вдруг? — не подумав, выпаливает Алек с набитым ртом.

— ...ты там ешь, что ли?

— Нет, — врет Алек и проглатывает.

— Я не буду возражать, если это действительно так.

— Я не ем, — настаивает Алек и опускает тарелку на пол возле дивана. — Как мне к тебе обращаться?

«Пожалуйста, только не папочка», — молится он, сомневаясь, что сможет пережить еще один подобный звонок.

— Эээ, Магнус.

Алек фыркает. Чья бы корова мычала. Тоже мне вымышленное имя. 

— Ну да. И чем же ты занимаешься, Магнус?

— Не знаю, зачем продолжаю звонить тебе, — говорит Магнус.

Алек поправляет наушники и откладывает листы с подсказками. Похоже, все уже пошло не по плану.

— Люди звонят по разным причинам. Конечно, многие просто хотят подрочить.

— Я…

— Ничего страшного, если и ты тоже. Минутку, — выдыхает Алек и наклоняется за толстой стопкой листов. Перебирает их, пока не находит любимую страницу. — Что на тебе надето? 

Магнус явно озадачен внезапной сменой темы.

— Костюм. Я недавно вернулся домой с работы и так и не удосужился переодеться.

— Уверен, ты в нем великолепен. Не хочешь снять его для меня?

— Полагаю, я мог бы, — настороженно отвечает Магнус. Кажется, тот слегка удивлен, что его попросили раздеться во время секса по телефону. 

Алек слышит шорох ткани: Магнус снимает пиджак, поспешно развязывает шелковый галстук.

— И штаны тоже, здоровяк, — подбадривает Алек, рассеянно просматривая страницу до конца.

— Ты что... читаешь по бумажке?

— Эээ, — тянет Алек и виновато выбрасывает листки за диван, словно Магнус здесь, с ним, в одной комнате, и может его увидеть. — Хочешь узнать, что на мне надето?

— Конечно.

— Обтягивающие черные боксеры и улыбка.

— Хоть что-то из этого правда?

— Нет, — признается Алек, растирая виски.

Магнус тяжело вздыхает.

— Послушай, мне весь день лизали задницу и врали на работе. Я просто хочу немного честности, ладно?

— Ладно, — тихо соглашается Алек. — Можно вопрос?

— Давай, но не факт, что отвечу.

— Почему ты решил позвонить?

Магнус молчит так долго, что Алек начинает беспокоиться, не повесил ли он трубку, а потом слышит:

— Увидел рекламу вашего сервиса в сети, пощелкал немного и наткнулся на профиль, который мне понравился.

— Да? — заинтересовано уточняет Алек. — И что же было в рекламе?

— Там спрашивалось, одиноко ли мне, — еле слышно говорит Магнус, — поэтому я и позвонил.

На следующее утро Алек со стоном поднимается с кровати. У него было всего несколько звонков, большую часть времени он болтал с Магнусом. Тот дважды продлевал время их разговора и дважды перезванивал между другими клиентами. В итоге они разговорились о музыке. И это была самая необычная и невероятная ночь.

Хоть Алеку и все равно, за что получать деньги, он никак не может понять, почему кто-то готов платить 2,99 доллара в минуту, чтобы послушать его мнение о музыкантах. Проблема в том, что за время дорогущего телефонного разговора, где позвонивший фактически стал временным работодателем, ему понравился Магнус. У них ужасающе много общего, включая обоснованную боязнь Фила Коллинза. 

Появление Джейса сбивает Алека с мысли.

— Что я говорил по поводу штанов на кухне?

— На мое усмотрение? — предполагает Джейс.

— Точно, — соглашается Алек, — только на мое.

Джейс пожимает плечами, почесывает яйца и выливает в чашку остатки кофе, не позаботившись о том, чтобы заварить новый. «Хуже соседа пойди поищи», — кисло думает Алек.

Вчера Джейс вернулся поздно, и от него разило халапеньо и прочими мексиканскими специями в духе Бобби Флай. Решив, что Алек просто болтает с кем-то по телефону, он плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван, но, расслышав как тот безразлично бормочет: «и чтобы тебе хотелось сделать с моими яйцами?» — подскочил, как ошпаренный. 

Этим утром Джейс облокачивается на стол, попивает кофе и смотрит на Алека затуманенным взглядом. На рассвете его гетерохромия особенно бросается в глаза.

— Ты вчера так мило щебетал со своим клиентом.

— С чуваком с потными яйцами? — спрашивает Алек.

— Боже, нет, — краснеет Джейс. — Давай больше никогда не будем об этом.

— Ты слышал похуже, чем «чайные пакетики»¹, — фыркает Алек.

Так оно и было. Джейс слышал о таком, что готов был навсегда лишиться слуха, дабы не узнать ничего больше про задницу Алека.

— И я до сих пор в ужасе и до сих пор сожалею. Я о следующем парне. Слышал, как вы допоздна трещали о музыке.

— Магнус, — рассеянно отзывается Алек, ковыряя ногтем скол на ручке кружки. На боку детским почерком выведено: «лучший старший брат на свете». В слове «брат» ошибка. Дело рук шестилетней Изабель, и он до сих пор обожает эту кружку.

— Значит, Магнус? — вопросительно поднимает брови Джейс.

Заметив выражение лица Джейса, Алек запоздало осознает, что сболтнул.

— Все совсем не так, — огрызается он.

— Как скажешь. — Джейс одаривает его понимающим взглядом поверх чашки. Он пьет черный кофе, хотя предпочитает с тремя кубиками сахара и сливками. Слишком переживает, что подумают о нем окружающие. — Просто беспокоюсь о тебе, чувак.

— Это так мило, — саркастично тянет Алек.

— Заткнись. Чтоб я еще стал портить свои нервные клетки из-за твоей неблагодарной задницы.

— Типичная фигня, когда звонит кто-то новенький. Всегда начинают разговор подобным образом, звонят каждую ночь. А потом пропадают. Каждый раз одно и то же. — Алека раздражает, что он поднаторел в этом. Когда он в отчаянии, заметно поддавший и без гроша в кармане отозвался на отстойное объявление о поиске работы, предполагалось, что это будет временно. — Оставь в покое мою задницу, — велит Алек. Поднимается, чтобы сполоснуть кружку и ставит ее в раковину. Пора на другую работу.

Нельзя быть наивным, он больше не может позволить себе такую роскошь.

Проблема всех выпускников в том, что мир и работодатели требуют наличия опыта работы, но для того, чтобы его получить, необходимо вкалывать несколько лет.

Юношеские годы — сплошная неопределенность. У тебя нет опыта, чтобы тебя заметили, и никто не желает платить тебе, чтобы ты его приобрел. Вот так Алек и оказался в столь плачевной ситуации: сомнительная секс-работа по вечерам, ещё более сомнительный сосед и отчаянная надежда, что стажировка в итоге превратится в оплачиваемую работу.

Юридическая контора «Фелл и Бейн»² с самым зловещим и не предвещающим ничего хорошего названием со времен «ЛексКорп» определенно придерживалась современной школы дизайна интерьеров: белое на белом с резкими вкраплениями цвета, прямые углы насколько хватает глаз, а именно по всему зданию, потому как ни одна чертова стена еще ни разу не угодила постмодернизму.

Его непосредственная начальница Катарина Лосс немного приветливее остальных. Однако это как сказать, что Индийский океан немного теплее Атлантического — настолько туманное заявление, что мало кто поймет, содержится ли в нем зерно истины. Катарина сделана из того же теста, что и остальные самодовольно улыбающиеся и пресытившиеся жизнью руководители. Если верить слухам — в конце финансового года она станет партнером. Остается надеяться, ее повышение увеличит клиентскую базу, а значит, фирме понадобится больше бездарных выпускников, чтобы справиться с возросшим объемом работы.

Алек твердо намерен стать одним из этих бездарных выпускников.

Он имел несчастье столкнуться с Феллом несколько раз и всегда выставлял себя полным дураком: запинался и путался. Рагнор закатывал глаза и велел принести себе кофе, а не ту дрянь из комнаты отдыха. Говорят, редко покидающий кабинет Бейн и того хуже. Катарина однажды проболталась, что он безнадежно несчастлив. И если верить коллегам, виной тому скверный характер. 

Алек проводит нудный рабочий день, копируя документы, отсылая факсы и бегая за кофе. Он не узнает ничего нового о юриспруденции, зато узнает много нового о фирме: точнее, все о ее низах. Серьезно, он ниже жвачки, прилипшей к ботинку Рагнора на прошлой неделе. Именно это Алек и осознал, когда, скрючившись в мужском туалете, отдирал ту самую жвачку от подошвы, пока Рагнор в ярости рассекал по офису в носках. Инцидент даже вызвал улыбку Катарины.

Алек возвращается домой в девять вечера, уставший, несмотря на то, что не особо умственно утруждался весь день. Он снимает костюм, разогревает в микроволновке сэндвич с курицей, хватает пачку чипсов и включает гарнитуру, чтобы приступить к работе.

Три коротких звонка спустя, один из которых затрагивает фурри³ в аспекте, о котором Алек ни за что в жизни не расскажет, оператор переключает его на Магнуса.

— Добрый вечер, — тепло здоровается Магнус. Так богатеи говорят «привет».

При тарифе 2,99 бакса в минуту Магнус оплачивает два часа вперед. Он или не считает деньги, или не умеет ими распоряжаться. Или — это Алек размечтался, но он с удивлением обнаруживает, что не хочет думать о Магнусе плохо. Как знать, может, романтик в нем еще не умер. «Это безопасно», — думает он. Всего лишь пустые фантазии, помогающие скрасить жизнь. И если он не выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, вроде признания Магнусу, то вреда не будет.

— Привет. — Алек чувствует, что улыбается. Он отставляет еду, укладывается на бок и смотрит на замершую картинку на экране телевизора.

— Что ж, у меня был отвратительный день на работе, — ворчит Магнус. Его приятный голос бередит Алеку душу.

— Расскажи мне, — просит он, что Магнус и делает. Алек смеется над описаниями надоедливых коллег. И на какое-то время почти забывает о собственной унылой работе, о надвигающейся плате за обучение Джейса и необходимости платить за аренду через неделю. 

— Мне просто... нужно время побыть одному, понимаешь? Время все обдумать.

Алек как раз понимает. Судя по тому, что говорят все его знакомые, сам он проводит слишком много времени один. Но когда весь день пропадаешь на работе в компании людей, которые тебе малосимпатичны, а каждый вечер вынужден общаться по телефону с незнакомцами, то хочется побыть в тишине. Удивительно, что общение с Магнусом не напрягает. К тому же складывается впечатление, что Магнус не привык отгораживаться от людей.

— Дела сердечные? — рискует предположить Алек.

Тяжелый вздох, скрип кресла. Похоже, Магнус до сих пор в офисе.

— Вроде того. Как ты догадался?

Алек знает об этом все: у половины его клиентов синдром разбитого сердца.

— Просто предположил, — говорит он и подкладывает ладонь под щеку. Ему тепло и уютно. Магнус рассказывает, как пытается прочитать сто лучших классических произведений по версии Таймс. Пробовал «Лолиту», но в итоге швырнул книгу через всю комнату и так напугал кота, что тот теперь отказывается откликаться. 

Алек смеется, искренне и легко.

— Засыпаешь, что ли? У нас еще целый час впереди. — Ситуация явно забавляет Магнуса.

— Угу, — шепчет Алек. Глаза закрываются, шум машин за окном становится все тише, раздается лишь мерное капанье воды из подтекающего крана на кухне. Надо будет позвонить утром управляющему, пока Джейсу вновь не взбрело в голову починить что-нибудь самому.

— Сладких снов, милый, — слышит он шепот Магнуса перед тем, как уснуть.

[ ](https://juus-ess.tumblr.com/post/614420604672786432/alec-from-amazing-story-the-lonely-hearts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. «Чайные пакетики» — разновидность орального секса, обозначающая процесс, когда мужчина помещает одно или оба яичка своей мошонки в ротовую полость, на лицо или вокруг лица (включая верх головы) сексуального партнера, часто с повторными движениями внутрь и наружу.  
> 2\. «Фелл и Бейн» — (англ.) «Падший» и «Проклятие»  
> 3\. Фурри — субкультура, представители которой интересуются антропоморфными животными (животными, обладающими человеческими качествами, например, речью, или просто чье тело напоминает тело человека и выделяется наличием ушей/хвоста) — не обязательно в сексуальном плане.


	2. Глава 2

Следующим утром Алек просыпается от солнечного света, пробивающегося из-за штор, и с воплем выхватывает взглядом часы над телевизором.

— Вот же блин!

Он опаздывает на работу. Его вышибут с этой бесподобной стажировки, и все старания будут впустую. 

Вчера Алек уснул за разговором с Магнусом и забыл поставить будильник. По дороге в ванную он срывает с себя домашние шмотки. Запрыгивает под холодную воду, слишком торопясь, чтобы ждать, пока старенький бойлер хоть немного ее нагреет. Душ протестующе хрипит, как и дрожащий под ледяными струями Алек.

Он умудряется шлепнуть арахисового масла на тост и запихивает его в рот уже на пути к двери. Перебросив через плечо сумку и перепрыгивая по две ступеньки за раз, он сбегает по лестнице и давится бутербродом на ходу. 

Алек благополучно добирается до подземки и вытаскивает телефон набрать Джейса.

Тот отвечает после первого гудка.

— Супермаркет скоропортящихся самотыков сладкого Стэнли. Отсоси, трахни, выбрось. Сладкий Стэнли на линии.

— Где тебя носит? — шипит Алек. — И почему не разбудил меня, когда уходил? 

— Забронирую для вас, юноша, гудок покрупнее. Вам, похоже, не мешало бы выпустить пар.

— Джейс!

— Ладно, ладно. Смотрю, дополнительное время сна никак не сказалось на твоем традиционно приподнятом настроении. Я иду на следующее занятие. А тебе вроде как не мешало выспаться.

Алек в смятении, лицо горит, и он резко опускает голову. Хотя никто и не посмотрит. Это Нью-Йорк — штат, которому подошел бы лозунг: «Не суй свой гребанный нос не в свое дело и ни в коем случае не встречайся ни с кем взглядом».

Он привык к другому порядку вещей. Всю свою жизнь Алек — тот, кто заботится о сестре и брате, не наоборот. 

— Я в норме, — настаивает он. И, черт возьми, правда чувствует себя лучше.

Джейс меняет тон на неожиданно вдумчивый:

— Неужели? Слушай, мне надо валить, если не хочу опоздать. Поговорим позже, хорошо? 

— Ладно, — неохотно соглашается Алек, глядя, как пассажиры покидают вагон. Возле него мим с лицом, полностью скрытым гримом, жонглирует воображаемыми шариками. Боже, какой стремный город. Алек отходит от него бочком. Жуть какая, быть пассивным наблюдателем собственной жизни.

Наконец оказавшись в офисе, Алек здоровается с Майей и швыряет сумку на столешницу. 

В дальнем углу второго этажа, прямо возле туалетов втиснуто их рабочее место: установленные лицом к лицу дешевые столы из обклеенного винилом ДВП. Надо думать, настоящее дерево и чистый воздух фирма бережет для штатных сотрудников. 

Столы вздрагивают. Алек с Майей замирают, выжидая, рухнет ли стол Алека под грузом сумки и нервотрепки в целом.

— Катарина тебя искала и не выглядела счастливой, — качает головой Майя. — Похоже, у них там крупное дело, и на нас вешают мартышкин труд по этому поводу.

— Мы же только тем и занимаемся.

— Да, но на этот раз важный мартышкин труд. Так что ноги в руки и постарайся выглядеть, словно не бухал всю ночь. Она сказала отправить тебя прямо к ней, как только появишься.

— Это не…

— Да плевать, красавчик, — бросает она и поторапливает. Нет стажера, с которым бы Алек был бы так же близок, как с Майей. И дело не только в том, что буквально работает с ней стол в стол — они на одной волне. И у обоих есть вторая работа. Хотя Майя, судя по тому, что всё ещё добровольно с ним разговаривает, даже не догадывается, чем конкретно он занимается. Она же по вечерам работает барменом, правда, друг из него так себе, поэтому он не в курсе, где именно.

Кое-как причесав волосы пальцами, Алек поправляет галстук и идет к лифтам.

Он ненавидит бывать у боссов на верхних этажах. Посреди всех этих сияющих и хрупких предметов Алек кажется себе даже более неряшливым и неухоженным, чем обычно. И не может даже с уверенностью сказать: как Оливер Твист или добросердечная затюканная шалава¹  
. Ну, если взглянуть на жизнь как на книгу. 

По пути он проходит мимо стеклянной стены, отделяющей кабинет Бейна от галер работающих в его офисе каторжников. Вся квартира Алека поместилась бы в этот кабинет дважды, и ещё осталось бы место для несуществующей кухни, что, впрочем, больше говорит о размере самой квартиры. Он, конечно, не пробовал, но в теории мог бы принять душ, пока готовит омлет.

В кабинете, откинувшись в даже на вид руководительском кресле, Бейн сидит и держит телефон у уха. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и выглядит он усталым и несчастным. Наверное, говорит со своей девушкой или что-то вроде того: Алек слышал, там не все гладко. Бейн поднимает глаза, видит, как он пялится, и, тут же отвлекаясь, вопросительно вскидывает голову. На краю стола лежит замусоленная копия «Лолиты», и Алек еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Фу. Конечно, он фанат.

Алек выкидывает Бейна из головы и, минуя подозрительно пустой кабинет, идет к Катарине. 

Прежде чем постучать, он делает глубокий вдох, бормоча:

— Успокойся. У тебя получится, Лайтвуд.

— Входи, — говорит она. И Алек входит, как всегда, удивляясь сквозящей в интерьере легкости: белый цвет, стеклянные поверхности и впечатляющий вид на Мидтаун².

Когда-то у его отца был такой кабинет.

Алек помнит, как играл там в детстве: ползал под столом, выглядывал из-за папиных колен. Когда-то, когда все было проще, светлее, счастливее.

На самом деле не было, но казалось именно таким.

Забавно, как твои лучшие воспоминания могут быть худшим временем в жизни других людей. У его отца была интрижка, и он как раз разбивал сердце его матери. Джейс до сих пор не желает говорить о времени до того, как стал жить с их семьей.

Катарина, сгорбившись, сидит за компьютером и барабанит по стеклянной столешнице неправдоподобно аккуратными, не покрытыми лаком овальными ногтями. Её волосы заплетены в изящные косы. Она очень красивая и очень пугающая.

— Готов заняться крупным делом, парень? — спрашивает она, наконец подняв взгляд.

— Я бы предпочел сначала поработать с мелкими, — отвечает Алек на полном серьезе.

У Катарины непроизвольно дергается уголок рта.

— Мы беремся за крупное дело, и нужно, чтобы стажеры просмотрели старые на предмет правовых прецедентов.

— По какой маркировке?

Катарина указывает рукой ему за спину. Он оборачивается. И видит выстроенную из коробок стену. Потеряйся на орбите Земли астронавт, мог бы взять эту громадину за ориентир, чтобы вернуться домой. Было бы легко: груда настолько большая и высокая, что вполне может обладать собственным гравитационным полем.

— Старые дела не переведены в электронный вид? — вырывается у Алека.

Катарина цокает:

— Рагнор не доверяет компьютерам, а Маг…

— Нужно, чтобы я пересмотрел их все? — перебивает он, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы обращать внимание на её слова.

— Ты и остальные стажеры, — мягко произносит Катарина.

— П-понятно. Это всё?

— Пока что.

Алек берётся за несколько верхних коробок и приподнимает их. Спина протестующе отдается болью. Он не позволит себя сломить. Пойдет на обеденном перерыве в уборную и, как все нормальные стажёры, проплачется.

— Лайтвуд, — окликает Катарина.

С трудом удерживая верхнюю коробку от падения на пол, Алек оборачивается.

— Не вешай нос, маленький адвокат. Так это и делается, все мы были на твоём месте. Скоро станет лучше.

— Спасибо.

— А ещё у тебя еда на лице, — роняет Катарина. — На… по всему лицу. Пойди умойся.

Стажёры берутся за пухлые папки с файлами и приступают к изучению. Алек и Майя, которым больше всех надо, и которые, очевидно, пытаются что-то доказать, взваливают большую часть на себя.

Он читает, и выделяет, и оставляет заметки, пока глаза не начинает жечь. Желудок громко бурчит, и Алек поднимает взгляд, чтобы осознать, что все давным-давно разошлись по домам. Он смутно помнит, как Майя тронула его за плечо и сказала не работать слишком усердно.

Алек откладывает заметки, трет глаза, откидывается назад и слышит хруст в спине. Он ослабляет галстук, расстёгивает несколько пуговиц и, перекинув сумку через плечо, наконец уходит.

Дома Алек захватывает почту и преодолевает четыре лестничных пролёта до квартиры. Лифт в здании не работал примерно никогда, и они с Джейсом используют это в качестве оправдания, чтобы толком не ходить в магазин за продуктами. Хотя настоящая причина кроется в сочетании простых фактов: они на мели, ленивы и к тому же лохи. Иззи постоянно говорит, что это стыд и позор, но, по мнению Алека, кое-кто, постоянно жрущий полуфабрикаты прямо из упаковки даже не разогревая, — права голоса не имеет.

Он снимает сумку и кладёт на стойку. На холодильнике записка, что Джейс снова на работе. Алек хмурится, пока перебирает почту. Счета, счета, счета. А потом — толстый конверт из университета Джейса с пометкой «просрочено». Алек подцепляет пальцем язычок и открывает конверт. Стоит рассмотреть цифры, и колени слабеют.

Конечно, он замечал, что Джейс отощал и обзавелся темными кругами под глазами. Но с Алеком он бы не поделился, тем более если дело серьезное. Джейс так и не научился принимать помощь, а Алек никогда и не учился ничему, кроме того, чтобы лезть из кожи вон ради любимых людей.

Алек усаживается за стойку и трясущимися руками листает список контактов в телефоне. Неважно, сколько часов в день он отработает — если собирается есть и спать, то этот счет за обучение ему никак не покрыть.

Хочется плакать. Алек встает, отступает назад, пока не упирается в стену плечами и не оседает по ней. Усаживается на пол, прижимает к груди счет и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы делать один поверхностный вдох за другим.

Магнус звонит, пусть и позже обычного, и Алек делает всё от него зависящее, чтобы голос звучал беззаботно.

В оцепенении он кое-как продрался через три коротких звонка: козлы бросали трубки прямо перед тем как кончить. И пусть в этом, строго говоря, не было ничего плохого, но те даже не задерживались, чтобы узнать, кончит ли он. Хоть это и спасало от необходимости изображать оргазм, что всегда ощущалось довольно неловко, но и чувствовать себя живой секс-игрушкой Алек ненавидел.

— Добрый вечер, — говорит Магнус. 

Алек чувствует странное облегчение и до глупого рад слышать его голос. Руки покалывает, начинает возвращаться чувствительность.

— Долгий рабочий вечер? — спрашивает Алек, глядя на часы. Он даже не снял костюм, и тот непоправимо измялся. Алек сбрасывает пиджак и развешивает на спинке дивана.

Магнус колеблется:

— Новое… затруднение.

Алек снова ударяется о стену безысходности, загнанный в угол осознанием: они фактически друг друга не знают. Думать о клиенте как о друге равносильно влюбленности в конкретный фонарный столб: затруднительно и не ведет ни к чему хорошему.

В отчаянном поиске нейтральной территории Алек спрашивает: 

— Что ел на обед? 

Магнус задумчиво мычит, раздается звук металла по стеклу. Кольца, думает Алек. Магнус носит кольца, и немало.

— Салат из рукколы, авокадо и тапас с тунцом.

— О-ля-ля. — Алек откидывается на диване, берет и сворачивает пиджак, чтобы положить под голову.

— А ты?

— Не знаю, как сказать. Не хотелось бы расстраивать тебя до глубины души всей нелепостью того, как это роскошно.

— Давай же, — говорит Магнус, — впечатли меня этими кулинарными изысками. Как-нибудь переживу.

— Ладно. Мне готовил знаменитый шеф-повар... не думаю, что вы знакомы... жирные равиоли, начиненные мясным ассорти, подающиеся с ошметками помидоров и, как меня заверили, мясосодержащим субпродуктом.

— Не знаменитый ли это шеф Боярд³, случайно?

— В точку, — он изо всех сил старается, чтобы голос не дрогнул. — Так вы, выходит, встречались?

Звучный заразительный смех Магнуса на том конце провода окутывает Алека теплом.

Отсмеявшись, Магнус, судя по голосу, продолжает улыбаться. Алек представляет его постукивающим кольцами по стеклянному столу в личном кабинете, где-то на расстоянии в многие мили и целую жизнь от паршивого мира, в котором обитает он сам.

— Тебе стоит лучше о себе заботиться.

Это Алек уже сто раз слышал. Он не знает, как объяснить, что, сам того не желая, научился заботиться о ком угодно, кроме себя.

Они разговаривают какое-то время, то прокручивая последние события, то возвращаясь к музыке, а потом Алек слышит предупреждающий сигнал.

— У тебя почти вышло время, — роняет Алек. Горло неожиданно пересыхает. Он ещё не готов положить трубку.

— Отчаянно не хочу желать спокойной ночи, но уже поздно. Мне понравилось обсуждать твои гастрономические пристрастия.

— Ты мог бы перезвонить после моего следующего клиента.

— Ты будешь ещё принимать звонки после этого? — опешив, говорит Магнус.

Алек немного нервно смеется. В будни дело движется так себе, особенно ближе к праздникам, когда звонки становятся совсем уж спорадическими. У него набирается всего несколько за вечер. Как бы там ни было, Магнус на самом деле помогает Алеку свести концы с концами во время отчаянной нужды, но он не представляет, что будет делать, проявись у того собственнические замашки. 

— Я не сержусь, что ты принимаешь других клиентов, знаешь ли, — произносит Магнус не без иронии. — Я просто выкупил несколько часов, и уже довольно поздний вечер.

— Я сова.

— Чушь, — отвечает Магнус и скрипит креслом. — В последний час ты всегда звучишь, словно почи уснул на телефоне.

— Я… — с сомнением произносит Алек. Не стоит выговариваться клиенту. Некоторые звонят пообщаться, некоторые — озвучить фетиши, в которых никому больше не смеют признаться. У всех есть причины, и дело Алека — предоставить искомое. Такой вот общий знаменатель: он здесь удовлетворяет потребности других людей, не наоборот.

— Расскажи мне. Ты весь вечер на взводе.

— Мне нужны деньги.

— Ах, дорогой мой, — вздыхает Магнус. — Деньги — это не всё. За них не купишь покой или счастье. Мне тяжко дался этот урок.

«И как же так вышло, — задается Алек вопросом, — что все, кто так говорит, неизменно при немалых деньгах?»

— Брату не хватает на обучение, — поясняет он, едва ли не раздражаясь. Это не «Красотка». Алек не строит иллюзий на счет того, что Магнус спасет его. Все взлеты и падения зависят только от него самого, и ему же быть собственным парашютом — ответственность, которая повергает в ужас. 

— Ты всегда звучишь уставшим, — говорит Магнус. — Сколько часов в день ты работаешь?

— Ну, у меня есть ещё одна работа. Этим я занимаю только по вечерам. Но должен работать как можно больше часов, — озвучивать это слегка стыдно. Он не знает, почему. Магнус явно не находится под ложным впечатлением, что он миллионер, работающий в сексе по телефону. И хотя нет ничего предосудительного в его роде занятий, это и близко не то, чем стали бы развлекаться богатенькие бездельники — с захватывающей игрой вроде поло не перепутаешь. 

— Здесь уже полночь, — замечает Манус.

— Здесь тоже полночь, — признается Алек.

— Выходит, мы оба заработались, — мягко говорит Магнус. Алек был прав. Магнус в своем кабинете. — Сколько тебе осталось до работы?

— Часов пять. Долго добираться, и на месте нужно быть раньше руководства.

Магнус снова вздыхает:

— Твоему начальству следует получше к тебе относиться.

— И не говори. Сейчас мне просто нужно, чтобы хоть что-то шло как надо.

— Я могу помочь с этим?

— Ты и помог, — просто говорит Алек. — Ты ведь позвонил, разве нет?

Следующим утром Алек шаркает на кухню, где с удивлением находит уже проснувшегося Джейса. Тот стоит у плиты и готовит что-то жутко пахучее. Алек даже не в курсе, что у них плита-то включается.

— Полагаю, ты допоздна говорил с Магнусом? — спрашивает Джейс не оборачиваясь. Подхватывает сковородку, чтобы перевернуть еду, и обреченно мычит, когда та прилипает. — Что это за имя вообще такое?

— Какие вопросы оно вызывает у парня, которого, между прочим, зовут Джейс? — говорит Алек, наливая себе чашку кофе.

— Имечко как у сутенера. Боже мой, скажи, если он попытается тебя завербовать.

— Так когда ты планировал сказать мне о счете за обучение? — перебивает он Джейса.

— Видел время? — Тот снимает с конфорки еду и соскребает её в тарелку. Это яйцо с гроздью каких-то ярких кусочков. — Я уже опаздываю на занятие.

— Ты уклоняешься от темы. Прекрати, это моя фишка.

— Ладно, да, — признает Джейс, — но я работаю над счетом. Я знаю, что для тебя естественно волноваться, но можно немного веры в меня? Я знаю, что делаю.

В последний раз, когда Джейс так говорил, они пьяные и на мели застряли в Мехико.

— Ты, — говорит он, пододвигая к Алеку тарелку, — за себя волнуйся. Постарайся не вляпаться в проституцию.

— Как-нибудь справлюсь, — сухо отвечает Алек. Он хватает вилку и с сомнением пробует кусочек. Выглядит, конечно, как птичий помет, но на вкус неплохо.

— И не слишком привязывайся к Магнусу. Думаю, тебе стоило бы вечер-другой от него отдохнуть, все обдумать как следует.

— Ага, и позволить ему найти кого-то другого? Он хороший клиент. Ситуация под моим полным контролем.

Вообще-то, еда очень и очень хороша. Где Джейс научился так готовить? Уж точно не от них с Иззи.

— По-моему, леди слишком много обещает (4).

Алек прослеживает извилистые пути логики Джейса до оскорбительного и неминуемого заключения:

— И леди тут, значит, я?

— Леди — ты, — торжественно подтверждает Джейс, противно сербая кофе.

— Лучше бы ты не обращался к Шекспиру. Это сделало тебя исключительно невыносимым.

— Слушай, я вроде как доверяю твоему мнению. Но ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Да, — говорит Алек, бесясь от того, каким высоким и пронзительным становится его голос, когда он лжет. — Уверен, все будет отлично.

Те самые слова, после которых случаются все без исключения катастрофы. Джейс похлопывает его по плечу и идет в свою комнату, переодеться к занятиям.

— Я точно знаю, что делаю, — сообщает Алек пустой комнате, повторяя слова Джейса самому себе. Какая ирония.

Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. «добросердечная затюканная шалава» — Нэнси, персонаж романа Чарльза Диккенса «Оливер Твист».  
> 2\. Мидтаун — другое название Среднего Манхэттена.  
> 3\. «Шеф Боярд» — знаменитый бренд консервированной пасты.  
> 4\. «леди слишком много обещает» — (цит.) «Гамлет», в переводе Бориса Пастернака.


	3. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кто-то следит за работой на фикбуке, то да, каюсь, здесь обновления стали появляться реже, но я обязательно всё наверстаю и больше провалов не будет)) Можно сказать нам, что думаете и просто передать привет в твиттере - @TAsdurden и @roleriii, за великолепные арты (ВЫ ТОЛЬКО ЗАЦЕНИТЕ МАГНУСА В ЭТОЙ ГЛАВЕ) можно отсыпать любви на тумблере - https://juus-ess.tumblr.com/  
> А ещё не забывайте оставить лайк автору оригинала, если вам нравится!

Страдать херней на неоплачиваемой стажировке — кажется вполне нормальным решением в отсутствии надежных, достижимых жизненных целей. Сиди Алек дома, только и делал бы, что поедал полуфабрикаты. А так можно и поработать. Умение сочетать чрезвычайный трудоголизм и повышенную тревожность — один из его ключевых навыков. Жаль ни его, ни словесный понос в резюме не укажешь.

Он приходит на рабочее место, когда Майя как раз кладет трубку. Она поднимается и нервно разглаживает юбку:

— Мистер Бейн хочет поговорить со мной.

— Что ему надо? — Алек опускает сумку на пол и бросает пальто на спинку стула. Сидеть на мятом пальто откровенно неудобно. Он постоянно собирается повесить его на крючок позади, но так ни разу этого и не сделал. Многовато телодвижений.

— Как ни странно, он забыл рассказать перед тем, как велел оторвать жопу от стула и бежать к нему в кабинет.

— Минутку, он что, так и сказал?

Неприязнь к Бейну лишь увеличивается.

— Нет, он был очень вежливым, — признается Майя.

— Может, он хочет предложить тебе место? — И хотя Майю вряд ли позовут на постоянную работу, она гораздо лучше любого стажера. Алеку приходится подавлять зависть чаще, чем он готов признать. Она много работает, настолько же много, как и он сам, однако всю жизнь Алек был в числе лучших, но никогда — лучшим из лучших. — Удачи, — искренне желает он.

В ее отсутствие Алек погружается в монотонную нудную работу — шерстит старые дела.

Когда она возвращается, он с удивлением обнаруживает, что прошел почти час.

Майя выглядит иначе — словно бы стала меньше, движения полны несвойственной ей неуверенности. Алеку очень импонирует, что та всегда ведет себя как полноправная хозяйка положения и бескомпромиссно стоит на своем. Иногда кажется, что это он как раз должен извиниться за кислород, который беззастенчиво и бесцельно расходует.

Алек резко наклоняется вперед и страшным шепотом спрашивает:

— Что случилось?

Майя качает головой, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. Она садится за стол, берет папку и начинает делать заметки. За ее спиной кто-то громко смывает и кашляет в мужском туалете.

Алек откидывается на спинку стула и задумывается, что же такое сделал с ней Бейн и почему они продолжают работать на этого засранца.

[ ](https://juus-ess.tumblr.com/post/614420771998171136/magnus-from-one-more-amazing-story-the-lonely)

— Если хочешь поговорить, я рядом.

— Не хочу, — отвечает Майя, не отрываясь от работы.

Алек хмурится, берет телефон и тревожно теребит провод.

— Но спасибо, — добавляет она уже мягче.

Алек кивает, набирает номер и слушает гудки. Странно совершать благопристойные звонки, но вряд ли коллег порадовали бы подробности его резюме. Это как извращенный условный рефлекс: стоит взять телефон — тут же хочется рассказать про свой член.

— Сэр, сэр, — нетерпеливо зовет голос в трубке.

«Хер», — проскальзывает бессознательная мысль, и Алек сдавленно выдыхает:

— Я вам перезвоню.

За час до обеда, Майя, покряхтывая, вытаскивает из под стола коробку.

— Давай помогу, — предлагается Алек, поднимаясь со стула.

— Я сама, — резко отказывается она. — Я умею ксерить.

— Не спорю, но как ты донесешь копии обратно?

— Ладно, — вздыхает и уступает Майя. — Пошли, Лайтвуд.

Мгновение после того, как закрываются двери лифта, Алек чувствует головокружительную невесомость, а потом возвращается гравитация.

Пока он думает об оставленном в ящике стола дошираке, лифт содрогается, скрипит и внезапно останавливается. Свет моргает раз, другой, а потом включается красное аварийное освещение.

— Вот черт, — ругается Алек, достает из кармана мобильник и набирает городской номер фирмы. Терпеливо объяснив растерянной девушке с ресепшн, что да, они уже внутри здания, и нет, это не экстренная ситуация, он все же настаивает, что им бы не хотелось провести остаток жизни в лифте, так что было бы прекрасно, если их вытащат.

Алек вешает трубку после того, как его заверяют: кто-нибудь из ремонтников ими займется. Как только, так сразу.

Алек оглядывает крохотное слабоосвещенное пространство. Будь здесь Джейс, они бы уже решали, кого съесть первым.

— Надо было сказать, что ты рожаешь. Небось тогда бы они зашевелились, — шутит он, оборачиваясь к Майе. Та жмется в угол, крепко обхватив себя руками, коробка валяется на полу, бумаги разбросаны. 

— Знаешь, мы выберемся отсюда, — пытается приободрить Алек.

— Знаю. Когда-нибудь им понадобится лифт. Как иначе сотрудники попадут домой?

Даже в красном свете заметно, как побелели костяшки ее пальцев, как сильно она впивается ногтями в кожу.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

— В полном, — настаивает она и опускается на пол, поджав под себя ноги.

Алек пересекает лифт и присаживается рядом.

— Я боюсь высоты. В некотором роде, — признается он спустя какое-то время.

— Как можно бояться чего-то в некотором роде?

Алек скрещивает ноги и откидывается на зеркальную стену. 

— Ладно, в детстве я забрался на самый верх лазалки на игровой площадке¹, потому что Джейс взял меня на слабо. Я не хотел, но сделал потому, что боялся, что он станет считать меня сосунком. Естественно, я поскользнулся и сломал правую руку. 

Он до сих пор помнит побелевшее лицо Джейса, умоляющего его не умирать. 

— Почему ты вообще полез?

— Он сказал, не смогу — буду сопливой девчонкой, — спокойно говорит Алек. — Рука зажила, и у меня был крутой кислотный гипс, но страх ушел не сразу.

— Да, иногда такое бывает.

Он не рассказывает, что периодически во время дождя у него ноет рука, а стоит забраться куда-нибудь высоко, неприятно скручивает живот, но он все равно гонит себя вверх. Некоторые страхи не проходят никогда, и остается лишь жить с ними.

Он думает, она и сама знает об этом.

Он кладет между ними руку ладонью вверх.

— Мне не нужен утешитель.

Ему тут же хочется сдать назад и оставить все как есть. В нем говорит та самая ужасная его часть, которая боится, что он всегда будет беспокоиться о других больше, чем те о нем. Он даже не может озвучить свои страхи, потому что тогда они станут реальностью.

И все же не может игнорировать, когда кому-то настолько очевидно плохо. Никогда не мог, никогда не сможет.

— А друг? — спрашивает Алек, не убирая руку. — Обещаю, я никому не скажу.

Майя закатывает глаза и фыркает. И все же сжимает его ладонь.

Как бы то ни было, им требуется несколько часов, чтобы выбраться из лифта. Вернувшись наконец на рабочие места, они натыкаются на толпу взволнованных стажеров, жаждущих услышать подробности. Все они выглядят усталыми, переутомленными и непривычными к солнечному свету, как слегка разочаровавшиеся дети подземелья, впервые увидевшие солнце.

— Слышали, вы застряли в лифте, который чуть не оборвался и не угробил вас, — говорит одна девушка. 

Алек холодеет от страха. Майя смотрит на него и говорит:

— Если я все расскажу, вы уйдете? 

Получив в ответ кивки, Майя принимается за историю о злосчастном ксероксе. Внезапно оказывается, что она отличный рассказчик, в ее изложении все кажется в разы интереснее, чем было на самом деле.

— А Лайтвуд? — спрашивает темноволосый парень. Алеку немного стыдно, что за несколько месяцев стажировки, так и не запомнил его.

— Алек? — оглядывается на него Майя. — Он был на удивление крут.

Алек старается не обижаться на недоверчивые взгляды.

В конце рабочего дня он почти решается спуститься по лестнице, но потом вспоминает детскую площадку и сломанную руку. Он не готов вновь идти на поводу у страха.

Алек заходит в лифт, нажимает на кнопку первого этажа и отходит вглубь к перилам. Внезапно в щель между почти закрывшихся створок просовывается рука, и те разъезжаются вновь. Алек замечает два золотых кольца: одно с витиеватой буквой «М», второе — с «Б».

Бейн заходит внутрь, останавливается рядом с Алеком и кивает.

Он впервые видит Бейна настолько близко. Тот красив, но холодной, отталкивающей красотой. Слишком лощеный в своем дорогущем костюме и безукоризненной жаккардовой жилетке. Быть может, Алек и заговорил бы с ним, но не хочется ввязываться в неловкий диалог с боссом-мудаком. Он слишком спешит домой, чтобы пообщаться с Магнусом.

Он чувствует, как Бейн бросает на него взгляд, подмечает, как тот узнает в нем придурка с остатками еды на лице или парня, который умудрился застрять в лифте чуть ли не на весь день. Юристы жуткие сплетники.

Алек опускает голову, исподволь вытирая рот и подбородок. Интересно, Бейн уже закончил рабочий день или просто решил перекусить перед тем, как вернуться обратно? Мужик прослыл трудоголиком. Это в офисе-то, наводненном задротами каких поискать. Будь их фирма тонущим в Северной Атлантике «Титаником», все эти придурки отчаянно ходатайствовали бы о продлении срока.

Краем глаза он видит, как Бейн улыбается и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут лифт тренькает и двери разъезжаются. В кабину врывается Рагнор Фелл, и Алек прижимается к стене, освобождая место. Завидев Бейна, Рагнор тут же разражается тирадой о скучной бумажной работе с окружным секретариатом и сорванных сроках. Жизнь практикующего юриста разительно отличается от заседаний в роскошных залах суда, мелькающих по телевизору. По сути она состоит из ежедневных мелочей, включающих бесконечную бюрократическую волокиту, заполнение специальных бланков в определенной последовательности с нужными людьми, вперемешку с попыткой решить, как же защитить тех, кто не способен разобраться сам во всем перечисленном выше.

Фелл понижает голос, Бейн что-то бормочет в ответ, и тот громко возмущается: «Ах ты старый потаскун!» 

Алек абстрагируется и наблюдает за сменяющими друг друга номерами этажей. Взгляд Бейна обжигает шею. 

Лифт вздрагивает и останавливается на первом, двери открываются — свежий воздух приятно отвлекает.

Глянув через плечо в последний раз, Алек выходит из лифта в ночь.

По пути домой Алек покупает еду в китайской забегаловке на углу. Та стала просто ужасной, стоило им отказаться от усилителей вкуса. Но уж лучше так, чем готовить самостоятельно. Не переодевшись и не присев, он торопливо ест слишком горячую лапшу, постоянно притоптывая и поглядывая на лежащую возле картонной коробки гарнитуру.

Торопливо стаскивает одежду, запихивает в угол и переодевается в растянутую футболку и штаны. Наконец, он устраивается на диване, надевает наушники и уведомляет колл-центр, что готов работать.

Магнус не заставляет себя долго ждать. Его звонок первый.

— Добрый вечер. — Голос у него низкий и нежный. «Счастливый, — думает Алек, — он кажется счастливым».

— Привет. Должно быть, удачный день на работе?

— Нет, хуже некуда, — говорит Магнус. — И хотя мне удалось вырваться перекусить, теперь я опять в офисе.

— Судя по голосу, ты в хорошем настроении.

— Ну я ведь разговариваю с тобой. К тому же я зарабатываю кучу денег, просто горы. Ну может, чуть меньше. Это всегда поднимает мне настроение.

— Помнится, ты говорил, что деньги не главное. — Алек лежит, перекинув ноги через подлокотник дивана, едва доставая носками до пола. Он или слишком длинный для большинства диванов, или большинство диванов слишком короткие для него. 

— Милый, я сказал, что невозможно купить счастье или мир, но не говорил, что за них не купить горстку приятных мелочей.

— Например? — любопытствует Алек. Чем занимается Магнус в свободное от работы и осаждения операторов службы «секса по телефону» время? 

— Бриллианты, — выдыхает Магнус. 

— Бог мой, ты прямо настоящий дракон, — смеется Алек.

Магнус довольно хмыкает.

— К слову о вымышленных чудовищах, я тут начал «Старик и море».

— Да? — Алек мысленно перебирает учебный план для первокурсников, но ничего не может вспомнить. Он готов поспорить, что речь в книге о каком-то старике. Возможно, еще и о море.

— Невероятно угнетающая книга о старении и разбитых мечтах. Ужасно рад, что решился ознакомиться с классическими произведениями.

— Боже, может в следующий раз выберешь что-нибудь повеселее? — Он слышит шорох газеты: вероятно, Магнус просматривает тот самый список.

— Хм. «Повелитель мух».

— Нет, — чуть ли не выкрикивает Алек.

В эту минуту в комнату вваливается Джейс с абсурдно огромным сэндвичем в руках. Все это время он зависал у себя, занимаясь домашкой, и совсем не так тайно, как хотел бы думать, переговаривался с Иззи.

— Привет, Алек...

И хотя он не любит, когда Джейс подслушивает, как он работает, даже при самых благоприятных обстоятельствах, а Джейс бы предпочел потерять руку или ногу, чем услышать хоть слово из его сексуальных бесед, Алек внезапно нервничает. Не хочет, чтобы Джейс знал, что он разговаривает с Магнусом, — тот вновь начнет морщиться, как в моменты, когда Алек принимает сомнительные решения. 

Алек отбрасывает мысль, что нервничает из-за того, что делает то, что не стоило бы.

— Моя задница буквально сжимается от нетерпения, — громко произносит Алек, Джейс резко разворачивается и идет к себе, закрыв уши руками. Сэндвич остается на столе.

— Вот так-так, — говорит Магнус. Он явно заинтригован. 

— Я... — вспыхивает Алек. — Извини, черт...

— Я готов послушать еще. — Голос у него напряженный, намеренно спокойный.

— Нет, это всего лишь Джейс. Пришлось срочно отделываться. Просто сболтнул первое, что пришло в голову.

Магнус замолкает. 

— Этот Джейс... он твой парень? 

Он произносит имя «Джейса» с таким же презрением, с которым рассматривают собачье дерьмо на ботинке.

— Боже, нет, — говорит Алек и немного смущенно добавляет: — Вообще-то, у меня нет парня.

Магнус прокашливается.

— Это хорошо. То есть не хорошо. Наверное, звучит странно, о черт. Я все только усложняю.

Алек смеется, хватает с дальнего конца дивана плед, чтобы завернуться.

— Расскажи мне об этих выдуманных разбитых мечтах.

Голос Магнуса теплее пледа, и Алек позволяет ему окутать себя, пока лежит и слушает, как тот вещает о неутешительном состоянии литературы.

Спустя какое-то время Алек переворачивается на другой бок и замечает часы.

— Уже поздно, наше время скоро выйдет.

— Возможно, я оплатил парочку дополнительных часов. — Магнус тревожно постукивает кольцом по столу.

— Сколько? — с подозрением интересуется Алек.

Магнус откашливается.

— Все двадцать четыре.

— Сдурел? — Алек вскакивает с дивана, путается рукой в пледе и падает лицом в пол.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — приглушенно отвечает Алек. Удивительно, но наушники все еще при нем, ибо его жизнь не что иное как череда мелких унижений. — Магнус, боже, ты не можешь.

— Мне дали отличную скидку, — занимает оборону Магнус. — Тебе даже не обязательно бодрствовать. Видит Бог, мне нравится болтать с тобой, но я сомневаюсь, что мы нашли бы о чем проговорить целый день.

— Магнус... — Алек выпутывает руку и садится. Устало ощупывает лицо от щеки к подбородку, щетина колет пальцы. Он бережно сжимает переносицу: вдруг кровь или перелом.

— Я просто хотел помочь тебе.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

Это настолько откровенная ложь, что удивительно, как Алек смог произнести ее вслух. Но даже у него есть гордость. Откровенно говоря, если он позволит Магнусу так поступить, позволит оплачивать свои счета, то он не только облажается как взрослый, но станет для Магнуса очередным благотворительным проектом, приятным печальным оператором, которому тот однажды помог. Вот и все, кем они когда-либо будут друг для друга.

Алек не знает, на что рассчитывает, возможно, и вовсе ни на что, но точно знает, чего не хочет.

— Я вешаю трубку через десять минут. Позвоню в компанию и попрошу вернуть тебе остаток.

— Как думаешь, они лишат меня скидки? — стонет Магнус.

Несмотря на боль в носу и задетую гордость, Алек неохотно улыбается.

— Уверен, так и будет.

— Могу я хоть что-нибудь сделать для тебя?

Алек задумывается. Намеренно или нет, но своими ночными звонками Магнус и так делает очень много. Дает заработать, развлекает, помогает расслабиться, предоставляет шанс выпустить пар и отвлечься от тревог повседневной жизни. Алек сам не понимает, как так вышло, но звонки Магнуса стали лучшей частью дня. 

— Только это, — выдыхает Алек. — Так хорошо. Ни больше ни меньше.

Магнус отвечает не сразу, но когда наконец говорит, Алек слышит неприкрытое сожаление в его голосе:

— Я понимаю.

На выходных Алек встает рано и идет на пробежку. У него сводит колено, и он двадцать минут постыдно лежит на траве, пока какой-то малыш бегает вокруг и спрашивает, почему он такой потный, пробежав всего двадцать футов..

Алек, прихрамывая, возвращается домой. Вероятно, просто стареет: тело необъяснимо болит в самых разнообразных местах.

Он принимает душ, переодевается в старые джинсы и худи и идет в ближайшую библиотеку. Бродит между стеллажей, наслаждаясь тишиной и затхлым запахом старых страниц. Десятилетия рукописных слов, передающиеся от человека к человеку. «Если и есть способ по-настоящему понять другого — то это прочесть книгу», — думает Алек.

На стойке он видит «Старика и море» и неожиданно для себя забирает его с собой. Вертя книгу, Алек думает, что, похоже, в последнее время, куда бы ни пошел, все напоминает о Магнусе. Уголки страниц пожелтели, переплет растрескался. На обложке старик посреди моря сражается один на один с гигантским марлином.

Алек возвращается домой, идет к себе в комнату, скидывает ботинки у кровати. Самая обычная комната: четыре стены, незастеленная кровать с синей простыней и старым вязанным покрывалом, в углу переполненная корзина с грязным бельем со сложной сортировочной системой «чистое-грязное» (он обнюхивает вещи и выбирает ту, что наименее пахнет), но это место только его.

Его убежище. Он сворачивается на кровати с кусочком Магнуса и читает весь день.

Позже он выходит из комнаты, сонный и на грани полноценного экзистенциального кризиса, готовый вскочить на лодку и отправиться ловить гигантскую рыбину, и замирает в гостиной. Пахнет обалденно.

На крохотной кухне Джейс достает огромную утятницу из духовки, той самой, в которой Алек обычно хранит коробки, крекеры или хлеб. На столешнице стоит блюдо из картофеля и карамелизированной брюссельской капусты, румяное и хрустящее по краям. Боже, да это же настоящая еда. 

— Когда ты так научился? — спрашивает Алек, поддевая кусочек лопаткой и отправляя в рот. Горячо настолько, что приходится всасывать воздух. Он бы и рад сказать, что это первый или хотя бы второй раз, но откровенно говоря, еще ни разу он не съел пиццу без того, чтобы обжечь небо. Иззи называет его недоумком.

— Я оставался после работы, и наш шеф-повар обучал меня азам, — Джейс опускает утятницу на стол поверх какой-то старой футболки. — Нет прихваток, — робко объясняет он, стаскивая с рук носки и отбрасывая их в угол.

Алек накладывает еду поверх риса в тарелку и пробует. Вкус у соуса насыщенный и богатый оттенками. Говядина прямо тает во рту.

— Это не просто азы, — замечает Алек, с удовольствием отрезая еще кусочек. — Что это?

— «Говядина по-бургундски»². 

— Понятия не имею, что это.

— Разновидность пафосного рагу. Подумал, тебе понравится.

— Оно супер, — говорит Алек.

— Что ж, теперь, когда ты в хорошем настроении, пожалуй, расскажу о моих планах по учебе.

Алек откусывает кусок с видом, который можно описать не иначе как «огромное недоверие».

— Я хочу взять академический отпуск и заняться кулинарией. У меня получается. Все так говорят, вон, даже тебе нравится.

— Ты не можешь, — говорит Алек с силой стискивая вилку. Он заставляет себя расслабиться и слышит, как та со звоном падает на пол. Он боится за Джейса, но понятия не имеет, как это объяснить. Тот импульсивный и упрямый и не продумывает все наперед, а Алек просто хочет как лучше.

— Все решено. Я уже написал заявление, — говорит Джейс. — Мне не нравится действовать у тебя за спиной, но ты сам спровоцировал. Иззи все знает. И согласна, что я поступаю правильно.

— Это ошибка.

— И мне решать, совершить ли ее, — огрызается Джейс. — Почему нет? Я выбрал профилирующий предмет в восемнадцать. Дети не должны решать, чем хотят заниматься остаток жизни, будучи тинейджерами. Это долбанная дурацкая система.

Будь у Алека свободный год на обдумывание, выбрал бы он юриспруденцию? Крохотная часть его не рискует задуматься над ответом, боясь, что тот может быть отрицательным.

— Ты должен сделать это, Алек, — просит Джейс. — Должен довериться мне.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже? — обреченно спрашивает Алек. Раньше они были на одной волне. Алек выступал голосом разума в безбашенных затеях Джейса, но в последнее время они не могут ни в чем согласиться. Что бы ни делал Алек, он лишь бесит Джейса. Плюс один спущенный ряд в уродливом свитере его жизни. Он не может бороться еще и с Джейсом, не тогда, когда из последних сил старается удержать голову над водой.

— Угу, как скажешь, — голос у Джейса усталый.

Алек поднимает вилку, ополаскивает, и они продолжают ужинать молча.

После он уходит в свою комнату. Телефон и рабочая гарнитура вперемешку валяются на комоде. Он берет телефон, пролистывает список контактов и возвращает на место, с удивлением обнаружив: единственный, с кем хотел бы поговорить — Магнус, но у него нет его номера.

И никогда не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Лазалка на игровой площадке — подразумевается что-то вроде: https://i.imgur.com/BYXyvZwh.jpg  
> 2\. «Говядина по-бургундски» — или типа того: https://i.imgur.com/6NA4EEV.jpg :)


	4. Глава 4

Алек на верхнем этаже перелистывает текущие заметки для Катарины и проходит мимо кабинета Бейна. Стоит раннее светлое утро, солнце выглянуло из-за облаков, обещая прекрасный и свежий день.

Бейн занимается каким-то боевым искусством в своем кабинете. На нем нет рубашки, грудь и плечи блестят от пота.

Алек давится слюной и прижимает записи к груди.

— Порядок? — нагнав, Майя так хлопает его по спине, что у него едва слезы из глаз не брызжут. Сквозь окна струится свет, и Бейн выглядит умиротворенным: он движется так четко, размеренно и плавно, как Алеку и не снилось.

Майя окидывает Бейна безразличным взглядом. Ну конечно, она не заинтересована. Она ненавидит Бейна. 

— Слышала, зимой он приходит пораньше и тренируется у себя в кабинете.

— И обязательно делать это полуголым?

— Не слишком ли тебя это волнует?

— Терпеть его не могу.

— Ага, он явно выводит тебя из себя, — выразительно смотрит на него Майя. — Он не так уж и плох.

Алек собирается расспросить ее на этот счет, но отвлекается на угловой кабинет.

— Знаешь, почему этот кабинет пустует?

— Походу, принадлежал подружке Бейна? Я не в курсе подробностей. Не думаю, что кто-то, кроме Катарины и Фелла, знает все.

— Полагаю, его подружка осознала, что встречается с напыщенным мудаком, практикующем тайцзи¹ прямо в офисе, — говорит Алек, и Майя смеется.

В пятницу Майя запускает в него скомканной бумажкой, и та отскакивает от его головы.

Алек разворачивает её и читает: «Выпьем после работы, неудачник? Да/Нет».

Он обводит «Да» и кидает записку обратно, улыбаясь в свои бумаги.

В конце рабочего дня Майя затягивает его в кабак за углом, который Алек, скорее всего не замечая, проходил множество раз. Место маленькое, внутри полно полированного дерева, никаких сияющих хромированных поверхностей, свойственных заведениям подороже, и ничего общего с хипстерскими барами с их строго выверенной обшарпанностью и настоянными на можжевельнике коктейлями.

— Миленько тут, — говорит, осматриваясь, Алек. Ноги неприятно липнут к полу.

— Это помойка, — радостно заявляет Майя, — но выпивка дешевая, и они позволяют мне работать в перерывах между клиентами.

— Исусе, ты тянешь работу на дом?

— А ты нет? — спрашивает Майя удивленно, подталкивая его к крошечной кабинке с высокими спинками в дальнем углу. Она скидывает куртку и бросает на потрепанное сидение из кожзама.

— Тяну, — лжет Алек. У него в сумке только маркеры, ручки и перекус.

Майя отходит к бару и возвращается через пару минут с двумя полными кружками пива. У Алека полбокала пены, что не слишком заманчиво. Он сам так и не научился толково открывать кеги в колледже, а стоило бы. И не сказать, что образование пригодилось ему в чем-то, кроме ксерокопирования, сопоставления документов, ну и запоминания изощренных километровых заказов в Старбаксе.

Его подруга делает неприлично долгий глоток пива и говорит:

— Так. — Она превзошла его на поле юриспруденции, превзошла в распитии спиртного — вполне возможно, Майя просто лучше него по жизни. — Чем занимаешься помимо работы в фирме? Знаю, ты что-то делаешь. Ты не из деток с трастовым фондом.

— С чего ты взяла? — спрашивает Алек. В другой жизни — может, той, где родители не развелись, или той, где молчаливое неодобрение отца в отношении его «жизненной позиции» не перевесило бы преимуществ его помощи с оплатой колледжа — он мог быть одним из них.

— Ты не отводишь взгляд, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

Ужасающе низкая планка человеческой порядочности. Алек делает глоток холодного пива, на языке остается горечь. От прямого ответа он уклоняется:

— Занимаюсь коммуникациями.

— Да?

— Межличностными коммуникациями.

Майя приподнимает бровь, и он угрюмо припечатывает:

— Сексуальными коммуникациями.

Она хохочет, запрокинув голову. Громче и куда свободнее сдавленных смешков в офисе.

— Часть стажеров поспорила на то, проститутка ты или нет.

— Что, простите? — давится Алек.

— Рафаэль начал этот спор.

— Кто такой Рафаэль?

Майя выразительно на него смотрит:

— Ты хоть на кого-то, кроме себя, внимание обращаешь? 

— У меня избирательная слепота, — защищается Алек. В широком смысле он заботится о каждом, но только об очень немногих счастливчиках с мощным рвением вплоть до гиперфиксации. О Джейсе, Изабель, теперь, может быть, и о Майе.

Может, о Магнусе, если бы Алеку удалось разобраться в своих чувствах достаточно для того, чтобы отнести его к какой бы то ни было категории.

— Прости, не владею терминологией, как правильно? Секс-работник? Жиголо? Кавалер на вечер?

— Давай-ка еще раз: какого, простите, хрена?

И с чего все вокруг думают, что он проститутка или находится под угрозой становления одной из них?

— А прикинь сам, Алек. Ты всегда кошмарно выглядишь по утрам.

— Может, у меня просто лицо такое, — возражает он. — Может, я всегда так выгляжу. Вы меня не знаете.

— Я им сказала, что ты слишком зажатый, чтобы быть проституткой.

— И на том спасибо.

— Так, оператор в сексе по телефону? Куда пикантнее, чем я могла бы от тебя ожидать. Есть что рассказать?

Алек немного беспомощно пожимает плечами.

— Только если хочешь послушать о постоянном клиенте, который звонит по четвергам и зовет меня госпожа.

— Он в курсе, что ты мужчина, так ведь?

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что частично в этом и соль, — говорит Алек. — Или о клиенте с орешками.

— Типа, орешки в смысле яички?

— И это тоже.

Она снова смеется, и Алек открыто ей улыбается, уже разогретый алкоголем до щекочущего чувства легкости. Он приканчивает свою кружку. Майя берет ее в руку и спрашивает:

— Обновим? 

— Я могу заказать нам по второй.

— Если заказываю я — это бесплатно. Сегодня за баром мой приятель. — Секунду она изучает Алека. — Не знаю, сколько зарабатывают операторы секса по телефону, но я бы сказала, что не так уж и много.

— Платят нормально, — говорит Алек.

В действительности компания берет плату с большинства его клиентов, и его заработок зависит от того, как долго получится продержать человека на линии. Некоторые вечера не приносят ему и шестидесяти баксов. Но если он не собирается начать писать свой номер на стенах общественных туалетов, ничего лучше он не получит. Это нормально. Не то чтобы, откликаясь на второсортное объявление, он питал иллюзии о том, как в один прекрасный день заработает сексом по телефону на то, чтобы нежиться на солнышке на собственной яхте.

— Нравятся коктейли?

— Не знаю. 

Если не придираться, за коктейль могло бы сойти ведро сангрии, которое он выпил в Мехико, но что-то Алек сомневается, что она это имеет ввиду.

— Я что-нибудь выберу. Доверяешь мне?

— Вот уж нет.

— Тебе следует поработать над этим.

Лекции о его проблемах в создании тесных дружеских отношений в антураже воняющего мочой бара с липким полом — вот она, его жизнь. 

Пару минут спустя Майя возвращается с двумя коктейлями подозрительно яркого голубого цвета, украшенными кусочками ананаса и вишней на маленьких шпажках.

Алек делает маленький, преисполненный сомнения глоток. Фруктовый и слегка терпкий. Что бы это ни было, пахнет, как напиток, который люди стали бы пить в отпуске. 

— А хорошо, — удивляется Алек.

— Я бармен.

— Да, прости, — говорит он, разрывая салфетку на кусочки и скатывая их в маленькие шарики. Когда салфетка заканчивается, он не может найти шарикам применения, так что благоразумно стряхивает их со стола и сует в карман.

— Верь в других хоть немного, Алек.

Она дело говорит. Алек делает еще глоток, чтобы закрепить. Он не может поговорить об этом с Иззи, которой и так есть о чем волноваться, или с Джейсом, который не одобряет и думает, что он нечаянно окажется подневольным секс-рабом. 

— Есть вообще-то клиент… Эм, мы разговариваем каждый вечер.

— Каждый вечер?

— Да, он звонит каждый вечер, и мы говорим по несколько часов.

— Часов?

— Да. Странно?

— Ох, Алек, — Майя слегка помешивает свой коктейль. — Так насколько в тебя влюблен этот парень?

— Он не… — Алек чувствует, как жар приливает к щекам, знает, что пошел красными пятнами. Он в курсе, что непривлекателен, когда смущается, но это, к счастью, случается с ним нечасто, может потому, что он редко доверяется кому-то.

— Подожди-ка, он тебе тоже нравится?

— Я не, — частит Алек. — Я просто… это. Нет.

— Нам понадобится больше выпивки.

Они успевают на практике ознакомиться с немалой частью энциклопедических знаний Майи об алкогольных напитках. И вот она уже заявляет, что если уж Алек так уверен, что ему нравится этот парень, а он нравится этому парню, то какого черта им не связаться вне работы? Довольно странно, по ее словам, что двое разговаривают часами по вечерам, все больше думают друг о друге в течение дня и остаются при нелепом заблуждении, что они просто хорошие друзья. 

— Мы — друзья. Мы говорим часами?

— Да, сегодня, — отвечает Алек.

— Не за несколько сотен долларов, хотя если ты хотел заплатить, чтобы я с тобой поговорила, отказываться не стану.

Зрение у Алека слегка мутнеет: все становится благостно-размытым по краям. Приятное, радостное чувство в глазных яблоках.

Худшее состояние, чтобы принимать жизненно важные решения, что он тем не менее и делает. Опять.

— Думаю, пора тебе спросить себя, чего же ты хочешь на самом деле, — говорит Майя. Она такая мудрая. И офигенный бармен.

Алек радостно пьет коктейль, осознанно игнорируя поднимающийся над ним дымок, и мямлит в стакан:

— Мне просто хочется большего. 

Он-то думал, что станет счастливым, если пойдет по стопам отца и выучится на юриста в Колумбийском. Если обзаведется первой квартирой, если получит первую работу. Но — до сих пор хочет большего, которому и под страхом смерти не способен подобрать названия. Это желание не похоже на огромную зияющую дыру. Оно скорее ложится на жизнь фильтром: словно пытаешься сделать кадр, используя запачканную вазелином линзу; словно читаешь без очков. Смутное чувство, не позволяющее уснуть в три ночи; непроходящая боль в местечке между плеч, до которого не дотянуться. Проскальзывающее подозрение, что достичь счастья ему почему-то сложнее, чем всем остальным.

— Может, стоит дать ему свой номер?

— Мы говорим каждый будний вечер.

— Настоящий номер… — говорит Майя. — Понимаю. Это как выйти за рамки. Получить отказ…

— Кто, блин, говорил о том, что будет отвергнут? — Алек едва не падает со стула и секунду паникует, пока не вспоминает, что, вообще-то, сидит в кабинке.

— Но тогда что ты теряешь?

— Кучу денег, чувство собственного достоинства, гордость, если неправильно все понял? Спокойствие и благополучие в целом?

— И что из этого у тебя сейчас-то есть?

— Ничего, — бычится Алек. Майя настоящая обломщица и не такая уж и умная.

— Ты что, ребенок, который боится высоты?

— Уже нет, — надменно заявляет он, — ...и я рассказал тебе, не чтобы ты впоследствии использовала это против меня.

Майя медленно опускает стакан.

— Я возьму тебя на слабо.

— Детский сад, — говорит Алек. Делает глоток коктейля. И наклоняется через стол: — Попробуй.

До Рождества остаётся четыре дня, и работа наконец заканчивается. Звонки тоже сходят на нет, так что ему нечего делать и на телефонной линии. Есть что-то во времени проводимом с семьей и праздничном настроении, заставляющее людей дважды подумать, прежде чем сбросить напряжение в компании незнакомца.

А вот сразу после Рождества звонки возобновляются.

Освободившись с работы, Алек запрыгивает в душ, а потом надевает хорошую рубашку и слаксы. И только на стадии одеколона до него доходит, что он собирается на свидание. По телефону. 

— Возьми себя в руки, — говорит Алек, глядя в зеркало над раковиной. Его глаза в отражении распахнуты в ужасе. Если так он обычно выглядит на свиданиях, ничего удивительного, что надолго никто не задерживается. 

Первый звонок за вечер из пятиминутого типа, но в итоге затягивается на все сорок. И Алек едва ли не воет от бессилия. Он проговаривает для мужчины его фантазию, делает заинтересованный вид под хлопки кожи.

— Ты так в этом хорош, — с придыханием говорит тот. — Слушай... 

— Ага, было волшебно. Я кончил фонтаном. Позвони ещё как-нибудь, ковбой, — произносит Алек и резко отключается.

Второй звонок — Магнус. И Алека едва не тошнит от волнения, когда тот воркует в трубку свое «добрый вечер».

— П-привет, — говорит Алек, и Магнус спрашивает: 

— Все в порядке?

— Отлично! — врёт он. Просто берет и врёт, а голос конечно срывается и звучит выше. — Ну как, есть планы на праздники?

— Я обычно ничего особо не планирую. Наверное, зайду в офис и немного спокойно поработаю.

— А у меня сестра приезжает из колледжа побыть с нами. Мама обычно работает, так что будем только мы.

— О, у тебя и сестра есть?

— Да.

Алек осознает, что вываливает многовато информации на едва знакомого человека, но ничего не может поделать. Стоило определиться с планом действий — дурацкое решение, принятое подшофе — и теперь он способен только двигаться в выбранном направлении, даже подозревая, что неправ. Точно так же он отучился в адвокатской школе, закончил колледж, попал на адскую стажировку в фирме, которая, вполне возможно, ему не нравится, и нанялся на работу, которая не нравится ему совершенно точно. В детстве Алека учили добродетелям неотступности и непреклонности, и, вероятно, он принял эти уроки слишком близко к сердцу.

— А я, к сожалению, единственный ребенок. Всегда хотел сестру или брата, но с такими родителями, как у меня, может, и к лучшему, что их так и не появилось.

— Мне жаль, — Алек чувствует, как немного обеспокоен и даже сбит с толку самим фактом того, что существовали люди, плохо обращавшиеся с Магнусом, да еще именно те, кто должен был любить его сильнее всего.

— Расскажи о своей сестре? 

Алек всегда рад поговорить о ней, о том, какая она умная и бойкая, так что пускается в воспоминания, выдает историю за историей, ощущая себя в большей степени гордым отцом, нежели старшим братом.

Какое-то время спустя Магнус спрашивает, работает ли он в праздники.

— Я свободен от работы и звонки тоже не буду принимать.

— О, — Магнус звучит подавлено, и это придает Алеку сил, поднимает его отвагу из пепла. Как оказалось, без парочки полыхающих самбук Алек не так уж и уверен в себе. Сердце глухо бухает, когда он произносит:

— Ты можешь позвонить. 

Прежде чем успевает отговорить себя, Алек на одном духу выпаливает телефонный номер. Крепко зажмуривается, проветривает вспотевшие подмышки. Какое счастье, что Джейс в своей комнате, потому что Алек как будто танцует танец маленьких утят. Как же плохо все это может закончиться. 

— Я…

— Это мой мобильный. Ты можешь позвонить. Ну знаешь, если захочешь. Сделать это, — Алек припечатывает себя ладонью по лицу и растягивается на диване, чувствуя, как скручивает живот. — Но тебе не обязательно, — частит он. — Можешь просто меня игнорировать. Всё в порядке.

«Мне не привыкать», — думает он.

— Нет, — выпаливает Магнус. — Я хочу.

Час спустя Алек кладет трубку и сообщает в колл-центр, что на сегодня закончил. Что хорошо в его работе, так это возможность самому выбирать часы. Поэтому в ситуации, когда он творит что-то невероятно идиотское, вроде предоставления клиенту своего личного номера телефона, у него есть возможность просто отключиться и иметь в распоряжении целый вечер для созерцания собственного сияющего идиотизма.

Он идет в ванную и умывается холодной водой. Что он только что сделал? У него вырывается хриплый и совсем не слегка истерический смешок. 

— Я все сделал правильно, — сообщает он зеркалу. — Все будет хорошо. 

И что-то ему подсказывает, что ровно то же самое он говорил себе, когда был уверен, что с Магнусом ничего не зайдет слишком далеко. Тогда он соврал себе и лжет сейчас. 

Остается только надеяться, что Магнус не окажется серийным убийцей — каннибалом из Билокси.

— Здорово, — говорит Джейс.

— Не ешь меня! — вопит Алек. Брат в замешательстве, и приходится прочистить горло: — В смысле привет.

Джейс в одних боксерах и футболке прислоняется к косяку и кусает яблоко. С момента ссоры они достигли шаткого перемирия. Состоявшего в том, чтобы намеренно не говорить об этом. Джейс не упоминает Магнуса, а Алек не поднимает тему того, что его брат спускает в унитаз образование и свою жизнь, и ради чего? Счастья? Самореализации? Да Алек годами несчастен, и все с ним в порядке. 

В порядке.

Тем временем Джейс продолжает использовать Алека для тестирования своей стряпни, с чем тот мирится скрепя сердце, едва заслышав запах болоньезе.

Джейс откусывает большой кусок яблока, забрызгав руку соком, и непринужденно откидывает волосы с глаз со словами: 

— Это, приятель, был настоящий смех сумасшедшего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Тайцзицюа́нь (тайцзи/тайчи) — китайское боевое искусство, популярно как оздоровительная гимнастика.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уф, вот теперь на всех ресурсах перевод выложен в одном и том же количестве, ТА-ДА!!)) В общем, я очень рада. И следующую главу можно будет прочесть уже во вторник ;)

Иззи приезжает на следующий день с полными сумками учебников и тут же занимает комнату Джейса. Спихивает с комода его средства для волос и расставляет свои, куда более крутые.

Во время каникул в колледже Алек с Джейсом по очереди уступают ей свои комнаты и спят на диване. Как-то они попробовали ночевать вместе, однако получилось весьма неловко, когда утром выяснилось, что оба слишком любят обниматься во сне. 

Джейс устраивает демонстрацию кулинарных талантов, а Иззи старается помочь, что приводит к катастрофическим последствиям. Алека особенно восхищает способность сестры поступать по-своему вопреки многочисленным знакам, указывающим, что идея плоха. Он бы назвал это типичной Лайтвудовской чертой, если бы та же печальная тенденция не прослеживалась у Джейса.

После приезда пожарных Джейс выставляет Иззи из кухни к Алеку. Это как во время праздника сидеть за детским столом, за который тебя отправляют, если не умеешь поддержать взрослые разговоры.

— Я могу быть осторожной, — настаивает Иззи.

— Конечно, милая, — снисходительно говорит Джейс. — Хочешь разогреть овсянку в микроволновке? Я знаю, у тебя получится.

Иззи со всей силы щиплет Джейса и удаляется из кухни, не обращая внимания на болезненный вскрик. Она опускается рядом с Алеком — ноги поджаты под себя, темные волосы рассыпались по спинке дивана.

— Вы с Джейсом готовите? И всерьез работаете? Прямо настоящие взрослые.

— Ну, готовит в основном Джейс. Вчера вечером он был занят, и я ужинал хлебом с майонезом, — признается Алек.

— Хм. Прошлой ночью я вернулась в три, не смогла найти зубную щетку и пришлось чистить зубы пальцем.

— Фу, Из. Ты выиграла. 

— Ну, знаешь, это сработало, хотя не стала бы рекомендовать данный способ для регулярного использования.

— Из тебя получится замечательный доктор, — саркастично замечает Алек.

— Знаю, — соглашается Иззи, подсаживаясь к нему под бок. Он сжимает ее плечо, и они возвращаются к просмотру дурацких Рождественских фильмов.

В детстве, когда Алек еще верил в сказки и доброту вселенной, он просыпался в Рождество как можно раньше, чтобы застать Санта-Клауса. Узнав, что тот выдумка, все равно продолжал вставать ни свет ни заря, желая продлить праздник для Иззи и Джейса.

Оказалось, Иззи была слишком умна для подобных россказней, а настоящий отец Джейса не разделял детские интересы и радости. Оба они притворялись ради Алека. В одиннадцать лет одетый в пижаму с летающими оленями на заднице Алек почувствовал себя идиотом, который, как обычно, догадался обо всем последним. Тогда они отлично посмеялись, но почти все его взросление сопровождали подобные пустяки: мелкие обиды и разбитые мечты следовали одна за другой.

И все же в Рождество Алек по привычке просыпается рано. Из соседней комнаты доносится храп. Вероятно, Иззи. Она вечно храпит так, что и мертвого разбудит.

Две длинные мучительные минуты Алек заворачивает подарки — точнее заклеивает конверты — и кладет их перед уродливой фетровой елкой, которую Джейс соорудил на стене на прошлой неделе. Варит кофе, наливает в чашку и ждет, когда проснутся остальные.

И как бы ни старался, не может не гадать, чем же занят Магнус.

Кофе почти допит, когда в кухню вальяжно входит Джейс. Алек поднимается, чтобы налить и брату, и добавляет побольше молока и два кусочка сахара.

— Не, чувак, я пью черный, — говорит Джейс, отпихивая чашку.

— Никто не увидит, — терпеливо увещевает Алек.

— Ну ладно, можно и попробовать. — Джейс оглядывается, преждем чем сделать большой глоток. — Я тут подумал, может, приготовить яйца флорентин¹, м?

— Охренеть не встать.

— Вовсе нет. Это проще, чем кажется. Видишь ли, самое сложное — решиться. — Он достает из ящика кастрюлю, наливает воду, опускает в нее керамическую чашу и бормочет, что им бы не помешала пароварка. — Просто делаешь постепенно, шаг за шагом.

Джейс взбивает желтки, лимонный сок, сок лайма и воду.

Снимает с плиты миску и ставит на новенькую подставку под горячее, которую Алек приобрел пару дней назад, добавляет соль и перец. Берет блендер и медленно вливает растопленное масло. На глазах у Алека смесь загустевает и становится похожей на крем. Джейс отставляет ее, снова включает газ и наполняет новую кастрюлю водой. Теперь он прогревает в сотейнике шпинат, делает тосты, и, когда вода начинает закипать, разбивает в кастрюлю три яйца и выкладывает их на теплую тарелку. Движения спокойные и расслабленные. 

Наконец Джейс раскладывает шпинат на тосты, сверху яйцо и поливает голландским соусом.

Тут появляется зевающая Иззи:

— Пахнет вкусно.

— Как обычно, все проспала, — говорит Джейс и пододвигает ей тарелку. 

Алек видел ингредиенты тридцать минут назад, знает: те были обычными продуктами, расфасованными по магазинным пакетам, но Джейс их преобразил.

Алек разрезает яйцо, смотрит, как ярко-желтый желток вытекает на тарелку, и кладет кусочек в рот.

— Потрясающе.

Иззи восторженно хмыкает, запихивая еду в рот. По утрам она, как правило, неразговорчива.

— Дышать не забывай.

— Она наслаждается шедевром, — самодовольно замечает Джейс, указав рукой на блюдо. — Et Walla².

— Уверен, что говорят не так.

— Отвали. Я шеф-повар, а не лингвист, — пожимает плечами тот.

Алек принимается за восхитительную пищу под радостным взглядом Джейса.

Иногда не замечаешь, что чего-то не хватало, пока оно не появляется. Алек внезапно осознает, что никогда не видел Джейса уверенным и спокойным, хотя всю жизнь пытался дать это ему. Некоторые вещи познаются на собственном опыте.

— Ага, — тихо говорит Алек, — и правда, чувак.

Целый день они кусочничают, смотрят фильмы и активно играют в монополию. Все жульничают.

Им бы успокоиться — это всего лишь игра, но Алек не может допустить, чтобы выиграли эти хитрожопы. Он ворует «Парк Плейс», когда Джейс уходит проверить ветчину. В какой-то момент Джейс выкрадывает его обратно и получает штраф в пятьсот баксов за труды.

Иззи остается непойманной и выигрывает, но, когда встает, у нее под ногой лежит ровная стопка карточек «Шанс».

После вечернего пира живота на ужин наступает время подарков. Алек положил деньги на карточку Иззи, чтобы сестра не умерла от голода, и купил Джейсу подарочный сертификат в книжный магазин. Будучи ужасно практичным занудой (все описывают его именно так), он приобрел его до того, как Джейс решил бросить учебу. Книжный продает парочку вышедших из моды романов. Он надеется, Джейс любит Дэна Брауна. 

Иззи открывает конверт.

— Ты вылитый заботливый папочка, — смеется она и целует его в щеку. — Спасибо.

Алек вытягивается на полу, привычное надоедливое жужжание в голове наконец стихло. Расположившиеся напротив Иззи и Джейс обмениваются взглядами.

Алек садится, занервничав.

В прошлый раз, когда эти двое сговорились, Джейс решил свое будущее. Прости господи, но Алеку теперь неспокойно.

Иззи уходит в комнату Джейса и появляется с огромной подарочной коробкой.

— Что вы удумали? — бормочет Алек, открывая подарок. Внутри лежит обернутый в тонкую бумагу темно-коричневый портфель с его монограммой.

— Как у отца, — на удивление робко говорит Иззи. — Мы с Джейсом скинулись.

— Не стоило, ребята. Это слишком дорого.

— Мы просто хотели, чтобы ты знал, как мы гордимся тобой, — встревает Джейс, — гордимся, что ты идешь к своей мечте.

Алек чувствует накатывающую тошноту и умудряется выдавить «это шикарно, спасибо» или что-то вроде перед тем, как рвануть на кухню за пивом.

Легкое опьянение от трех бутылок не объясняет ком в желудке или дрожь в руках. Он как раз ищет открывашку, когда заходит Иззи.

— Встречаешься с кем-то? Джейс мне кое-что рассказал.

Джейс бы лучше не совал свой нос в чужие дела.

Алек перебирает всякую всячину в ящике, надеясь, что если притвориться глухим и немым, сестра отстанет и уйдет без лишних неприятных вопросов, на которые он понятия не имеет, как ответить. Он с рыком цепляет крышку о край столешницы, безуспешно пытаясь открыть.

— Я думаю, здорово, что ты общаешься с этим парнем. Но Джейс уверен, он нефтяной магнат, который пытается сделать из тебя проститутку и заманить на Ибицу. Я сказала ему не нервничать — из тебя выйдет отстойная шлюха. Злая и обидчивая. И добавила, что хорошо, что ты вновь с кем-то встречаешься.

— Ни с кем я не встречаюсь. Мы просто разговариваем. — Боже, если бы она только знала, насколько все действительно так. Почему-то Иззи ошибочно считает, что он оплачивает свою шикарную жизнь и тосты с майонезом, стажируясь в фирме. И конечно же, Алек никогда не поправлял ее не по своей вине и не из желания уйти от проблемы.

— Ты должен делать что-то для себя. Алек, ты не можешь жить ради других.

— У меня все нормально. — Где ж эта открывашка? Полцарства за нее.

— Ты чуть не позеленел, когда увидел наш подарок. То, что ты выбрал юриспруденцию в детстве, не отменяет возможности все изменить. Жизнь не высечена в камне.

Он вновь безрезультатно цепляет бутылку за столешницу.

— Давай сюда, — говорит Иззи и откручивает крышку рукой.

— Я ее ослабил, — бормочет Алек.

Она возвращает ему бутылку со словами:

— Подумай о том, что я сказала.

Они попивают гоголь-моголь, сидя у телевизора, идет «Эта замечательная жизнь», звук выкручен на минимум, черно-белые тени мелькают по комнате. Гоголь-моголь, а вместе с ним и Алек, благодаря Джейсу содержат больше алкоголя, чем остальных ингредиентов.

На улице стемнело. Джейс лежит на полу, закрыв глаза и набросив на плечи безвкусный плед.

У Алека в заднем кармане жужжит телефон.

Он достает трубку, смотрит на экран и с удивлением обнаруживает сообщение с незнакомого номера.

«Ты занят? — М.» 

Сердце Алека бьется быстрее, ладони потеют.  
— Кто это? — спрашивает Иззи, поднимая голову с его плеча.

— Друг, — бормочет Алек и выскальзывает из-под нее. — Мне надо позвонить.

— Кто б сомневался, — Иззи зевает и берет одну из подушек, чтобы подложить под голову.

Алек торопится к себе в комнату и закрывает дверь прежде, чем набрать в ответ «нет».

Магнус, видимо, ждал все это время, потому как телефон тут же оживает.

— Привет, — немного волнуясь отвечает Алек. Магнус впервые в его комнате. Наверное не мешало бы убраться. «Он же не видит ее, придурок», — бормочет он себе под нос, но все равно запихивает грязное белье под кровать.

— Что?

— Ничего, — быстро говорит Алек.

— Я не был уверен, стоит ли звонить, — голос Магнус звучит неуверенно. — Ты мог быть занят.

Гарнитура, которую он использует по работе, исправна, звук лишь иногда фонит, но все же отвечать на звонок Магнуса по собственному телефону более лично, почти интимно.

— Я не был. Рад, что ты позвонил, — поспешно заверяет Алек. — Как выходные? — Он садится в изножье кровати, матрас скрипит.

— Все так же. — Кубики льда мелодично позвякивают в вечерней тишине, как если бы Магнус прокрутил стакан. Алек готов поспорить, это не первый напиток, — интуиция.

— Я так понимаю, ты дома.

— Да. Один.

— А твоя... вторая половинка?

Магнус немного горько смеется.

— Нет, я давно ни с кем не встречаюсь.

Алек догадывался, подозревал, что Магнус пытается оправиться после разрыва. Он почти уверен, что знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы судить: тот не стал бы звонить в секс по телефону, будь все иначе. И все же расслабляется и сбрасывает напряжение, когда получает подтверждение.

— Плохо расстались? — Алек ложится на кровать и смотрит в потолок. Крохотный ночник служит единственным источником света, окно чуть приоткрыто — ровно настолько, чтобы впустить в душную комнату прохладный ветерок. Блики на занавесках, странные тени на потолке. Алек вспоминает о временах, когда они с Иззи и Джейсом ходили днем в парк, лежали на траве и обсуждали формы облаков. Алек пытается представить, что одна из теней на потолке — это Магнус, что тот сейчас здесь с ним, но понятия не имеет, как тот выглядит.

— Да. Помнится, я упоминал об этом вскользь.

— Можешь мне рассказать, — предлагает Алек.

Так Магнус и делает, прерываясь на выпивку.

— Все бы ничего, если бы она не прихватила с собой половину моих клиентов и не основала конкурирующую фирму. Потребовалось время и нервы. Я могу простить ее за нежелание быть со мной. Это нормально. Но не ложь и махинации у меня за спиной.

— Да, это тяжелый удар, — говорит Алек и растирает виски. Он понимает.

— Да, — зачарованно соглашается Магнус. — Это был удар. Прекрасно сказано.

— Не могу представить, чтобы кто-то не захотел быть с тобой, — честно признается Алек.

Следует долгая пауза, и он даже смотрит на экран, чтобы убедиться — Магнус не повесил трубку.

— Это было давно, — наконец, говорит тот.

— И все же, случившееся до сих пор беспокоит тебя.

— Да, — выдыхает Магнус. Алеку кажется, раньше тот не признавался в этом вслух.

— Наверное после такого трудно доверять.

— Я должен сказать кое-что странное, — выпаливает Магнус. — Пожалуйста, не суди строго, милый.

«О боже», — думает Алек и готовится услышать, что у Магнуса фут-фетиш, отягощенный склонностью сосать пальцы.

— Кажется, я доверяю тебе.

— Почему? — вырывается у Алека.

— Не знаю. Я схожу с ума, пытаясь понять, почему, пытаясь уговорить себя, что не стоит. Но иногда мне кажется, ты просто встречаешь правильного человека в правильное время, и тот открывает что-то в тебе, — вздыхает Магнус. — Звучит как бред, да?

— Да. Жуткий бред.

Магнус смеется.

— Ты должен лучше заботиться о себе, — настаивает Алек.

— Я пытался, и смотри, куда меня это привело. Я одинок и использую службу секса по телефону, чтобы поговорить о музыке и литературе поздно ночью.

— Скорее поразглогольставовать, — поправляет Алек.

— Да, больше поразглогольставовать, — соглашается Магнус.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Я понимаю, о чем ты. Это... да. Все так же. Для меня. Я тоже верю тебе.

Магнус смеется вновь.

— Хорошо бы ты был сейчас здесь. Я бы купил тебе что-нибудь приятное на Рождество.

— Например? — Алек подавляет желание сказать, что звонок Магнуса сам по себе подарок. Это глупо, и он еще в своем уме.

Магнус задумчиво хмыкает.

— Не знаю. А что бы тебе хотелось?

«Мозгов побольше», — думает Алек. Все твердят, как круто быть двадцатилетним, как надо наслаждаться каждым моментом, но в основном он чувствует себя слишком молодым, чтобы понять мир, или слишком старым, чтобы тот сбивал его с толку.

Но особенно сильно смущает, заставляет не спать ночами и занимает мысли днем — Магнус.

Алек не верит в судьбу, но верит в связи и возможности. Их будущее зависит только от него самого, но сейчас они с Магнусом стоят на краю обрыва перед огромным океаном возможностей, способным предложить им много большее, чем то, что есть у них сейчас, если Алек отважится это принять. 

Он слышит шепот Майи: «сопливая девчонка».

Молчание длится еще какое-то время, а потом Алек произносит:

— Возможно, у меня есть для тебя подарок.

— Да?

Он облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы и говорит немного с вызовом:

— Если ты готов?

— Я... — Магнус откашливается, а когда отвечает, голос звучит хрипло: — Я готов.

— Разденься для меня, Магнус.

Стук стакана о стол — Магнус опускает его слишком резко, скрип стула, когда он встает.

— Я иду в спальню. Включу телефон на громкую связь, если ты не против.

— Хорошо, — говорит Алек и не узнает собственный голос.

Слышится шорох ткани. Звон колец о столешницу. И что-то еще непонятное. 

— Подожди, — вмешивается он, — опиши мне.

— Я снимаю булавку для галстука, запонки. Планировал позже заехать в офис, но передумал. — Алек слышит, как секунду спустя Магнус опускает их на комод. — На мне подтяжки, снимаю их с плеч.

У Алека перехватывает дыхание.

— Теперь расстегиваю рубашку.

Шорох молнии, щелчок резинки. Алек занимался этим тысячи раз, слышал все эти звуки, но сейчас все иначе. Он словно стал свидетелем чего-то личного, запретного. Он закрывает глаза и представляет Магнуса рядом, видит, как мучительно медленно обнажается каждый участок кожи. 

— Надо снимать носки перед брюками, — говорит Магнус. — Каким бы сексуальным ты ни был, никто не выглядит круто голым в одних носках.

— Буду иметь ввиду, — отзывается Алек, чувствуя глупый укол ревности. Может, хватит расстраиваться из-за того, что Магнус обнажается при других людях? Черт побери, он же сам регулярно занимается сексом по телефону с незнакомцами. — Ты разделся?

— Да.

— Выключи свет и ложись.

— Готово, — говорит Магнус мгновение спустя.

Конечно же, его кровать не скрипит. Небось спит на деньгах, как Скрудж Макдак.

— Проведи рукой по шее и представь, что это делаю я.

Он слышит, как Магнус задевает ногтями щетину, представляет, как касается сам и ощущает подушечками пальцев легкое покалывание.

— Теперь я целую тебя в шею.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя в губы, — словно в бреду, бормочет Магнус. — Хочу узнать, какой ты на вкус.

— Ты можешь сделать это, — отвечает Алек. Голос низкий и глухой. — Можешь провести руками по моим волосам, легонько потянуть пряди, коснуться моих губ своими, почувствовать, как сильно у меня стоит на тебя. — Алек накрывает рукой пах, чувствуя, как возбужден. 

— Как выглядят твои губы? — внезапно спрашивает Магнус.

Никто никогда не задавал подобный вопрос.

— Ну, это просто губы. — Алек замирает. — Ничего особенного.

— Если бы ты знал, как сильно заблуждаешься. Они прекрасны.

Алек не умеет принимать комплименты, даже по телефону, даже наедине. Он в панике меняет тему.

— М, у тебя есть смазка или еще что?

— Ага, подожди минутку. — Магнус возвращается к телефону. — Готово.

— Ты трогаешь себя?

— Да. — Магнус тяжело дышит.

— Проверни кулак от корня к головке, когда ласкаешь себя. — Алек вслушивается в знакомые звуки, говорит: — Крепче. У меня большие ладони.

Магнус шумно втягивает воздух.  
— Даже не сомневался.

Спустя пару минут ободряющих звуков и всякой чуши типа «ну же», «бля, да», Магнус произносит:  
— Я уже близко. Давно не было.

— Тут нечего стыдиться. Насколько близок? — спрашивает Алек. — Обхвати другой рукой яйца, потри их пока дрочишь. Как думаешь, сможешь сделать это для меня, малыш?

— Пожалуйста, не... не веди себя со мной как с клиентом.

Не отдавая себе отчет, Алек действовал на автомате, по привычке разговаривая с Магнусом, как с очередным придурком. А Магнус совсем не такой. Алек расстегивает джинсы, приспускает на бедра, ведет рукой по животу, обхватывает член и подавляет стон. Необходимо выключить мозг, это же Магнус.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и делает глубокий вдох. — Ты заводишь меня. Только и думаю, что о тебе.

— Расскажи мне, расскажи.

— Думаю, чем ты занимаешься, как выглядишь, когда смеешься. Как будут ощущаться твои руки на моем теле и... — его голос становится ниже, он проводит подушечкой пальца по головке, размазывая смазку, — как будешь ощущаться внутри меня. 

Магнус дышит тяжело и часто и чуть ли не всхлипывает:

— Бля. Я так близко, но не могу... тебя нет здесь. Сегодня Рождество, и я один...

Внезапно нечто страшное, нечто совершенно ужасное становится очевидным. Алек закрывает глаза, плотнее сжимает член и говорит:

— Я здесь, с тобой, и я никуда не уйду.

По телефону Магнус резко втягивает воздух и, выругавшись, со стоном кончает. Под его дыхание и тихие подбадривания Алек отправляется следом несколько минут спустя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Яйца флорентин вот https://i.imgur.com/KmJV2uz.jpg  
> 2\. Et Walla — искаженное “Вуаля” (фр. Volià).


	6. Глава 6

Начало года знаменует рекордный снегопад.

Майя снимает шерстяную шапку, стягивает пальто с подкладкой и жалуется:

— По пути на работу мне разве что лыж не хватало.

Алек и вовсе был настроен провести целый день в постели: нафиг эту работу и будь что будет, — свернуться под одеялом с одной из рекомендованных Магнусом книг и дождаться его звонка. Он ненавидит холод.

Все выходные Магнус писал о чем-нибудь повседневном, спрашивал, как он провел день. Сердце Алека начинало биться немного быстрее каждый раз, когда раздавался сигнал телефона.

В канун нового года Джейс предложил пройтись пешком до Таймс Сквер. Иззи сказала, что местные не заморачиваются этой туристической фигней. Но Джейс настоял, мол, как знать, что принесет следующий год и скоро ли они окажутся все вместе? На это сестра просто взяла пальто. 

В 23:59 Магнус отправил ему множество целующих смайлов. И, посреди Таймс Сквер, окруженный сияющими рекламными щитами и фейерверками, Алек светло и счастливо рассмеялся, выдыхая маленькие облачка пара. 

На работе он бросает портфель на стол, отряхивает снег с ботинок. Все еще дрожа, снимает пальто. Неловко касается собственных волос, подстриженных и не падающих на лицо благодаря гелю, которым его научила пользоваться Изабель. Прислонившись головой к его плечу и глядя на их общее отражение в зеркале, она сказала: «Теперь твоему шаловливому нефтяному магнату не устоять». Алек даже не стал ее поправлять, ведь могло статься, что она не так уж и неправа. 

Вчера она уехала в колледж, и плечо до сих пор хранило призрачное тепло ее прикосновения в момент объятий.

— Новый портфель, — отмечает Майя, обустраиваясь.

— Да, — произносит Алек зажато. А еще костюм, галстук, стрижка — он словно пытается приодеть собственную жизнь, как напуганный ребенок, играющий во взрослого. — И не говори. Сам знаю, перебор. Но Иззи с Джейсом были так собой довольны. К тому же он лучше старой сумки. 

— Мне нравилась старая. Очень в твоем стиле.

— Потрепанном и грустноватом?

— Приятном и с характером.

— Миленько ты обрисовала бедность.

— Ты же меня знаешь, я вся такая миленькая, — бессовестно заявляет Майя, хрустя костяшками пальцев. — Я вечером работаю в баре, хочешь зайти и немного потусить?

— Боже, — пытается увильнуть Алек, — я бы с радостью, но мне бы нужно сегодня помыть голову.

И вовсе ему не хочется пойти домой и как придурок ждать звонка Магнуса.

Как полный придурок. 

Майя тянется через стол и вцепляется ему в запястье. Накрепко.

— Давай, мы же теперь друзья. Тебе конечно в новинку, но есть вещи, которые делают для друзей. 

— Я подумаю, — роняет Алек, когда она отпускает его руку. И наконец с тихим блаженным вздохом садится.

— Разве что тебе нужно этим вечером поработать, довести какие-нибудь дела до конца.

— Как всегда, — Алек трет глаза. Необходимость совмещать две работы и Магнуса начинает сказываться. 

— Или кончить.

— Ладно! Приду я! — шипит он, усаживаясь. — Только говори потише.

— Эй, стажер! — окликает кто-то, шлепая перед ним список. — Надевай пальто. Время сбегать за кофе. 

Алек позволяет себе громко стукнуться головой о стол. Год начинается чудесно.

— Кстати, отличная стрижка, практикант.

После рабочего дня он встречается с Майей в ее баре. И, листая документы в дальнем конце стойки, ждет, пока она подаст несколько напитков.

Под давлением Майи Алек попробовал брать работу на дом. Но та в итоге так и оставалась в сумке, пока он придумывал оправдания, почему не может к ней приступить. С тех пор их ванная комната превращаетя из венца неряшливости двух парней за двадцать в сияющую чистотой.

Майя изобретает новые коктейли. Первые этим вечером оказываются ярко-зелеными, подозрительно дымящимися, в украшенных спиралями из кожуры лайма бокалах для мартини. Несмотря на соответствующий ситуации ужас, Алек принимает напиток.

— Очень девчачий, не в твоем духе. Думал, ты предпочитаешь пиво теплым, а виски с душком.

— Я многогранная женщина. А теперь заткнись и попробуй.

Под настороженным взглядом Майи Алек берется за напиток.

— Ну? Скажи, что думаешь, Лайтвуд.

— Думаю, смотрелся бы более гейски с этим коктейлем, будь я весь в стразах в одном светящемся в темноте белье.

Майя неодобрительно поджимает губы. 

— Ладно, подожди. — Он пробует снова. Концентрируется на скрывающимися за лаймовым соком фруктовом акценте и приторно-сладком привкусе. Причмокивает. — Хорошо, но, может, чуть меньше триплсека¹? 

— Может, — задумчиво говорит Майя. — А ты становишься в этом хорош.

— Будет кстати, когда решу переквалифицироваться в чванливого алкоголика.

Пока Майя ходит в подсобку за новой кегой, Алек читает третий за вечер документ и тихо молится о смерти. Проходится взглядом по "Quality Systems", Корп., Конф.-инф.², №15-55173³, и читает дальше с возрастающей в геометрической прогрессии незаинтересованностью.

Пока не добирается до вынесенного в процессе суммарного судопроизводства решения, которое заставляет его оживиться.

Детали очень похожи на дело, с которым компании сейчас предстоит работать.

— Эй, посмотри-ка сюда, — подзывает он Майю. — Тут говорится, что в июле две тысячи семнадцатого апелляционная практика Робинс Геллер выиграла в Апелляционном суде девятого округа громкое дело по групповому иску акционеров против “Quality Systems”. В апелляции коллегия из трех судей единогласно отменила предыдущее решение районного суда об отказе в иске против “Quality Systems” и вернула дело на дальнейшее рассмотрение в районный суд. Решение было принято по делу без аналогичных прецедентов, касающемуся ложных показаний, сделанных в смешанном настоящем и будущем времени. Апелляционная коллегия пояснила, что фрагменты смешанных показаний, не ориентированные на будущее, не позволяют применить положения о «безопасной гавани» РСРЦБ (4)... И, Господи, это безумно скучно. — Он трет глаза и, перевернув документы, отправляет их по стойке. — Можешь посмотреть сама, если действительно хочешь.

— Ты правда считаешь это скучным? — спрашивает Майя.

— А тебе нравится?

Она вскидывает голову и выглядит задумчивой.

— Да. Мне нравится право, все что с ним связано. Его изменчивость, то, как оно трансформируется со временем, находится в вечном движении. И в то же время сохраняет уравновешенность. Смотри, мы берем дела и закладываем фундамент, плацдарм для новых поколений, их возможности понять и выстроить что-то. Разве не красиво?

— В делах о безопасности?

— Да в чем угодно. Закон — это разум, свободный от страсти (5), не поспоришь, но заниматься чем-то без этой самой страсти — не то, на что стоит тратить жизнь. 

Каково было бы относиться так страстно к чему-нибудь? Алек невольно вспоминает Джейса за готовкой, чувствующего себя на кухне как дома. Вспоминает Магнуса.

— Stare decisis (6), — мягко говорит Алек.

— С латынью у тебя, конечно, швах, — вставляет Майя, погружаясь в текст документа. Какое-то время спустя она говорит: — Боже, Алек. Кажется ты нашел. Ты должен показать это Катарине утром.

— Тебе следует сделать это. В конце концов, ты предложила сегодняшний вечер.

— Уверен?

— Да. Я собирался остаться дома и помыть голову. Рад, что выбрался сегодня. 

— Знаю, ты горишь желанием пойти домой и поговорить со своим загадочным клиентом. — Она смотрит на часы и добавляет: — Я вообще удивлена, что ты остался так на долго.

— Он больше не клиент, — ни с того ни с сего смущаясь, замечает Алек. Майя — его лучшая и единственная не являющаяся членом семьи подруга. И, как ни странно, хорошее впечатление в ее глазах что-то да значит.

— Серьезно? — Майя вытягивает из-под стойки бутылку воды и пьет. — Ты дал ему свой номер?

— Да, и мы стали разговаривать.

— И все?

Алек допивает коктейль. Чем дольше он его пьет, тем лучше становится вкус. В таком ключе алкоголь забавен.

— Не совсем.

— Ну и когда вы собираетесь встретиться?

— Это кажется преждевременным.

— Вы, парни, уже давненько общаетесь?

— Да, но...

— Алек, как по-твоему люди встречают друг друга? Думаешь, сначала они обмениваются номерами социального страхования и проводят проверку на благополучность? Люди пересекаются в сети, регистрируются в приложениях для знакомств и все такое. И знают друг о друге намного меньше, чем вы двое.

Алек слегка натянуто отвечает:

— Может, ты и права.

— Я вот думаю, что не так уж много нам встречается людей, с которыми правда можно найти много общего, построить что-то настоящее. И это долг перед самим собой — дать этим отношениям шанс. Порой приходится учиться подпускать людей немного ближе.

— Тебе приходилось? — спрашивает Алек.

Она накрывает шею рукой, проводит по длинным рваным шрамам. Алек никогда о них не спрашивал, вопросы казались неуместными. Но шрамы заметные: рельефные, темные. Кто бы или что бы ни оставило их, порез должен был быть глубоким.

— Подарок от бывшего, — говорит Майя и очень сосредоточенно закручивает крышку на бутылке с водой.

— Жалеешь об этом?

Алек в ужасе. За нее, за себя. Отношения могут травмировать непоправимо. Даже не встреть он Майю, собственная семья — достаточно яркий пример отношений, которые наносят людям вред, оставляют вечные, пусть и невидимые шрамы.

Она убирает бутылку за стойку и поднимает на него взгляд.

— Алек, жизнь научила меня тому, что нет никаких гарантий. Порой мы впускаем в жизнь не тех людей, остаемся дольше нужного в отстойных отношениях. Но мне пришлось поверить, что все еще существуют стоящие люди.

— Где ты такого нахваталась?

— От тебя, дурашка. — Она подталкивает к нему новый коктейль: красный, с плавающими в нем кусочками чего-то, напоминающего плесень. — Он с оливками и каперсами. Подумала, получится праздничный вариант.

— Серьезно, что ли? И это вот кажется тебе хорошей комбинацией?

Майя пожимает плечами:

— Эх. Что не убивает, делает тебя сильнее. 

— И это не значит, что мне следует навлекать смерть, — тем не менее он пробует напиток, пусть и сквозь некоторый страх. Это же для Майи. В конце концов, так ты и поступаешь ради друзей.

Коктейль ожидаемо отвратительный.

Добравшись домой из бара, Алек направляется прямиком к холодильнику. Берет готовые замороженные бурито, срывает упаковку и соскребает сверху корочку льда.

Пока бурито разогреваются в микроволновке, он нашаривает в кармане телефон и набирает Джейса, чтобы оставить голосовое сообщение. Но, к его удивлению, тот отвечает на звонок.

— Ахой, Погребальные услуги Морта. Вы убиваете, мы сжигаем.

— Ненавижу твой способ отвечать на звонки, — ворчит Алек. — Знаешь ли, ты ни разу не столь восхитителен, как воображаешь.

— Может и так, — признает Джейс, — но зато я бесподобно очарователен.

Алек смеряет телефон неприязненным взглядом. Самоуверенность Джейса доносится из динамиков прямо через весь город. Научись Алек обуздывать эту мощь, он мог бы добраться на волнах самодовольства Джейса куда угодно, отлично сэкономив на метро.

— Ты там, дружище?

— Ага, — вздыхает Алек.

— Сегодня я допоздна на работе, но оставил кое-что для тебя в холодильнике.

— Я сегодня и без того выпил лишнего. Желейные шоты уже перебор.

— Дни моего безудержного веселья позади, бро. Осталось одно только чистое великолепие.

— Ага, ладно, не будите меня, когда вернетесь, Ваше Великолепие.

— Не стану, и знаешь что...

— Да?

— Не делай глупостей.

Алек открывает рот, чтобы уточнить, что тот имеет ввиду, но понимает, что Джейс уже повесил трубку. Он пожимает плечами, заглядывает в холодильник и видит прикрытую пленкой тарелку с запиской: «Лучше той дряни, которую ты собирался съесть».

Алек смотрит на свои подтекающие бобовые бурито, отправляет их в мусорку и разогревает приготовленную Джейсом лазанью.

Он ест перед телевизором, листая новости на телефоне. Все возвращаясь и возвращаясь в мыслях к разговору в баре, сколько бы ни пытался отмахнуться. Кажется невероятным, что кто-то стажируется потому, что любит работу. Идея настолько чужеродна, что даже не укладывается в голове. И, вероятно, ничего хорошего это не говорит о его жизни в целом и уж тем более о выборе профессии. 

Магнус писал немного, но он и предупреждал, что большую часть дня будет на встречах. Вероятно, у него на работе намечаются какие-то серьезные перемены.

В десять Алек берется за наушники и отмечается в колл-центре о начале смены.

Первой подключается одна из постоянных клиенток. Она всегда звонит, когда получает зарплату. Ее муж умер несколько лет назад, и, по ее словам, Алек сильно напоминает ей его. Она лежит в постели, в окружении подушек, прижимает телефон к уху, рассказывает, как прошел ее день и смеется над всеми его дурацкими шутками. 

Он слушает, как она засыпает, дожидается звукового сигнала о том, что время разговора подходит к концу, и, как обычно, заканчивает разговор тихим:

— Сладких снов, милая.

Алек принимает еще несколько коротких звонков, пока не подсвечивается экран его телефона. Он просит Магнуса дать ему минутку коротким сообщением и уведомляет колл-центр о завершении своего рабочего вечера.

Когда Магнус все-таки звонит, Алеку кажется, что он тысячу лет его не слышал.

— Добрый вечер, дорогой, — его голос туманом окутывает Алека, и тот плетется в спальню, ослабляя галстук.

— Как прошел твой день?

— Загруженно, но это и не плохо. Мы наконец восстанавливаем свою клиентскую базу, и скоро я получу долгожданные новости.

— Хорошие новости?

— Надеюсь, — говорит Магнус расслаблено и счастливо. Алек же надеется, что это немного из-за него. — Как прошел твой день? 

Алек громко выдыхает. Он ложится на кровать и прижимает к груди подушку.

— Во-первых, долбанный снег. Я ненавижу холод, ты знал?

— Не знал, но сделаю отметку в памяти.

Фоном раздается незнакомый специфический и ритмичный звук. Только услышав характерный лязг сковородки, Алек осознает — Магнус готовит.

— Во-вторых, прямо с порога меня отправили в Старбакс.

— Отвратительное пойло, одно молоко с сахаром. Пил сегодня Старбакс. Понатыкали на каждом углу — не скроешься.

— Кажется, сегодня я сделал доброе дело.

— О, правда?

— Да, значительный прорыв в баре.

— Ты работаешь в баре? — похоже, Магнус заинтригован куда сильнее, чем нужно.

— Нет, проводил время с подругой. Вариант рабочей встречи под алкоголь.

— Ясно. Чтож, Хэменгуэй бы однозначно оценил.

А потом кое-что приходит ему в голову, и он уже не может отделаться от этой мысли. Алек и рад бы оказаться человеком, который не имеет привычки огорошивать людей неудобными вопросами, но такой уж он есть. Черта характера, которую Иззи называет крайне непривлекательной. Ни возраст, ни какой-никакой здравый смысл не сказались на его беспардонной потребности знать пусть даже очень болезненную правду.

— Магнус, могу я задать вопрос? 

— Конечно. О чем угодно.

— У тебя есть друзья?

— А разве не у всех есть?

Алек уклончиво хмыкает. Считая Майю, у него набирается сокрушительный результат в одну штуку.

— У меня много знакомых и двое очень хороших друзей.

— А где они были в Рождество?

— А вот это вопрос, которым я сам недавно задавался, — Магнус звучит задумчиво, но не грустно. — После последнего разрыва я отдалился. И их вины в этом нет. Я просил дать мне время наедине с собой, они согласились. И тут какое дело... легко думать, мол, вот завтра, завтра я обязательно восстановлю связи. Завтра я все исправлю, верну отношения, которые запорол. А потом завтра превращается во вчера. И однажды ты обнаруживаешь, что все и правда оставили тебя в покое. Оказываешься совсем один и понимаешь, что одинок уже очень долго и даже привык к этому. И тогда просить о том, в чем нуждаешься, оказывается очень сложно.

— И в чем же ты нуждаешься?

— В том же, в чем и любой человек, полагаю. Любовь, привязанность, свое место в жизни. Нет человека, который был бы как остров (7). Не будь как я, не совершай моих ошибок. Мне понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что никто не способен прожить жизнь в одиночку.

Алек думает о Джейсе, который кормит его. О Майе, которая вытаскивает развеяться. Иззи, которая постоянно звонит, чтобы доставать его на тему затворничества и задроства. Даже о маме, которая приходит смерить их клоповник осуждающим взглядом на каждой без исключений неделе. Они никогда не оставляют его в одиночестве, даже когда ему отчаянно хочется побыть одному. И он вдруг чувствует благодарность. У кого-то и этого нет. 

— Ну, — тихо говорит Алек, — теперь ты не один. У тебя есть я.

На долгую минуту повисает молчание и даже стук на том конце затихает. У Алека, конечно, не случается сердечного приступа, но он на грани.

Магнус заговаривает задушенным откровенным голосом, пропитанным болью, природу которой Алек понять не может, но хочет:

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что значишь для меня.

Среди всех людей, кто любит Алека, среди всех вещей, какие те ради него делают, никогда не было кого-то, кто бы его выбрал. Да, допустим, Магнусу понравился его профиль, и встретились они совершенно случайно. Только вот Магнус продолжил звонить, Магнус позвонил на его личный номер, Магнус «поцеловал» его в канун Нового Года.

Алек задается вопросом, как бы ощущался настоящий поцелуй Магнуса. От одной мысль что-то вспыхивает у него внутри и разгорается внизу живота. Губы покалывает, и он трет нижнюю пальцем.

— Хочешь... Мы могли бы заняться тем, что делали на Рождество. 

— Не то чтобы я не был непрестанно голоден до твоего несомненно соблазнительного тела, но день был длинный у нас обоих, и я еще не поел. Ты не против... мог бы ты... просто побыть на телефоне немного? Составить мне компанию? 

— Конечно, — говорит Алек, слышит говорящий гулкий звук перевода на громкую связь, и сам поступает также. 

Он стонет, садясь, распускает галстук и снимает пиджак, перекидывает то и другое через спинку кровати, потом выскальзывает из штанов, раздеваясь до трусов и майки. Закутывается в мятое одеяло, удерживая поблизости телефон. 

— Ты, должно быть, дома сейчас? — логичное предположение, раз уж Магнус готовит, но, может, он работает в какой-нибудь теле-кухне, Алек-то не знает. Ничем не хуже нефтяного магната.

— Ага, освободился сегодня пораньше. Кажется, я и забыл, что есть мир помимо работы.

На заднем плане звучит музыка, заглушаемая время от времени шипением и щелчками.

— Звучит неплохо, кто это?

— Билли Холидей. Показалась уместной в холодный тихий вечер. Я давненько не стряхивал пыль со своих пластинок, это все твое влияние.

— Надеюсь, в хорошем смысле. 

Алек чувствует, как наливаются тяжестью веки и слипаются глаза.

— Только в лучших из смыслов.

Шипение еды в сковородке, напевающий вполголоса Магнус, еле-слышно поющая о летних днях и маленьких радостях жизни Билли — Алек впитывает все и чувствует себя открытым нараспашку. А Магнус врывается и устраивается у него внутри насовсем, пока он не засыпает, наконец согревшись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Триплсек — бесцветный ликер с ароматом апельсина, крепость - 15-40%.  
> 2\. Корп., Конф.-инф. — маркировка дела в формате: "Вид юридического лица, Вид судебного процесса". В оригинале Inc. Sec. Litig.: Inc. - Incorporation - корпорация. Sec. Litig. - Security Litigation - это судебный спор по вопросам нарушения законодательства по вопросам использования конфиденциальной информации в коммерческой деятельности, например, инсайдерские торговые операции, манипулирование операциями на бирже.  
> 3\. Дело №15-55173, которое листает Алек, вполне реальное, его можно найти по номеру.  
> 4\. РСРЦБ — юридический стандарт.  
> 5\. Закон — это разум, свободный от страсти (цит.) — Аристотель (384 до н.э. – 322 до н.э.) – древнегреческий философ и ученый.  
> 6\. Stare decisis (лат.) — “Стой на том, что решено” — доктрина судебного прецедента.  
> 7\. “Нет человека, который был бы как остров” — цитата из стихотворения Джона Донна.


	7. Глава 7

На следующее утро Майя докладывает Катарине. Сверху нисходит милость, и прочесывание старых дел останавливается. Алек прикидывает, какой еще кошмар готовят для них работодатели.

Они с Майей принимают поздравления от полдюжины перепуганных стажеров. Что ж, признание заслуг из страха — все же признание, и Алек позволяет угостить себя неоправданно дорогим кофе из Старбакса. Он морщится и долго не может проглотить приторную жидкость:

— Вкуснотища. 

Их бесцеремонно бросают обратно на доставку кофе и дежурства у ксерокса.

— Сколько же ксерокопий нужно этой чертовой фирме? — ворчит Алек, опуская на стол огромную пачку еще теплых листов. Стол протестующе скрипит.

— Радуйся, что тебе не приходится делать Феллу массаж ног, — говорит Майя, аккуратно подпиливая ногти. Однажды она спросила Алека, какая форма ногтей ему больше нравится, на что тот озадаченно ответил: «Обычная. Конечно же».

— Бог ты мой, — выдыхает Алек. — Им правда позволено обращаться с нами таким образом?

— Теоретически мы можем уйти в любое время. Мы не связаны контрактом и нам не платят. Думаю, они могут потребовать что угодно в рамках закона. А уж в этом они знают толк.

— Это несправедливо.

— Жизнь вообще несправедливая штука, — замечает Майя, откладывая пилочку. — И, будучи во власти ее причудливого деспотизма, мы крутимся как можем.

— Фаталистично.

— Я реалист.

Алек останавливается взглядом на шрамах у нее на шее. Пожалуй, с тяготами судьбы она знакома не понаслышке.

В среду утром Майя появляется с огромной кипой бумаг.

— Итак, новое задание.

— Да? И что теперь? Забег в Старбакс? Поймать такси в метель и удерживать его голыми руками? Изложить историю фирмы в танце? Какое новое оригинальное унижение они придумали?

— Кто-то встал не с той ноги.

— Извини, — вздыхает Алек. — Просто... стажировка подходит к концу, я немного нервничаю.

— Ага, понимаю. Только одного из интернов примут на постоянную работу. Кто знает, что будет с нами через год?

— Наверное окажемся в Пафкипси¹, — мрачно заключает Алек. — Не хочу жить в Пафкипси и работать на Дюма или Макфейл.

— А кто хочет? — спрашивает Майя.

Неопределенность давит на Алека. Даже соглашаясь на стажировку, он не заглядывал настолько далеко вперед. Такой подход — жить одним днем, иногда одним часом, — помог ему в школе, а позже и в университете. Не волнуйся об итоговой оценке — подумай о предстоящем тесте. Не думай о туманном, возможно ужасном будущем — закончи стажировку, ответь на звонок. Его жизнь — череда разрозненных моментов, не связанных друг с другом.

— Катарину официально сделали партнером. Позже будет пафосное объявление и вечеринка. Они хотят, чтобы сегодня мы наклепали и разослали приглашения.

— Рад за нее.

— Ага, я даже видела, как она улыбнулась, — говорит Майя и принимается за работу. — Они там наверху пьют шампанское.

За ее спиной кто-то смывает в туалете и щедро распыляет освежитель воздуха.

Алек морщится, а Майя закатывает глаза:

— Это Геральд со своим ежедневным моционом. Боже, почему нельзя заниматься этим дома?

Алек наклоняется вперед, берет одно приглашение. Плотный картон, надпись выполнена объемным стилизованным шрифтом. Что на вид, что на ощупь — дорого.  
— Ты хоть иногда задумываешься об этом? О пропасти между нами и ними? Между стажерами и старшими сотрудниками? Даже сейчас мы распихиваем по конвертам приглашения на вечеринку, на которую нас вообще не позвали, — говорит Алек.

— Ты ведь меня знаешь, — беспечно пожимает плечами Майя. — Я обычно всегда за, чтобы объесть богатых, но не в этом случае, ведь я отчаянно мечтаю стать одной из них.

— На зарплату бармена особо не разгуляешься?

— Несмотря на любовь ко второму месту работы, к сожалению, решив стать юристом и не проводить жизнь, разливая пиво за чаевые в пятьдесят пять центов, я нажила огромные долги. — Алек смеется и откидывается на спинку стула, а Майя между тем продолжает: — И как бы мне ни претило отказываться от жизни за липкой стойкой бара, я действительно хочу посвятить себя именно этому. Корпоративное право — все, о чем я мечтала, и если ради него необходимо распихать чертовы бумажки по конвертам, значит так тому и быть.

Хотел бы Алек иметь подобную убежденность, но понятия не имеет, каково это.

Несколько часов они работают молча, а потом у Майи звонит телефон.  
— О-о, — говорит она, повесив трубку. — Вызывают наверх.

Алек сочувственно кивает и продолжает работать, периодически сверяя адрес на конверте с клиентской базой. Отбор прошли только самые крупные и важные.

Когда Алек был маленьким, отец тоже ходил на пафосные вечеринки. Он наблюдал, как мама собиралась перед зеркалом — душила запястья и шею, элегантно забирала наверх длинные волосы. Она была очень-очень красивой.

— Останься дома, — просил он.

— Не сегодня, — говорила мама, целуя его в макушку.

— Когда я смогу пойти с вами?

— Сегодняшний вечер очень важен для твоего отца, Алек. Детям туда нельзя.

Он все еще помнит запах ее парфюма и извиняющийся взгляд, когда она уходила без него.

Тогда он тоже не прошел отбор.

Майя возвращается минут через тридцать. Вид у нее огорошенный.

— Что случилось? — Алек взволнованно вскакивает с места.

Майя колеблется.

— Алек... Я...

— Что? Что такое?

— Мне предложили работу.

Оглядываясь назад, Алеку бы хотелось сказать, что первой реакцией была радость за подругу, но он всего лишь человек. Желудок ухает вниз, ноги подгибаются. Кажется, его сейчас стошнит.

— Алек, мне так жаль.

Он оцепенело качает головой. Собственное огорчение — не повод обосрать удачу Майи.  
— Поздравляю, — выдавливает он.

— Серьезно?

Майя явно беспокоится. Алек понимает, что ведет себя отвратительно. Для нее это должно стать счастливым моментом, но он может лишь болезненно скривиться.

— Ага. Наверное, нам стоит вернуться к работе.

Краем глаза Алек видит, как Майя тянется к нему, но как бы ни хотелось, не может заставить себя взять ее за руку.

Работу они заканчивают молча.

— Если хочешь, я отнесу все Катарине, — говорит Майя. Голос ее угрюм.

— Я сам, — бурчит Алек. Ему стыдно, но он никак не может взять себя в руки.

Поднимаясь наверх, он смотрит на свое искаженное отражение в гладкой стальной стене лифта. Алек заторможено стучится в дверь кабинета Катарины, он словно нырнул в океан и теперь ощущает давление толщи воды.

— Войдите, — отзывается Катарина.

— Я слышал, вас можно поздравить, — говорит он и ставит коробку на край стола.

Катарина выглядит счастливой. Да и как иначе? Весь тяжкий труд окупился.

— Да. Я знала, что это скоро произойдет, но внезапно подвернулось выгодное дело. Все случилось раньше, чем я думала. Не рассказывай пока никому. Мы скоро все объявим официально. А заодно предложим одному из вас постоянную работу.

— Я знаю, что это будет Майя. — Он немного ненавидит себя за то, как холодно и зло звучит голос. Родители были убеждены, что хороший адвокат должен безупречно держать лицо. Эмоции лишь все осложняют.

Но как бы родители ни старались вдолбить в него эту истину, усвоить ее он так и не смог.

— О, она тебе рассказала?

— Мы друзья. — Точнее были ими. Алек понятия не имеет, переживет ли их дружба сегодняшний день. Будет ли Майя считать его другом после такого ублюдочного поведения. 

— Что ж, не страшно, что ты знаешь. Твоя стажировка подходит к концу.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но не может сдержаться. Урок о безудержной жажде знаний он как раз усвоил. Ему необходимо знать правду, даже если это причинит боль.

— Насколько я был близок к тому, чтобы меня отобрали?

Он бросает взгляд на Катарину — черты ее лица смягчаются, взгляд становится печальным. Так же когда-то смотрела на него мама, и он резко жалеет, что поднял эту тему.

— Лайтвуд, — вздыхает Катарина, — ты умный, упорный. Эта стажировка откроет тебе двери во многие крупные фирмы. Им повезет, если ты их выберешь.

— Но не в эту. Вы бы никогда не выбрали меня, да?

Ему хочется кричать — настолько использованным он себя чувствует. И неважно, что изначально было понятно: стажировка — это лотерея. Казалось, что, быть может, на этот раз выиграет. Тогда родители бы им гордились... Неважно. Все это неважно.

Однако есть еще кое-что, что ему необходимо знать.

— Найди я дело — это бы что-то изменило?

Катарина выглядит удивленной.

— Алек, нет. Майя рассказала, что это был ты, еще в прошлый понедельник, когда обратила мое внимание на него. Я сама выбирала, кого оставить из интернов. Это мой подарок на повышение. Именно я выбрала Майю для этой стажировки. Отобрала из тысячи претендентов. Она всегда была моим первоочередным выбором.

Этого достаточно. Алек разворачивается и уходит.

Он останавливается в мужском туалете на первом этаже и умывается холодной водой. Надо возвращаться на рабочее место. Катарина права: эта стажировка в любом случае украсит его резюме. Иначе никто бы на нее не пошел. Но сколько бы Алек ни старался, не может заставить себя вернуться обратно и как ни в чем не бывало совершать звонки и делать ксерокопии. Он словно прирос.

Портфель и пальто остались на столе. Он хлопает себя по карманам: телефон, ключи от квартиры и немного налички. Пошло оно все. Он идет домой.

Как в тумане он добирается домой на метро. Оказавшись в спальне, забирается в кровать. Проверяет телефон, видит два пропущенных звонка от Майи, та, наверное, гадает, какого черта он торчит в туалете уже полтора часа. 

Ему хочется просто поговорить с Магнусом. Он отправляет короткое сообщение и ждет ответа.

А спустя несколько минут сдается и засыпает.

Позже вечером Алек переодевается в домашнюю одежду и берет рабочую гарнитуру. Раз уж его не ожидают чудесные перспективы трудоустройства, можно хотя бы подзаработать, и пусть ради этого придется сплясать под чужую дудку.

Из соседней комнаты доносится приглушенная отрывистая мелодия — видимо, Джейс вернулся с учебы. Он притворяется, что любит рэп, но Алек точно знает: тот подсел на последние альбом Кейши и теперь слушает его на повторе.

Алек сидит на диване и отвечает на третий звонок за вечер, когда в гостиной появится Джейс.  
— Будешь хорошим мальчиком? Будешь слушаться свою госпожу?

Джейс таращится на него и одними губами произносит «госпожа». Выглядит он при этом сбитым с толку.

Алек пожимает плечами. Спустя пять минут клиент вешает трубку. Алек смотрит на экран и с разочарованием замечает, что звонков больше нет.

Джейс выходит из кухни, где, по-видимому, прятался, как чертов трус.

— Приветик, — говорит он. — Нам надо поговорить.

На нем черные брюки и белая рубашка — он собирается на работу. Хоть у одного из них работа, о которой можно рассказать незнакомцу на улице, не боясь угодить в психушку.

Алек давит истерический смех. Кто бы мог подумать?

— О причинах твоего странного поведения? — предполагает Алек.

— Я собираюсь пропустить следующий семестр. Если понадобится, то два. Я работал и набивал руку, думаю попытаться поступить в кулинарную школу.

— Категорически нет.

Джейс раздосадованно проводит рукой по волосам. 

— Алек, чувак, это не тебе решать.

— Моя задача заботиться о тебе, — упрямится Алек. — Я твой старший брат.

— Вовсе нет. — Джейс присаживается к нему на диван. Выражение его лица меняется. Черт, если еще хоть кто-нибудь посмотрит на Алека с нежностью и жалостью, он спалит квартиру, возможно, и весь Нью-Йорк. — Я взрослый. Могу сам о себе позаботиться.

— Я все еще стираю твои трусы, — замечает Алек.

— Вот! Это же странно. Никто тебя не просит. У меня было достаточно отцов, и все они отстой. Мне не нужен еще один. Мне нужен брат.

Алек стаскивает наушники и отбрасывает на столик.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы с Иззи были счастливы и ни в чем не нуждались.

— Ну, так не получится. Алек, ты не должен вмешиваться. Позволь нам жить собственной жизнью. Возможно, я совершаю огромную ошибку, но это моя ошибка. И я не хочу потом оглядываться назад и жалеть, гадая, что было бы, поступи я иначе.

Да, Алек понимает. Ему двадцать с небольшим и такое чувство, что он на 5% состоит из ужасной еды, на 20% из кофе и на 75% из сожалений. Он не желает, чтобы Джейс и Иззи кончили так же.

— Ладно, — говорит Алек. — Я тебе доверяю.

После ухода Джейса до Алека доходит, что он, вообще-то, может позвонить Магнусу сам. Не надо слать сообщения или ждать, словно девчонка на школьном балу, ищущая внимания популярного парня.

Магнус отвечает после первого же гудка.

— Какой приятный сюрприз.

— Ты что, пил? — подозрительно интересуется Алек.

— Всего парочку бокалов шампанского.

— Сегодня ужасный день, — стонет Алек. — Но я рад, что для тебя он сложился удачно.

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

— Вряд ли, — отвечает Алек, заходит к себе в комнату и присаживается на край кровати. — Меня прокатили с работой.

— Мне очень жаль.

— И... Я даже не уверен, что хотел получить ее. Я так долго занимался тем, что считал необходимым, что ни разу не задумался, а чего же я, собственно, хочу.

— Да, это тяжело. Я так понимаю, тебе лет двадцать? Кто бы что ни говорил — это сложный период. Ты обладаешь свободой, но живешь в неопределенности. Взрослый без ответов. Но вот в чем дело: ответы не приходят с возрастом, возникают лишь новые вопросы с куда более сложными ответами.

Алек нервно облизывает губы.

— Могу я спросить, сколько тебе лет?

— Мне достаточно лет, и я уже прошел через этот возраст, правда, не так давно.

— На моей дневной работе... я обычный стажер. Ты знал об этом?

— Нет, и этого незачем стыдиться. Мы все с чего-то начинаем. У меня в офисе тоже есть стажеры.

— Да?

— Я не имею никакого отношения к данной программе, но, похоже, все счастливы работать у нас. Это действительно престижно.

Алек сдавливает пальцами переносицу.

— Магнус, поверь, все они несчастны, однако они на мели и отчаянно нуждаются в хорошей работе, поэтому надеются, что неблагодарная стажировка приблизит их к ней хоть на шаг.

Магнус замолкает.

— Должен признать, я никогда не думал об этом с такой стороны.

— Понимаю. Это часть корпоративной культуры, так заведено. Я даже не знаю, почему жалуюсь.

— То, что это часть корпоративной культуры, не означает, что так правильно, — говорит Магнус. — Ты можешь жаловаться сколько хочешь. Ты расстроен, в этом нет ничего плохого.

— Спасибо. — Алек и не подозревал, насколько важно для него услышать эти слова.

— Подожди минутку, я закрою жалюзи.

— Ты все еще в офисе?

— Насыщенный день, — говорит Магнус. Алек слышит, как закрываются жалюзи и щелкает дверной замок. — Почти все разошлись, но нельзя терять бдительность. Надо поддерживать свою отвратительную репутацию.

— Правда? Ты кажешься очень добрым.

— Никто не достигает высот, не будучи редкостным засранцем. Но на самом деле мы не те, кем кажемся. Не существует исключительно хороших или плохих людей.

— Угу. Наверное. Никогда особо не задумывался об этом. Мне кажется, на вершине должно быть очень одиноко.

— Не сейчас. — В голосе Магнуса звучат теплые интонации. — У меня ведь есть ты, не так ли?

— Так, — подтверждает Алек.

— А теперь у меня есть план, как помочь тебе расслабиться.

— Что ты задумал?

— Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе сегодня, — говорит Магнус. — Когда последний раз кто-то делал это для тебя?

Алек не знает, не может вспомнить.

— Что на тебе надето?

Алек не в силах сдержать смех.

— Ушам не верю. Это так старомодно.

— Я не профи, так что потерпи, — смеется Магнус. — Кто-нибудь хоть раз делал это для тебя?

Улыбка исчезает с лица Алека.

— Нет.

— Раздевайся.

Алек ставит телефон на громкую связь, стаскивает футболку и вздрагивает, когда воздух холодит кожу.

— Я... ну... На мне футболка и старые штаны. Ничего сексуального.

— Я придерживаюсь иного мнения.

Алек встает, подцепляет большими пальцами пояс штанов.  
— Я снимаю штаны.

— И на тебе останутся только обтягивающие черные боксеры и улыбка?

Алек тихонько смеется. Их первый разговор, когда он соврал Магнусу.

— Неа. Самые обычные боксеры. Белые. Скучные. — Он проводит пальцем по резинке. — Резинка обтрепалась. Надо купить новые, но времени нет.

— Уверен, ты в них выглядишь охрененно. Я бы хотел снять их с тебя. Зубами.

Алек судорожно выдыхает.

— У тебя получается лучше, чем ты думаешь. — Он стаскивает трусы и отбрасывает прочь. Те исчезают в темноте. Он понятия не имеет, где они теперь, да ему плевать. — Теперь я голый.

— Отлично. Ложись на кровать.

Он берет из ящика смазку, бросает на покрывало и вытягивается на спине. Пружины скрипят. Матрас продавлен и ужасен, но сойдет. Раз он удерживает его вес, так какой смысл менять? Отвратительная, прагматичная часть мозга, которую никак не заткнуть, не позволяет Алеку избавиться от чего-то хоть немного полезного.

— Я отсюда слышу, как ты думаешь.

— Туше. — Алек раскидывает руки и заставляет себя расслабиться. Свет приглушен, в комнате прохладно, покрывало царапает спину.

— Отпусти себя, — мягко говорит Магнус. — Доверься мне.

— Хорошо. — Алек делает глубокий вдох. — Ладно, что теперь?

Магнус откашливается.

— Как далеко ты хочешь зайти?

— На твое усмотрение, — отвечает Алек, расправляет плечи и наконец постепенно расслабляется. — Я скажу, если будет перебор.

— Уверен?

— Ты тоже должен довериться мне.

— Ладно, — затаив дыхание, говорит Магнус. Алек слышит звук растегиваемой молнии, скрип стула. То, что Магнус трогает себя, думая о нем, заставляет сердце учащенно биться. — Я целую тебя в шею.

Алек запрокидывает голову и представляет, как Магнус почти невесомо касается губами кожи. 

— Теперь горло. — Алек ласкает кончиками пальцев горло, имитируя прикосновения губ, ощущает биение пульса, спускается ниже к груди.

— Я спускаюсь поцелуями ниже, целую грудь, задерживаюсь на сосках.

Алек ведет рукой до коричневатого бугорка и легонько сжимает.

— Я вбираю один в рот, сосу, задевая кожу зубами. Тебе нравится?

Алек судорожно сглатывает. 

— Да.

Он раздвигает ноги, член стоит. Алек представляет, как Магнус покрывает поцелуями его тело, спускаясь все ниже. Остро ощущает каждый миллиметр разгоряченной кожи. Чувствует, как оживает под звуки ласкающего низкого голоса Магнуса, льнет к своей руке, которая мучительно медленно смещается к низу живота.

— Я беру твой член в рот и сосу, пока ты не теряешь самообладание.

Алек выдавливает смазку на ладонь и обхватывает член, представляя влажный жар рта Магнуса, холод колец на бедре, когда тот удерживает его на месте.

— Магнус, — беспомощно зовет он.

— Я веду двумя пальцами вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц и пропихиваю их внутрь.

Алек сгибает колени, подтягивает одно к груди, массирует пальцами анус и проталкивает один внутрь. Ощущение, как обычно, поначалу неприятное, странное, но он отдается во власть голоса Магнуса и заставляет себя расслабиться.

— Да, я делаю это.

Магнус порывисто втягивает воздух.

— Я бы растягивал тебя медленно. Целовал внутреннюю поверхность бедра, облизывал член, пока у тебя ни начали бы дрожать колени и ты не взмолился, чтобы я тебя трахнул.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипит Алек.

— Добавь еще один палец и думай обо мне. Теперь я целую тебя, мой язык у тебя во рту, и ты можешь почувствовать, какой ты на вкус.

Алек открывает рот и добавляет еще один палец, надрачивая себе другой рукой. «Магнус, Магнус», — думает он. Это слишком. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует, как капелька влаги стекает из уголка, скользит по щеке и попадает в ухо.

— Боже, — стонет Магнус. Судя по голосу, он близок. Алек теряет контроль, живот напряжен, глаза плотно закрыты, он будто мчится на скорости сто миль в час и ведет его лишь голос Магнуса.

— Трахни меня, пожалуйста, — умоляет Алек. — Пожалуйста.

Стоит сменить угол, как пальцы задеваются что-то внутри, вызывая искры, и он представляет, что Магнус вдавливает его в кровать, движется в нем.

— Да, да. Я вхожу в тебя и, боже, ты такой узкий и жаркий. Бля.

Он слышит знакомые звуки — Магнус дрочит себе.

— Магнус, — стонет Алек, прижимаясь щекой к подушке. — Бля. Расскажи мне, какой я.

— Ты потрясающий. Я словно оказался дома, — говорит Магнус, голос напряженный, тихий. Он стонет, протяжно и низко, звук вырывается откуда-то из глубины, где был спрятан все время, пока Алек его не нашел. Он с легкостью представляет Магнуса, видит, как тот сидит в расстегнутых брюках один в кабинете и слушает, как Алек трахает себя пальцами и выстанывает его имя.

— Ты мой дом, — мягко выдыхает Магнус.

В глазах темнеет, удовольствие нарастает и схлопывается. Алек качается на его волнах так долго, как только может, пальцы поджимаются, ноги дрожат.

— Магнус, мне кажется... — выдыхает он. — Мне кажется, я люблю тебя.

— Да. — Голос Магнуса звучит зачарованно. — Да, мне кажется, я тоже тебя люблю, Чад. Милый.

На Алека словно выливают ведро холодной воды. Он отводит руку, сперма подсыхает на животе, вязнет на пальцах.

Чад — его альтер-эго. Не Алек.

Черт побери, Магнус его не любит. Он его даже не знает. Происходящее между ними, чтобы там ни напридумывал Алек, нереально.

Он никогда не оказывался для кого-то на первом месте. Какой же он идиот.

Алек нащупывает телефон и заканчивает звонок. В ушах раздаются гудки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Пафкипси — маленький город в 130 км от Нью-Йорка.


	8. Chapter 8

Алек заходит в кафе и покупает Майе печенье и кофе. На улице распогодилось — этакий внезапный островок тепла посреди стужи, — поэтому вместо пальто он надел легкую куртку и прихватил зонт. Обещают ливень.

Майя уже трудится на своем рабочем месте. «Вот поэтому-то ее и взяли», — язвительно думает Алек. Вчера вечером он отключил телефон и долго ворочался в раздумьях. В три часа ночи сдался и до утра смотрел старые фильмы. Он может бросить стажировку, но это будет означать сжечь мосты, и время действительно будет потрачено впустую.

Поэтому Алек наступил на горло собственной гордости, принял душ, отутюжил костюм, аккуратно зачесал волосы назад и завязал галстук. Отец всегда предпочитал двойной Виндзорский узел, но Алек его так и не освоил. Чересчур хлопотно и заметно укорачивает галстук, а при его росте тот и без того всегда кажется слишком коротким. Галстуки ему не идут, и никогда не шли. Алек понятия не имеет, почему отец всегда настаивал на них.

Глядя в зеркало, он дважды обернул широкий край вокруг узкого и завел конец в петлю. Так проще и практичнее, и больше подходит ему по стилю. Он выглядел отлично. Забавно, он никогда не был настолько неуверен в себе и не находился в таком раздрае, но при этом наконец походил внешне на настоящего взрослого. Вспомнились слова Магнуса, что с годами ответов не становится больше, нарастает лишь количество сложных вопросов.

Уже в офисе Алек молча ставит печенье и кофе к Майе на стол. У стены в углу он замечает свой портфель с пятном, подозрительно напоминающим след от ботинка. 

Алек садится на стул. Спустя мгновение Майя протягивает руку, отламывает кусочек печенья и изящно отправляет в рот.

— Со мной ты можешь не притворяться, — говорит Алек.

Она поднимает голову, настороженно смотрит большими темными глазами:

— Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, какая есть. Я и так слишком долго этим занималась.

— Я считаю, что ты потрясающая, — говорит Алек. — И я очень горжусь тобой.

Майя фыркает, плечи ее расслабляются.

— Пытаешься подкупить меня лестью, Лайтвуд?

— У меня получается? — Алек складывает руки в замок и подается вперед.

— Возможно. — Она берет печенье и откусывает чуть ли не половину. Полная противоположность изяществу — даже отвратительно. И в этом вся Майя. Алек широко улыбается. Она понижает голос до заговорщического шепота: — Слышала, у Бейна сегодня отвратительное настроение. Он уже наорал на троих и довел до слез доставщика воды. На твоем месте я бы держалась от него подальше.

— Я всегда так и делаю. Он редкостный засранец.

Майя награждает его нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Вообще-то нет. По крайней мере, он обычно не так плох.

— Однажды он довел до слез тебя. Не думай, что я забыл, — настаивает Алек. — Даже если он заботится о сиротах по воскресеньям, я не могу простить его за то, что тебе сделал. Только засранцы так относятся к стажерам.

— Все было иначе, — говорит она, складывает бумажный пакет от печенья и закидывает его в мусорное ведро. Вид у нее довольный. Она аккуратно стряхивает крошки с пиджака. — Он просто предупредил меня, что они наняли моего бывшего и тот выйдет на работу после нового года.

— Бывший, который оставил тебе этот шрам? — Алек указывает на ее шею.

— Угу. — Ее пальцы подрагивают, но она держит руки на столе. — Я общалась с чуваком из отдела кадров, чтобы понять, как действовать в данной ситуации. Но он пока не знает, как расторгнуть контракт с тем, кто официально согласился. 

— А это возможно?

— Видимо. Но это непросто, вероятно, придется заплатить, чтобы он ушел по-тихому.

— Бейн был готов сделать это для тебя?

— Угу. Вообще для него бы это стало сущим кошмаром, и он изо всех сил старался его избежать. Но он мог и не предупреждать меня. Он просто не хотел, чтобы я столкнулась со своим бывшим в холле или еще где.

— Я все равно думаю, что он засранец, — упорствует Алек, и Майя смеется в ответ.

Он достает телефон. Три пропущенных звонка от Магнуса вчера вечером, но ничего утром. Алек отправляет ему короткое сообщение: «Извини. Позвони, я все объясню. Пожалуйста».

Ответа нет, и с этим ничего не поделать. Его жизнь и работа не встанут на паузу лишь потому, что он облажался вчера. В этом вся соль жизненных уроков: ты можешь извиниться, но это не означает, что извинения будут приняты.

Иногда остается лишь ждать.

Дома Алек принимает четыре звонка, а потом перестает оттягивать неизбежное. Телефон упрямо молчит. Ни сообщений, ни звонков. Только Иззи доложила, что успешно сдала тест. Он гордится сестрой, возможно, даже слишком. Вот только ему обидно — она всегда знала, чего хочет от жизни. Джейс тоже разобрался, к чему лежит душа.

Алек же старший, и до сих пор чувствует себя потерянным, не может определиться. В этом нет ничего страшного. Иногда с людьми случаются страшные вещи: сложное детство или отношения, от которых долго не можешь оправиться. А иногда ничего не происходит, просто некоторым жизнь дается труднее. И нет во всем этом никакой закономерности.

Алек отправляет Магнусу сообщение, ожидая, что тот тут же перезвонит. Но телефон молчит. Он успевает посмотреть две серии «Друзей», которые кажутся не такими смешными, как в детстве, доесть остатки стряпни Джейса и переодеться, когда раздается звонок. Он как раз чистит зубы в ванной и, заслышав знакомую мелодию, бросается по крошечному коридору в спальню, чтобы поскорее ответить.

— Привет, — пыхтит он с зубной щеткой во рту.

— Привет. Я не был уверен, что еще услышу тебя, — чопорно говорит Магнус. Перемены в его голосе задевают. Даже когда они только познакомились и их общение больше походило на танец вслепую, Магнус никогда не был настолько отстранен.

— Рад, что ты позвонил. Я на это очень надеялся, — Алек откладывает зубную щетку на тумбочку.

— Поначалу я не понял, что произошло, — непринужденно рассказывает Магнус. — Я подумал, нас разъединили, и перезвонил тебе. Когда ты не ответил, набрал снова. Дважды.

Он делает глубокий вдох.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я чувствовал? После...

Алек падает спиной на кровать, его мутит.

— Знаю. Мне чертовски жаль.

Магнус молчит, и Алек отчаянно пытается придумать что бы сказать, но понятия не имеет, как все исправить. Если они отдалились, если ожидания Алека расходятся с реальностью, то в этом виноват лишь он сам. Он не был честен с Магнусом, а отношения, построенные на лжи или недомолвках, ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

— Я вчера сделал что-то не так? — наконец спрашивает Магнус. Алек ненавидит себя за неуверенность в его голосе. И внезапно с ужасом осознает, что если может сделать Магнуса счастливым, то так же легко может и огорчить.

Вот что значит любить и быть любимым. Отношения требуют большего уважения и внимания, чем уделяет им Алек.

— Нет, просто я идиот. Я... Меня зовут не Чад.

— Кто б сомневался, — сухо замечает Магнус.

— Алек. Меня зовут Алек.

— Алек. — Магнус раскатывает имя на языке, словно дегустирует дорогое вино. — Это имя подходит тебе больше, чем Чад.

— Похоже, моя мама тоже так думала. И раз уж мы полностью честны: скажи свое настоящее имя?

— Магнус.

— Как знаешь.

— Правда Магнус, — отвечает тот слегка обиженно.

— Конечно, — примирительно соглашается Алек. Это весьма сексуальное имя. Возможно, Магнус говорит правду, а может у него какое-нибудь жуткое имя типа бабушачьего Джеральдин. Но какая разница, ведь то, что происходит между ними — это все по-настоящему. — Я прощен?

— Думаю, да. — Алек облегченно выдыхает: ему готовы простить многочисленные проебы. — Теперь, хорошенько поразмыслив, должен признать, что весьма неприятно и неожиданно услышать имя другого мужчины прямо посреди акта. Ну и если мы уже шутим об этом, то получилось немного смешно.

— Нет, не шутим.

— Ясно.

— Как прошел твой день?

— Отвратительно. — Магнус тяжело вздыхает. — Одна хитрая бестия разбила мне сердце. Кажется, я довел до слез кого-то в офисе.

Звучит знакомо, на Алека накатывает дежавю, но он никак не может сообразить, в чем дело, и не уверен, что это важно.

— Нужно же как-то поддерживать зловещую репутацию, — замечает Алек. — Могу я загладить вину? — Пообщавшись с Магнусом, он стал самоувереннее. Вряд ли настолько, как Джейс, но таких, как брат, пойди поищи.

— Можешь. Но сначала я хочу узнать истинную причину, из-за которой ты расстроился. Дело не только в том, что я назвал тебя не тем именем. Именем, которое, должен заметить, ты сам мне озвучил.

— Я не разозлился. Я... не знаю. — Будь у него ответ — без раздумий бы признался, он вообще слишком честный, но для этого ему бы разобраться во всем этом кавардаке. — У меня был просто ужасный день, а потом выяснилось, что наши отношения построены на лжи. Я понятия не имел, что происходит между нами, нравлюсь ли тебе, способен ли был понравиться, хоть мы ни разу не встречались. Я не могу допустить еще и этой потери.

— Значит, побоявшись потерять меня, ты повесил трубку?

— Я не говорил, что принял верное решение, — защищается Алек.

— Тебе бы стало легче, если бы мы встретились? Происходящее показалось бы более реальным?

У Алека потеют ладони, и в этом нет ничего хорошего. Бля.

— Я не давлю, — спешит заверить Магнус. — Я смирюсь, если все будет продолжаться в том же духе. Но должен сказать, что задумывался о встрече с тобой чаще, чем хотелось бы признать.

— Может, я урод, — выпаливает Алек и тут же зажимает влажной ладонью рот. Какого черта с ним творится?

— Мне все равно, — говорит Магнус. — Для меня ты прекрасен. Я знаю тебя. Даже не зная твоего имени, где живешь и какой кофе предпочитаешь, я все равно знал тебя, Алек.

Алек не знает всего о Магнусе, но понимает, когда кто-то слишком хорош для него. И он действительно в ужасе, что разочарует Магнуса.

— Я не такой раскованный, каким кажусь по телефону, — осторожно замечает он.

— Ага. — Похоже, Магнуса веселит их разговор. — Я в этих отношениях ради макарон и задрипанных труселей.

— Тогда да, — выдыхает Алек.

— Да?

— Да, нам стоит встретиться. — И, не давая себе возможности опомниться, тут же продолжает: — В эти выходные? Мне нравится один бар. — По крайней мере, Майя его подстрахует, если Магнус окажется сумасшедшим или с протезом вместо ноги. Хотя, скорее всего, согласится на Магнуса и с протезом. Ну и втрескался же он, точнее вляпался — теперь ему хочется держаться за руки и обниматься с пиратом. — В субботу?

— У меня есть планы на вечер, но мы можем встретиться позже?

— Да, супер.

— Ты не представляешь, как сильно я жду нашей встречи, — Магнус становится задумчивым. — Разве не странно, что среди всех анкет в тот вечер я выбрал твою? Кто бы мог подумать, куда нас это заведет.

— Почему я? — Вопрос мучает Алека со времени их первого разговора, но ему никогда не хватало смелости задать его. — Почему ты выбрал меня?

Он слышит, как Магнус откидывается на спинку кресла. После субботы, возможно, он увидит это лично.

— Там не было информации о тебе. Ты перечислил музыкантов, которые тебе нравятся, телешоу, кинки, на которые согласен и нет, но ничего о тебе самом. Ни возраста, ни роста, ни веса. Все остальные на сайте расписали себя с лучших сторон, чтобы завлечь меня.

— Ты выбрал меня потому, что я мог оказаться жирдяем средних лет, стыдящимся самого себя?

— Нет, — говорит Магнус, — я выбрал тебя потому, что ты показался мне таким же одиноким, как я.

Удивительно, но последнюю рабочую неделю Алек проводит в приподнятом настроении. Да, у него никаких реальных перспектив и ему предстоит изнурительный процесс по наводнению Нью-Йорка своим до смешного крохотным резюме. Но этот эмоциональный кризис ждет его позже.

Он останавливается перед кабинетом Катарины, чтобы уточнить, какие у нее есть для него поручения на день.

Та поднимает голову и говорит:

— Я сомневалась, закончишь ли ты стажировку после нашего разговора.

— Мне необходимо довести дело до конца. Кто сворачивает с последнего круга марафонской дистанции только потому, что не придет к финишу первым? 

Катарина смотрит внимательно, у Алека неприятное ощущение, будто его оценивают, как скот. Но теперь он не переживает. Это не имеет значения. Он доволен собой.

— Что ж, не думала, что кто-то еще способен на такое, — говорит она и поднимается из-за стола.

— Что именно?

— Удивить меня. Я тебя провожу. У меня как раз кое-какие дела.

По пути они проходят мимо пустующего соседнего кабинета. Алек видел его порядка полдюжины раз, но всегда забывал расспросить. Внутри стол, кресло и парочка завядших комнатных растений. Вид до странного нездоровый и довольно унылый.

— Чей это был кабинет?

— Ну, это долгая история. Раньше его занимал партнер, работавший еще до моего прихода. Точнее, она была одной из главных. Но похоже, внезапно решила отделиться и создала собственную фирму.

— И с тех пор кабинет пустует?

Катарина говорит медленно, тщательно подбирая слова:  
— Она встречалась с мистером Бейном. Мне кажется, после ее ухода ему было больно даже вспоминать об этом месте, но в последнее время... — Она качает головой. — У него появилась парочка идей, правда, ни одной удачной.

— Например? — продолжает разговор Алек. Вновь это сбивающее с толку чувство, будто обладаешь всеми кусочками пазла, но понятия не имеешь, как выглядит итоговая картинка. Он старается отмахнуться от недоброго предчувствия, что не замечает чего-то важного.

— Диско кафе? — печально говорит Катарина. — Мне кажется, он серьезно. Он обожает дорогой эспрессо и танцы. 

— В юридической фирме?

— В последнее время он стал счастливее. Уж не знаю, в чем причина, но я рада видеть его прежним.

Алек понятия не имеет, что сказать. Он знает Бейна исключительно с одной стороны, если глазам можно верить. Что ему известно об этом мужчине? Откровенно, почти ничего. В основном слухи, плюс было одно неудачное взаимодействие, основанное на ложных предположениях. Ну и конечно же, тщетные нелицеприятные домыслы. Алек же усвоил, что в юриспруденции факты всегда превалируют над предположениями.

Его мнение о Бейне меняется, заставляет нервничать, чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

— Эй, Лайтвуд, — задумчиво зовет Катарина, — что ты делаешь в субботу?

— У меня планы.

— Отмени. Ты приглашен на корпоратив.

Пару недель назад он бы убил за приглашение. Но сейчас мысль о том, чтобы провести нудный вечер в толпе самодовольных партнеров и клиентов, навевает скуку.

Что ж, Магнус говорил, что не получится вырваться раньше девяти, так что Алек вполне может выкроить время на вечеринку, пройтись по залу, сфотографироваться для корпоративной новостной ленты и свалить куда подальше.

— Пожалуй можно сходить, — говорит Алек.

— Это не просьба, — бросает Катарина и выходит из лифта.

Собираясь в субботу вечером, Алек критически разглядывает себя в зеркале в ванной.

— Недурно выглядите, молодой человек, — говорит Джейс, облизывает большой палец и стирает воображаемую грязь с его щеки.

Алек отмахивается. 

— Послушай, — начинает он, — возможно, я вернусь поздно.

Джейс облокачивается на раковину и скрещивает руки на груди. Сегодня у него свидание, и, когда Алек поинтересовался, в чем тот пойдет, Джейс просто указал на свои потрепанные джинсы и кожаную куртку.

— Серьезно? — спросил Алек.

Джейс пожал плечами и сказал, что не собирается долго оставаться в одежде.

Типичный вульгарный идиот, думает Алек и тут же задается вопросом, как надолго останется одет сам. Не то чтобы он планировал что-то с Магнусом, но если протез...

Джейс хмурится, уголки губ опускаются. Лицо брата прямо создано для того, чтобы дуться, и тот прекрасно знает, насколько красив в такие моменты. Но сейчас это искреннее беспокойство, что случается редко за пределами круга ближайших родственников.

— Я думал, на корпоратив ты всего на пару часиков.

— Так и есть, — говорит Алек и погружается в крепление галстука-бабочки куда сильнее, чем требуется, с учетом наличия застежки.

— И чем же собираешься заняться после? — Джейс нахально ухмыляется. — У тебя свидание?

— Я...

Веселье сменяется дурным предчувствием:   
— Минуточку, только не говори, что встречаешься с чуваком, который названивает в секс по телефону.

— Угу.

— Ты собираешься встретиться с этим психом лично? — взрывается Джейс.

— Он не псих, — слабо возражает Алек. Магнус вполне может оказаться психом. Не то чтобы симпатичные одинокие богачи названивали в секс по телефону, но он хочет Магнуса, а тот отвечает взаимностью, и Алек устал обламываться и не получать желаемое.

— А что если у него протез?

— Странно. — Алек сдается и перестает мучить галстук. Тот кренится немного вправо. — Я тоже об этом подумал.

— Не о том речь! — кричит Джейс. — А если он одноглазый?

— Куплю ему усыпанную драгоценными камнями повязку на глаз, — уверенно заявляет Алек. — Послушай, не ты ли ратуешь за то, чтобы жить каждым днем? Мы пришли к соглашению: иногда надо рискнуть, чтобы заполучить желаемое? Я знаю, неудачные жизненные решения — твоя прерогатива, но если тебе можно иногда валять дурака, то и мне тоже.

— И желаемое для тебя — этот одноглазый нефтяной магнат-сутенер? 

Алек разглядывает себя в зеркале. Он выглядит молодо, но не настолько юным и наивным, как неделю назад. Взгляд усталый, но ясный и целеустремленный. И он может свободно признаться себе, что отчаянно желает Магнуса.

В честности заключается огромная сила, и Алек наконец, наконец-то, честен с самым главным человеком в своей жизни — с собой.

— Да, — говорит он, глядя в зеркало. — Я очень-очень его хочу.

Джейс вскидывает руки, порывисто вздыхает и выходит из ванной. Алек надевает пиджак. Последний раз поправляет галстук и расчесывает волосы. Лучше уже не будет. Пожалуй, поздновато начинать качаться, чтобы понравиться Магнусу сегодня вечером.

Джейс возвращается минуту спустя с телефоном, чтобы сделать фото Алека.

— Собираешься отправить Из или маме? — настороженно спрашивает Алек.

— Нет, — говорит Джейс. — Хочу иметь актуальное фото на случай, если придется обратиться в полицию.

— Обхохочешься, — бросает Алек, но рассудительно добавляет: — Не забудь сказать им, что я высокий.

Какие бы большие надежды он ни питал на вечер, он все же реалист.

Уходя, он берет зонтик. Всю неделю обещают дождь, и Алек опасливо косится на небо. Надвигается шторм, только он пока не знает когда.

С его гребаной удачей, дождь пойдет именно сегодня. И ему не хочется выглядеть ужасно, когда он наконец встретится с Магнусом.

Как Алек и думал, вечеринка понтовая. Местом проведения стала небольшая художественная галерея, из тех, где не указывают цен, в парочке кварталов от офиса. Если ты вынужден спросить цену товара, значит, он тебе не по карману.

Аренда смокинга едва ли по карману Алеку.

И все же он в отличном настроении, и причина отнюдь не в четырех бокалах дорогущего шампанского. Около полдюжины официантов курсируют по залу, разнося напитки на серебряных подносах. Официанты, которые, черты бы их побрал, одеты прямо как он.

Алек съедает порядка двенадцати причудливых канапе цветом и размером с мизинец и больше не пытается наесться, решив позже перехватить хот-дог по дороге на встречу с Магнусом.

Он замечает Майю в другом конце зала в компании смутно-знакомого угрюмого интерна и машет ей. На ней длинное синее платье с какой-то сверкающей свисающей штукой. Она наклоняется, что-то шепчет парню на ухо и направляется к Алеку, аккуратно лавируя между гостями.

Алек думает, что год выдался странным. Долгая, адская стажировка, затяжная ссора с Джейсом, знакомство и дружба с Майей, влюбленность в клиента.

И нет, он понятия не имеет, куда заведет его дорога, даже не может предположить, чем будет заниматься, но думает, что справится. Знает, что сможет, особенно если рядом будет Магнус.

Он нетерпеливо проверят время. Еще два часа.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — замечает Майя, оглядывая его с ног до головы.

— И ты. Милые, э, висюльки. Сверкают.

Майя смеется.

— Эх ты, лошок, — ласково говорит она.

Алек смотрит на нее сверху вниз. Они обменялись телефонами, у них все будет хорошо. Он будет скучать по их крошечному рабочему месту и ее способности ставить его на место. Они будут поддерживать связь, но ничего уже не станет как прежде.

Их дружба не окончена, но эта ее глава — да. Пожалуй, так оно всегда и бывает. Жизнь — изменчивая штука, и с детскими мечтами постоянно приходится прощаться.

— Как думаешь, можно мне уже свалить? — шепчет Алек.

— Лучше подожди, пока Катарина произнесет речь. У меня есть кое-что, чтобы успокоить нервы. — Майя украдкой оглядывается и достает из-за пазухи миниатюрную фляжку.

— Это еще откуда? — удивленно спрашивает Алек.

— Барменша, — напоминает Майя.

— Уже нет, — замечает Алек.

— Да, уже нет. — Майя улыбается широко и радостно.

Она делает глоток и передает фляжку Алеку. Алкоголь приятно обжигает горло — бодрит, согревает, прочищает. Алек откашливается в локоть.

— Слабак.

— Ага, очередной из моих многочисленных недостатков.

Майя берет его под руку и опускает голову к нему на плечо.

— А мне кажется, ты очень даже.

В этот момент Катарина легонько постукивает по хрустальному бокалу. Разговоры смолкают, все взгляды обращаются к ней. Фелл держится рядом с Катариной, и так и светится от гордости.

Забавно, но до этой недели Алек воспринимал своих боссов как неких мифических существ поднявшихся прямиком из преисподней, чтобы превратить его жизнь в ад. Он не задумывался, что в первую очередь они люди, а уж потом партнеры и боссы.

— Как вам известно, — говорит Катарина, — за последние несколько лет в «Фелл и Бейн» произошли значительные изменения. У нас для вас потрясающие новости. Лайтвуд и Робертс, не могли бы вы присоединиться ко мне?

— Черт побери, — говорит Алек. — Что мы натворили?

— Лично я ничего. Что, черт побери, натворил ты?

По пути Майя закидывает фляжку в цветочный горшок.

— Отличный бросок, — мимоходом отмечает Алек. 

— Обычно, — продолжает Катарина. Ее голос разносится по залу громко и четко, — мы нанимаем только одного младшего сотрудника, но в этом году в связи с увеличением числа клиентов и партнеров мы приняли волнительное решение.

Уже второй раз за последние несколько дней желудок Алека ухает вниз.

Катарина собирается продолжить, но что-то привлекает ее внимание, и она задумчиво опускает бокал.

— Он же сказал, что не придет.

— Кто? — интересуется Алек и оборачивается.

Высокий темноволосый мужчина идет через зал. Элегантный смокинг, изящная походка, в руках белый конверт. Брр, Бейн.

Они встречаются взглядами, и Алек в замешательстве отводит глаза, смущенный собственными чувствами. Проненавидев его полгода, он сбит с толку отсутствием ненависти сейчас.

— Слышала, он уже несколько лет не появлялся на корпоративах.

— Это так, — подтверждает Катарина. — Вероятно, захотел поделиться новостями лично.

— Эй, Магнус, — зовет Катарина и машет рукой. — Сюда. Ты можешь сделать объявление.

Бокал выскальзывает из онемевших пальцев. Алек отстраненно слышит звон бьющегося стекла, холодная жидкость заливает брюки. Можно попрощаться с залогом за костюм. Как пить дать.

Он хватает Катарину за руку:

— Как много может быть Магнусов?

— Что?

— Magni¹. Множественное число?

— У тебя инсульт, что ли? — спрашивает Катарина.

— Возможно, мне кажется, вполне возможно, — яростно шепчет в ответ Алек.

— Алек, что происходит? — интересуется Майя, как раз когда к ним присоединяется Бейн.

Жуткий пазл наконец складывается, и Алек видит всю картинку.

— Магнус, познакомься — наша свежая кровь, — говорит Катарина.

Магнус машинально протягивает руку. Его ладонь сухая и теплая, рукопожатие твердое, кольца холодные. «М» и «Б». Магнус Бейн.

— Магнус, — продолжает Катарина, — это Алек Лайтвуд. Полагаю, у тебя есть для него хорошая новость.

Магнус моргает и стискивает ладонь Алека, пока тому не становится больно.

— Алек, — произносит Магнус и недоверчиво смеется. Он все так же сжимает его руку, костяшки пальцев побелели. — Алек — это сокращенно от Александр?

— Да, — выдыхает Алек.

Магнус наклоняется ближе, и Алек видит злость в его глазах, чувствует пряный запах сандала. 

— Кажется, я уже знаком с Чадом.

Катарина переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Вы знакомы? Магнус, ты же говорил, что не знаешь его? И кто такой, черт побери, Чад?

— Не имеет значения, — сухо бросает Магнус. — Я должен переговорить с глазу на глаз с нашим новым младшим сотрудником.

— Минуточку, что? — лепечет Алек. Он будто провалился сквозь зеркало и теперь не понимает, что происходит.

Магнус стискивает его локоть, впиваясь пальцами, и тащит в тихий угол.

Позади остаются пытающаяся прийти в себя Катарина и ничего не понимающая Майя. Гости напряженно перешептываются.

— Ты знал? — спрашивает Магнус, зло, подозрительно. В его голосе затаилась боль. — Все это время ты смеялся надо мной?

— Нет.

— Если это попытка подкупить меня или если ты записал наши разговоры...

— Нет, — категорично отрицает Алек. — Ты должен поверить мне. Боже, я бы никогда...

И хотя самому Алеку это чуждо, он знает: почти каждый человек в жизни Магнуса, пытался его использовать. И Алек в ужасе, что тот может подумать, будто он один из них. Почти такой же ужас он испытывает при мысли, что занимался сексом по телефону с собственным боссом. Почти.

— Как такое могло произойти? Не верится, что это всего лишь совпадение.

— Понятия не имею, — честно говорит Алек. Он настолько же потрясен, как и Магнус. — Все это время я работал с тобой, но ты никогда не заговаривал со мной.

«Я не был достаточно хорош», — вот, чего Алек не произносит.

— Я не имею отношения к стажировкам. Ими занимается Катарина под руководством Рагнора. Я тебе не был нужен. А если бы и был, ты знал, где мой кабинет. Из всех интернов ты единственный, кто ни разу не обратился ко мне за помощью.

— Значит, ты заметил меня. 

— Конечно, — огрызается Магнус и подается ближе. — На случай, если ты не в курсе — ты выделяешься.

Ложь. Вся его жизнь сплошной пример обратного.

Это удивительно, невероятно слышать голос Магнуса и одновременно смотреть на него. Все о чем он мог мечтать — обернулось худшим моментом в его жизни.

Это перебор. Алек зажмуривается и пятится, пока не упирается в стену. Он взрослый, он не может разреветься на вечеринке, полной народу. Он глубоко дышит, пока не чувствует, что тошнота отступает.

А когда открывает глаза и осматривается — Магнуса нигде нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Magni (лат.) — мужское множественное число от прилагательного magno - большой, великий.


	9. Chapter 9

С колотящимся в груди сердцем Алек оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда пошел Магнус. Где трудоголик чувствует себя как дома?

На работе, конечно.

Он пробирается через ошарашенных гостей к двери. Катарина все еще держит речь, стараясь сгладить заминку. Алек чувствует, что Майя с любопытством следит за ним взглядом, но он сейчас сфокусирован на одной единственной цели: найти Магнуса.

На улице наконец начался дождь.

И, естественно, Алек оставил зонтик в гардеробе. Хочешь рассмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах.

Оказавшись снаружи, он мгновенно промокает до нитки. Машины в кои-то веки движутся стремительным потоком: дезориентирующая мешанина вспыхивающих фар и резких звуков. Насыщенный запах мокрого асфальта, громовые раскаты сердца.

Алек определяется с направлением и бежит пару кварталов в сторону офиса. Дождь хлещет в лицо, а взятые напрокат туфли неумолимо скользят по мокрому асфальту всю дорогу.

Главный вход открыт, и Алек торопится мимо сбитого с толку ночного охранника, не слишком уверенно машет ему рукой и мчится к лифту.

Влетает в открытые двери, жмет на кнопку верхнего этажа. У него зуб на зуб не попадает, а волосы лезут в глаза. Лифт закрывается за спиной, и Алек смотрит на свое искаженное полированной сталью отражение. Вид у него ужасный, неряшливый, но Магнус всегда видел худшие стороны Алека и принимал как есть. Теперь его очередь.

Он ездил на этом самом лифте с Магнусом и избегал разговора с ним, только бы попасть домой и поговорить с... Магнусом. Кольца на его пальцах, книги, пустой кабинет, бывшая девушка. Каким же идиотом был Алек. Осознание собственного всеобъемлющего мудозвонства не даст ему покоя до конца жизни.

Решись он поделиться с Иззи, та не перестанет дразнить его примерно никогда. Конечно, после того, как отсмеется. Месяца через три.

Двери открываются на верхнем этаже, и Алек прямой наводкой идет к кабинету Бейна... Магнуса. Секретаря нет на месте, на всем остальном этаже выключен свет.

Магнус сидит в кресле спиной к двери, смотрит в окно, вертит кремовый конверт в ловких пальцах. Помещение освещается единственной лампой — пятно приглушенного света в кромешной тьме.

Дождь снаружи только усилился, крупные капли стекают по стеклам панорамных окон, далеко внизу мерцают огни города — тысяча крохотных светлячков, увязшая в паутине ночи.

Кольца на свободной руке Магнуса тускло поблескивают: он постукивает ими по стеклянному столу. На шее болтается развязанный галстук-бабочка. Магнус выглядит до боли красивым и очень грустным.

Какое-то время Алек рассматривает его, пытаясь уложить в голове две крайне разные стороны одного человека. И это как автоавария в замедленной съёмке: две машины искажаются до неузнаваемости, превращаются в искореженную груду металла.

В этом кабинете они проговорили бесконечное множество часов. Здесь Алек влюбился. События не вяжутся с местом, сколько ни старайся.

Он пересекает оставшееся расстояние и входит в дверь. Магнус, вздрогнув, разворачивается в кресле.

— Лайтвуд...

— Я Алек.

Магнус невесело усмехается.

— Алек? Александр? Чад? Я уж и запутался.

— Просто Алек, — тихо вздыхает он, нервно сует руки в карманы. С него стекает на пол вода, холодная настолько, что Алек едва чувствует ноги. Согреется ли он теперь хоть когда-нибудь? — Я не подставлял тебя.

— Я в курсе, — говорит Магнус. Откладывает конверт и нервно растирает нижнюю губу большим пальцем.

— Откуда? Откуда ты знаешь?

Магнус смотрит на него, и Алек чувствует себя почти как пришпиленная к доске бабочка.  
— Я знаю тебя, — говорит тот.

— Очень мило. Но я тоже юрист, и для таких, как мы, здесь явная недостаточность доказательств.

— Ты уже работал здесь, когда я случайно позвонил тебе на горячую линию. Ты навряд ли смог бы это спланировать.

Алек понимающе кивает:

— Больше похоже на правду.

— Алек.

Магнус склоняется над столом, опирается на кулак подбородком. Пальцами другой руки барабанит по столешнице, кольца звенят, как лед о стенки стакана — звук, который он слышал несчетное количество раз. Скрип кресла, когда Магнус переносит вес. Он тоже нервничает — приходит внезапное понимание. 

— Магнус, — мягко говорит Алек, и тот отшатывается, подавившись вдохом. 

Окидывает Алека взглядом и немного оттаивает. Тот переминается с ноги на ногу, и правый ботинок громко хлюпает. Ему не то что не вернут залог — вообще запретят арендовать одежду. В следующий раз, когда соберется куда-то при параде, придется продать почку. 

Уголок губ Магнуса непроизвольно поднимается в улыбке:

— Вижу, попал под дождь¹.

«Вот и ты, — думает Алек. — Я нашел тебя».

— Иди ты, — говорит со смехом и пересекает кабинет.

Магнус отъезжает от стола, глядя на его приближение. А потом, откинувшись в кресле, на самого Алека, остановившегося вплотную. Снаружи дождь стучится в окно, молнии разрезают небо, освещают лицо Магнуса, его распахнутые глаза. Волоски у Алека на шее встают дыбом, в воздухе витает слабый запах озона.

Ночь полна возможностей.

В детстве они с Иззи играли в игру. Во время грозы сворачивались вместе калачиками на диване, под маминым пледом, и следили за молниями, а потом считали в ожидании раскатов грома.

Но больше Алек не может ждать.

Наклоняется, берет Магнуса за руку, нежно целует кончик каждого пальца. Может почувствовать его запах повсюду: запах кожи, запах волос. Лучше бесконечного множества воображаемых сценариев этого момента — потому что угол стола упирается ему в бедро, кожаная обивка кресла скрипит от движений Магнуса. Потому что это — по-настоящему.

— Ты правда здесь, со мной? — неверяще спрашивает Магнус, осторожно касаясь его подбородка. 

Алек отвечает:  
— Да, — прежде, чем поднять его на ноги и откровенно поцеловать. И ощутить каждым миллиметром разгоряченной кожи руки Магнуса - у себя на спине, на заднице. Охваченный желанием поглотить, сделать неотделимой частью себя его тепло, Алек льнет ближе.

Дождевая вода пачкает безупречный костюм Магнуса.

— Я... Ему конец, — выдыхает Алек ему в рот, имея ввиду костюм.

— Алек, — говорит Магнус, подчеркнуто искажая смысл услышанного, и одновременно ослабляет его галстук, тянет, чтобы снять через голову, — думаешь, мне нет...?

Он стряхивает с плеч Алека пальто, позволяя упасть на пол, чтобы там и остаться. От рубашки Алека отлетает несколько пуговиц, пока он сам неловко шарит по рубашке и штанам Магнуса. К конечностям постепенно возвращается чувствительность. Магнус улыбается ему в губы.

— Взял напрокат?

— Выбор был между этим и костюмом, который я надевал на похороны бабушки, — поясняет Алек под звук отщелкивающейся застежки ремня, а потом избавляется от ботинок. Брюки падают на пол, и он переступает через них, отпихивая ногой.

Магнус целует его, обнаженного и дрожащего, в челюсть, в шею.

— Я так долго мечтал об этом, — говорит Магнус, оставляя раскрытым ртом горячие мокрые поцелуи у него на ключицах, пальцами притягивая ближе за бедра. — Обо всем, что сделал бы с тобой.

— Вот и твой шанс, — Алек поднимает его лицо и глотает издаваемые Магнусом звуки, лижет зубы, проникает языком в мягкий рот.

Магнус, тяжело дыша, отстраняется:

— Carpe diem. 

— С латынью у меня фигово.

— Я всегда отлично тебя понимал, — Магнус толкает его и разворачивает, целует плечи и мягко прогибает вперед.

Алек с опаской смотрит на стол:

— Думаешь он выдержит мой вес? Не хотелось бы проломить стеклянный стол. Прямо скажем, мне в последнее время не слишком везет.

— Как и мне. Может наши невезения сведут друг друга на нет?

Алек следует заданному его рукой направлению и наклоняется над стеклом. Магнус всем телом льнет к нему, целует в плечо, игриво прикусывая.

— Я, по-моему, видел такую сцену в «Пятидесяти оттенках серого». Собираешься меня отшлепать? Это момент, когда ты признаешься в остром желании связать меня?

— Не отказался бы, — говорит Магнус, — но давай прибережем плетку и цепи на другой раз. Сегодня только удовольствие.

У Алека мурашки бегут по коже. Магнус уже планирует другой раз.

Он обводит языком позвонки Алека, прерывается, чтобы сказать:

— Ты так прекрасен.

— Ничего подобного, — зажмуриваясь, возражает Алек.

— Почему ты так добр к любому, кроме самого себя?

— Мне есть над чем работать.

— Как и всем нам? — Магнус продолжает спускаться, останавливается у ложбинки между его ягодиц, медленно проходится по ней скользким пальцем и вводит внутрь. Дыхание у Алека сбивается, он заставляет себя расслабиться, не сопротивляться вторжению. 

Магнус на пробу ведет языком по собственному пальцу. И совершенно обнаженный под его взглядом Алек вздрагивает от интимности ощущений, от того, что Магнус видит его таким и касается языком сверхчувствительного напряженного колечка мышц.

Ноги начинают дрожать в попытке держаться в вертикальном положении, Алек хватается за стол, цепляясь одной рукой за его край. Магнус сменяет палец языком, вводит его до боли медленно, томными неглубокими толчками, руками удерживая Алека раскрытым.

— Давай, — понукает Алек, вжимаясь пылающей щекой в прохладное стекло под собой. Он чуть раньше думал, что никогда больше не согреется, но сейчас полыхает, полностью сосредоточенный на Магнусе, на жаре собственного члена, потяжелевшего, твердого между ног.

Отрываясь, Магнус охрипшим голосом спрашивает:

— Чего ты хочешь? 

— Трахни меня, — лихорадочно шепчет Алек. — Хочу тебя по-настоящему.

— Так?

— Хочу видеть тебя.

— Иди сюда, — Магнус подталкивает его вверх.

Переполненный желанием, потребностью, Алек в смятении, но находит в себе силы последовать за руками Магнуса и лечь на стол, инстинктивно раздвинуть колени в стороны, стоит тому двинуться между. Магнус наклоняется и открывает ящик стола. На вздернутую бровь Алека он отвечает:

— И где я, по-твоему, был, пока мы занимались сексом по телефону?

— Предполагалось, ты, как любой уважающий себя джентльмен, использовал крем для рук.

Рядом с бутылочкой смазки обнаруживается пара презервативов («Чтобы не пачкаться», — торопливо поясняет Магнус). И та самая потрепанная «Лолита», которую Алек видел на его столе, посчитав его типичным высокопоставленным мудаком-фанатом Набокова. Магнуса, который за несколько дней до этого рассказал Алеку, как, читая, запустил этой книгой через комнату. Предубеждения, как обычно, имеют мало общего с действительностью.

— Ну и дети пошли, — качает головой Магнус.

Он вводит в Алека пальцы, и тот откидывается на стол, уставившись на огромное небо у Магнуса за плечом. Он расслабленнее, пальцы движутся в нем с легкостью. Вспышка прорезает чернильное небо.

Алек считает мысленно: раз, два, три, — пока гром не отвечает ему. Напоминание о том, как он прятался под одеялом, когда родители еще не развелись и он не знал, какая пропасть пролегла между ними. Последний на его памяти раз, когда он чувствовал себя настолько в безопасности и любимым. 

— Я люблю тебя, Магнус, — внезапно говорит Алек. — Еще не зная даже, какой кофе ты предпочитаешь, не зная твоего имени — любил тебя все равно. 

— Алек, — останавливается Магнус. — Ты не знаешь? Даже сейчас, ты...

Алек перебивает его:

— Тебе не нужно говорить этого в ответ, я не жду, что ты станешь. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, — Алек крепко зажмуривается, но все еще может видеть отпечавшуюся на сетчатке молнию, призрак тысячи миновавших бурь. — Все постоянно летит к чертям без предупреждения, и мне кажется, нельзя упускать ни единой возможности сказать о таком. 

— Посмотри на меня, Александр, — понизив голос нетерпеливо говорит Магнус, и Алек подчиняется. — Что ты хочешь услышать? 

— Скажи, что хочешь меня.

— Ты и представить не можешь, как сильно, — рвано дыша, произносит Магнус. — Я ни спать, ни есть, ни думать не могу без мыслей о тебе. 

— Скажи, что я для тебя на первом месте. 

— Всегда был.

— Теперь иди ко мне, — притягивает Алек Магнуса ближе, обнимая ладонями его лицо. Прижимается ртом к дико бьющейся венке у него на горле.

С дрожащим выдохом Магнус впивается пальцами в бедра Алека. 

— Мне нужно... Я буду осторожен, клянусь. — Он на ощупь тянется за презервативом, раскрывает зубами упаковку и раскатывает его по члену. — Мне просто нужно...

Магнус вздергивает его за бедра, тянет к себе, едва не срывая со стола, и Алек откидывается на локти, запрокинув голову, когда тот направляет себя внутрь. Он потрясенно смотрит на росчерк его темных ресниц, на нижнюю губу, зажатую между зубами.

А потом Магнус толкается внутрь толстым горячим членом, заполняя его. Алек шарит в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, за что можно было бы держаться, и хватается одной рукой за край стола, проезжаясь другой по скользкому от пота стеклу. 

Магнус трахает его медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Хорошо, даже слишком, и Алек хочет еще. Он бесконечно долго ждал Магнуса и теперь ненасытен.

— О, о, боже, давай же, — понукает он, едва ли способный на полноценные предложения, в отличие от бесконтрольно срывающейся с губ бессвязной чуши. — Здесь, да, пожалуйста.

С задушенным стоном Магнус ускоряется, толкается глубже, впивается пальцами ему в бедра. Повышает темп, вбиваясь так быстро и сильно, как только может. И Алеку недостаточно, он пытается помочь, насадиться на член Магнуса, но никак не может подгадать момент, продолжает сбиваться с ритма, пока не прекращает попытки. Кабинет полнится звуком шлепков кожи о кожу, отчаянными вдохами Алека, словами Магнуса о том, как он прекрасен и восхитителен.

У Алека поджимаются яйца, когда он обхватывает Магнуса правой ногой, пока тот отводит левую в сторону, чтобы трахнуть глубже. Он наклоняется, почти до боли поднимая его ногу, и смазанно целует в губы.

— У тебя вкус грозы, — хрипит он и стонет низко, едва ли не болезненно, когда его бедра начинают дрожать. Алек слепо хватается за свой член, грубо дергает в отчаянном желании кончить.

Достаточно пары лихорадочных движений. Он уже заведен до предела, балансирует на грани, едва не сходя с ума от наслаждения. 

Он кончает с опадающим членом Магнуса внутри, прижимаясь ртом к его шее, зализывая все оставленные прежде отметины.

Несколько мгновений спустя Магнус осторожно выходит, и Алек стонет. Садится, сползает со стола и морщится. Как чаще всего и бывает, все это классно в процессе, но сейчас у него неприятно влажно в заднице и сам задний проход адски ноет. Магнус швыряет презерватив в мусорку, притягивает Алека за талию и отчаянно целует. Ощущение, до дрожи напоминающее прощание.

— Мне не следовало, — бессмысленно бормочет Магнус, опустив ресницы. — Мне не следовало, но, блядь, это же был ты. Я не соображал.

Он наклоняется и начинает разбирать их одежду. 

За последнее время Алек до странного привык к плохим новостям, и это дурное предчувствие ему знакомо. В такой момент не хочется быть обнаженным, и он торопливо одевается, как и Магнус. Вся его одежда сырая. И он уже продрог.

— Магнус, — касается Алек его руки. — Что-то не так? 

И тут же жалеет, что спросил.

Встречаясь с ним взглядом, Магнус выглядит, словно ест битое стекло, раздирающее его внутренности острыми осколками:

— Это не должно повториться.

Алек едва не отшатывается. Да когда он уже усвоит? Он вечно воображает, что готов к неизбежному, ведь знает, что любит сам намного сильнее, чем любят его. Но оказывается захвачен врасплох каждый долбанный раз.

— Мы работаем вместе, — несчастно говорит Магнус. — Я твой начальник. 

— Больше нет. Я закончил стажировку, — напоминает Алек и чувствует, как в груди зарождается надежда. Магнус прав: стажеру было бы совершенно неприемлемо спать с начальством, но если и есть что-то хорошее в беспросветной жопе этого месяца, так это то, что формально Алек больше на Магнуса не работает.

— Сам понимаешь, как это выглядит. 

— Все потому, что я оператор в сексе по телефону, да? — не без горечи уточняет Алек. 

— Было бы не слишком справедливо с моей стороны судить тебя за то, на что сам же и толкнул. Я никогда не был лично знаком ни с кем из наших стажеров. Вообще не представлял, что наша стажировка с вами делает. И прошу за это прощения, — Магнус безмолвно стучит по столу в месте, где лежит письмо. — Сегодня я собирался уйти пораньше, но пришел познакомиться с новым сотрудником, чтобы встретиться... мда, с тобой, очевидно.

— Вы предлагаете мне работу?

— Ты произвел впечатление на Рагнора и Катарину, и нам на самом деле очень не хватает рук. Я решил, у тебя большой потенциал. До сих пор так считаю, и я считаю, тебе следует реализовать его здесь. Если станет известно, что мы... знаешь, что обо мне станут говорить? А о тебе? Твоя карьера будет разрушена, Алек. Тебе стоит хорошенько над этим подумать.

Он прав. А малейшие зачатки надежды вместе с бьющим через край счастьем, которое он ощущал час назад, идут рябью, гаснут, исчезая, как нагар свечи горящей в темноте комнаты.

— Ты знал, что я принял тебя на стажировку? Катарина приболела, и ты попался мне на глаза. Ты знал?

Алек молча качает головой, неуверенный, что голос не дрогнет.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что всегда был на первом месте для меня, Александр.

Не увау, но уже кое-что. И этого должно быть достаточно. Дрожащими пальцами Алек берет письмо.

Чертов галстук на его шее снова повязан криво, и Алек скомкано улыбается Магнусу, пытаясь подобрать осколки самого себя и вылепить из них что-то дееспособное. Наконец, с его ноющих зацелованных губ срывается:

— Вы предоставили мне немало пищи для размышлений, мистер Бейн. 

Выражение лица Магнуса становится сложным, он оседает на кресло, как спущенный без ветра парус, и гулко произносит:

— Хороший выбор. — В глазах у него угасает свет. 

Алек заставляет себя развернуться и уйти, но прежде в последний раз оглядывается через плечо.

Магнус остается за своим впечатляющим столом, окруженный изысканной мебелью и тенями, снова в абсолютном одиночестве.

Алек садится за стол на прежнем рабочем месте, но сейчас ощущения уже не те. Стоит двинуться дальше, и, как бы сильно ни хотелось, пути назад больше нет.

Они с Майей очистили столы в прошлую пятницу, и такими те и останутся до новой волны стажеров. Вселенная огромна, а Алек лишь малая ее крупица.

Майя, наверное, еще на вечеринке и волнуется, так что он отправляет ей короткое сообщение, чтобы успокоить.

Он пытается представить себя в одном из стеклянных кабинетов за многочасовой работой над делами, которые его не волнуют. Представить как перед его застывшим взглядом проходят годы, пока жизнь медленно выжимает из него соки. Может, он кого-нибудь встретит, женится, построит собственную семью. И спустит это в трубу в стремлении почувствовать хоть что-нибудь — как отец, на которого он похож куда больше, чем готов признать. 

Он провел детство, учась быть мужчиной, членом общества, отцом, любовником. И всю взрослую жизнь он пытается разучиться делать все эти ужасные вещи.

Как сказала бы Майя, выходит у него неплохо.

Алек думает, что может либо плыть по течению жизни, либо наконец-то сделать собственный выбор. И в последний раз поднимается с рабочего места.

Письмо остается лежать на столе не вскрытым. Ему не нужно видеть текст, чтобы понять, что ему это не подходит. Укладываясь в голове, решение, как виски из фляжки Майи, обжигает и причиняет боль. Но правильную, ясную. Напоминание: ему не плевать, ему до боли не все равно; он все еще достоин того, чтобы бороться за себя. Он хочет быть счастлив и заслуживает этого.

Алек отправляет Катарине всего два слова: «Я увольняюсь», а потом вызывает лифт и отправляется домой.

Тяжесть вечера наваливается с полной силой, стоит Алеку поискать по карманам и обнаружить, что посеял ключи. Те, должно быть, остались где-то на полу в кабинете Магнуса, на пару с его сердцем. Он стучит в дверь, отдавая себе отчет, насколько жалок.

Одетый в пушистый банный халат Джейс распахивает дверь:  
— Сказал же, не раньше... Алек? Разве ты не говорил, что сегодня допоздна?

Не зная, что сказать, он открывает рот, но не издает ни звука. Так и стоит в коридоре, дрожащий и несчастный.

— Эй, — подступает к нему и крепко сжимает плечо Джейс. — Что такое случилось?

— Я решил ловить момент.

— Да? И как?

— Почти уверен, что мне прилетело по морде моими же стараниями, — мямлит он. Чтобы пустить тебя по миру и размазать, жизни совсем не обязательно дожидаться серьезной трагедии. Порой достаточно трудовых будней. Он так устал.

Джейс обнимает его, и Алек льнет к прикосновению. Оба не большие любители объятий, не так их растили, но как же хорошо хоть раз разделить груз с кем-нибудь.

— Можешь рассказать?

И вот так просто, со жжением в глазах, Алек шепчет огрубевшим голосом Джейсу в плечо:

— Я получил работу. Мне предложили полный день и премию. 

— Урааа... увы? — пришибленно спрашивает тот. 

— Увы. Я отказался.

— Ладно, — с решительным вздохом произносит тот. 

Вот что он ценит в Джейсе больше всего: тот знает, когда надрать Алеку задницу, а когда уступить. Он говорит:

— Все будет нормально, приятель. 

Алек поставил крест на перспективной работе. Покончил с Магнусом. Покончил с огромной, ледяной тенью наследия своего отца. И понятия не имеет, что дальше.

Больно до чертиков. Все внутри содрогается и трепещет от ужаса неопределенности. И в обшарпанном коридоре своей ветхой квартирки, с разрывающимся сердцем и душераздирающе слабый, он цепляется за растерянного брата как за спасательный круг. Такие уж они, эти волевые решения — даже являясь правильными, остаются блядски болезненными. 

Но даже если никто в него не поверит, Алек в конце концов верит в себя сам.

— Что собираешься делать?

— Не знаю. Я подавлен, безработен и без парня. Денек выдался не из легких.

— Ну, это не совсем правда, — услужливо сообщает Джейс. — У тебя все еще есть работа в колл-центре. — Он вытягивает шею и щурится: — А еще у тебя к ботинку что-то прилипло.

— Да твою же мать, — опускает взгляд Алек. 

Видимо, с самого офиса таскает это за собой. Вот что случается, если твое рабочее место возле туалетов. Не удивительно, что его сторонились в метро. Он-то думал, причиной был его опустошенный взгляд, а оказалось, все потому, что он мокрый насквозь стремный чувак, за которым шлейфом тянется пол-рулона туалетной бумаги.

У Алека вырывается сдавленный смешок, и Джейс присоединяется. Сами не замечая, они оседают на пол и хохочут до слез. Наконец сумев успокоиться, Алек хватает край грязной туалетной бумаги, и их снова накрывает. Смех сквозь слезы. Порой ничего другого тебе и не остается.

Так много всего в жизни происходит по воле случая: встретиться глазами с боссом в лифте; набрать кому-то конкретному из длинного списка кандидатов на горячей линии, опираясь на его вкус в музыке; рассадка, которая толкает тебя ко встрече с самым лучшим и близком другом; обиженный жизнью мальчик, оказавшийся на твоем пороге, чтобы стать братом.

Концепция того, что у его жизни есть выверенный маршрут — школа права, стажировка, престижная работа — проросшая из зерна, что десятилетия назад заронили его родители. И к чему же привела эта гонка за несбыточным? Ни к чему хорошему. 

Алека отпускает.

Вселенная ему не подвластна. Как не подвластны и брат с сестрой. Не подвластно будущее. Единственное, что в его власти — решения, которые принимает он сам в конкретный момент. 

У Алека щиплет в глазах и тяжелеет на сердце. Он в свободном падении, без всякой цели. Он пустил жизнь под откос, но впервые на своей памяти...

Он абсолютно свободен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. ...попал под дождь — отсылка к песне “Caught in the Rain” группы Revis.  
> 2\. Carpe diem (лат. — «лови день») — крылатое латинское выражение, означающее «живи настоящим», «лови момент».


	10. Chapter 10

Алек устраивается в постели, но ворочается и не может улечься. Он подрывается посреди ночи с острым чувством, что безвозвратно проебал собственную жизнь и работать ему теперь разве что в каком-нибудь Сабвее Хобоконе¹ — обжаривать сомнительного качества булки для капризных клиентов.

Он садится на край кровати и в попытке успокоиться растирает ладонями лицо. Вечером он забыл закрыть окно, и комнату заливает лунным светом. Сейчас, когда захватившая город буря улеглась, ночь кажется особенно тихой.

В итоге Алек надевает ботинки и толстовку, ныряет в тяжелое пальто, выскальзывает из квартиры.

И идёт, не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда.

Сам того не замечая, он оказывается в парке, в котором бегает. Ну или, по крайней мере, всерьез собирается начать бегать, каждый раз проходя мимо, по дороге за пончиками или едой быстрого приготовления.

Алек следует по извилистой дорожке, пока не останавливается возле крохотной игровой площадки.

Сзади появляется Джейс и хлопает его по плечу.

— Ай! — оборачивается Алек. — Как ты, блин, нашел меня? 

Джейс беззаботно пожимает плечами:  
— Шел за тобой по пятам. Это было легко. Ты под два метра ростом и топаешь, как слон. Главное было не сбиться со следа печали, вившегося по городу.

— Это слежка?

Джейс сует руки в карманы, шаркая носком кроссовка по гравию.  
— Это братское беспокойство.

— Можешь идти домой. Никаких проблем, честно, — упирается Алек. — Я в порядке.

Хотелось бы ему, чтобы голос не дал петуха под конец. Алек уже начинает волноваться, не свернет ли Джейс шею под весом всей лапши, которую он навешивает ему на уши.

— Оно и видно, — сухо говорит Джейс, косясь во мрак сквозь слабо освещенное пространство. — Подумаешь, двое взрослых парней на детской площадке посреди ночи.

Алек пытается сформулировать ответ на не такое уж и здравое заявление Джейса, когда слышит за спиной шорох гравия, снова оборачивается и не может поверить глазам:  
— Из?

Сестра выглядит уставшей, волосы собраны в небрежный хвост, на ней пижамные штаны и потрепанные беговые кроссовки. 

— Джейс позвонил и сказал, у тебя что-то вроде нервного срыва. Ты бросил работу?

— Формально я...

— Не оператором секса по телефону, — встревает Джейс.

— Погодите-ка... — тянет Иззи.

— Вот спасибо! — вопит Алек, оборачиваясь к Джейсу.

— Хорошо, что бросил, — произносит Иззи, — уверена, ты был ужасен.

— Я бросил другую работу, — громко говорит Алек. — Я все еще оператор секса по телефону.

— Давай погромче, чувак, а то вечер уж слишком томный без арестов. — С этими словами Джейс закутывается плотнее в куртку. 

— И, уверена, ты в этом великолепен, — торопится вставить Иззи. 

— Слишком поздно, блин, Из, — отрезает Алек. 

— Слушай, — говорит она, — это замечательно и все такое, но можем мы где-нибудь присесть? Сейчас глубокая ночь, и я замоталась.

Алек оглядывается по сторонам. Ничего, кроме качелей-балансира и детской горки. А в самом центре унылой бруклинской игровой площадки располагается его заклятый враг — лазалка. 

И Джейс уже карабкается на самый ее верх, а Иззи заносит руку, схватиться за перекладину. Она оборачивается и обеспокоенно смотрит на Алека: тот застыл на месте, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— До сих пор высоты боишься? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Иззи.

Глупость, причем совершенно иррациональная, но разве не такой является большая часть страхов?

— Нет, — лжет Алек, — просто хочу постоять. 

— Алек, на занятиях по анатомии мы изучали, что, когда ломается кость, впоследствии формируется мозоль. 

Алек награждает ее скептичным взглядом:  
— Какие успокаивающие слова поддержки. Полный отстой.

— Нет, слушай... после перелома снаружи формируется костная мозоль. Кость на время становится даже крепче.

Алек облизывает губы, уставившись на самый верх. Честно говоря, там не так уж и высоко.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я понял.

Он делает глубокий вдох и карабкается, цепляясь руками за холодные перекладины. И стоит забраться на верх, все не так уж и страшно. В детстве она казалась намного выше, почти невероятно высокой. Воспоминание о падении и последовавшей боли все эти годы прочно держало его в своих когтях.

В дальнем конце парка появляется темная тень, постепенно обретающая форму.

— Майя?

Он смотрит на Джейса, который сдал его с потрохами. Тот снова пожимает плечами.

— Я же не знал, насколько ты съедешь с катушек, — объясняет он. — Заручиться поддержкой казалось здравым. 

— Спасибо, что сказал, что уволился, мудила. Спишу это на то, что ты неудачник, у которого не слишком много друзей и который понятия не имеет, как дружить.

— Справедливо, — говорит Алек, подвинувшись на перекладине, чтобы освободить место для Майи.

Она забирается наверх и шлепает его по руке.

— В следующий раз думай получше.

— Буду.

За их спинами появляется Рафаэль.

— О, да ладно, — стонет Алек.

Рафаэль мрачно ухмыляется:  
— Она позвала меня на случай, если тебя нужно будет держать. Я ее сосед снизу. Но раз уж ты в порядке, могу я уйти? 

— Ты подвозишь меня домой, — сообщает ему Майя. — Так что приземляй задницу. 

Алек повышает голос:  
— Почему вы все здесь? 

— Ты так много делаешь для других, — говорит Иззи. — Позволь нам сделать для тебя хотя бы это. 

— Да, — присоединяется Майя. — Ты не должен справляться с нервным срывом в одиночку.

— Нет у меня нервного срыва! — сопротивляется Алек. — Я просто... задумался. 

Рафаэль громко фыркает:  
— Сказал парень, сидящий на детской площадке в... — он бросает взгляд на наручные часы: — ...четыре утра. Очень здравое поведение.

Он присаживается на опущенное на землю сидение качелей, утыкается взглядом в свои ботинки и, похоже, пытается понять, где его жизнь свернула не туда.

«Не ты один, дружище», — думает Алек.

— Ладно, — Иззи тянется и открывает сумочку. — Если мы собираемся тут торчать, попробуем выжать из этого максимум.

Она потрясает коричневым бумажным пакетом и вынимает из него огромную бутылку спиртного.

— А побольше тары не нашлось? — спрашивает Алек в шоке. 

— Нет. Я пыталась, — радостно отвечает Иззи и откручивает крышку, чтобы сделать большой глоток. Без слов передает бутылку Майе, косящейся на этикетку.

— Вишневый бренди? Так себе комбинация. 

— Она самая, — просто отвечает Иззи. — А еще тут семьдесят градусов, а значит тебе быстро станет не до ароматов. На вкус он как плохие решения и вишневый сироп от кашля. 

Майя делает долгий глоток и кривится:   
— Оно неплохо... эф, пробивает нос. 

А потом наклоняется передать Джейсу.

Выпив, тот пялится на бутылку, словно та нанесла ему личное оскорбление, а потом протягивает Алеку, который тоже пьет.

Иззи права: идет как паршивое утро, тупые решения и протухшие конфеты с вишневой помадкой, разведенные бочкой дешевого уксуса. Не особенно задумываясь зачем, он пьет еще, что, по сути, является прекрасным описанием его жизни. Напоминает о колледже, о сумбурных годах, преисполненных преодоления бессмысленных и беспощадных дедлайнов и ощущения, что все вокруг смеются над ним за глаза. Ликер во рту, как тот самый первый глоток свободы: нахождение вдалеке от семьи, осознание, что он полноценный человек вне зависимости от своей фамилии — годы, научившие его побегам от реальности, независимости и стойкости. Заеданию стресса и беспокойному сну.

Взросление требует огромного мужества. Взрослеть сложно и до дрожи в коленях страшно. Но оно того стоит.

Какое-то время они пьют в тишине. 

— А знаете что, бытность взрослым переоценивают, — говорит Алек. — Я-то думал, к нынешнему моменту уж как-то разберусь в себе и устроюсь в жизни.

Алек приходит к неутешительному выводу, что момента, когда наконец становишься взрослым, финишной черты, которую нужно пересечь — не существует. Каждый по сути остаётся с этим жестоким миром один на один, и мир этот суров ровно насколько, насколько человеку хватает воображения представить и сил вынести. Никто не выдаст тебе самосознания или места в мире. Этим ты должен заняться сам.

— По-моему, для того и нужен третий десяток, — говорит Майя. — Тебе предстоит принимать тупые решения и лажать. Как ещё подготовиться к четвертому? 

— Ага, — присоединяется Джейс, — и к тридцати мы однозначно в себе разберемся. Это ж старость, — нервно смеётся он. 

Алек очень подозревает, что это не так. Закрадывается даже мысль, что к тому моменту его жизнь окажется ещё большим хаосом. Но почему не потешить себя неплохой иллюзией какое-то время?

— Однажды я уронила стаканчик с мороженым, споткнувшись о свою собаку, — делится Майя, — стаканчик треснул, но я аккуратненько выскребла мороженое и все равно съела. 

— А это опасно, — шепчет Иззи. 

— Не суди меня, было поздно, я была слишком пьяна, чтобы выйти ещё раз, и это было Роки-Роуд³. 

— Я однажды съела кальцоне, пролежавшие в холодильнике не меньше месяца, — грустно говорит Иззи. — На них были черные точки. Сделала вид, что это орегано. Но я-то знала.

— Боже, Иззи, — Алек пинает ее ногой. Она шлёпает его в ответ по бедру. 

— Было поздно, и я очень устала.

— Почему мы вечно такие уставшие? — спрашивает Майя.

— Потому что жизнь — сложная штука, — отвечает Алек. — Но фишка в том, что пролетает она слишком быстро. Мы не успеем заметить, как прекратим быть двадцатилетними. Я и сейчас-то не верю, что колледж закончил. Я как будто только вчера въезжал в комнату в общаге, а мама увещевала меня не засиживаться допоздна.

У Иззи вырывается смешок:  
— И не отвлекаться на парней. У них ведь только одно на уме. 

Джейс улыбается:  
— И ты покраснел, как помидор, умоляя маму говорить потише.

— Кучка придурков, — щеки опаляет от воспоминания. Ему было так неловко. Хотелось, чтобы первый год поскорее закончился, лишь бы перестать ощущать себя настолько не в своей тарелке.

А вот в этом фишка лучших дней жизни — не узнаешь их до тех пор, пока не пройдут.

— Так, — говорит Джейс, — раз уж мы делимся глупостями и отвратительными поступками. Иногда, если забываю постирать, я выворачиваю белье наизнанку и ношу третий день.

— Постой-ка, — вмешивается Майя, — ты носишь белье два дня подряд? 

— А ты нет? — смущённо спрашивает Джейс.

— Понятия не имею, как накануне экзамена оказалась здесь, выслушивая мерзкие представления Джейса о чистоплотности, — возмущается Иззи.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — ужасается Алек. — Вали домой и поспи! А лучше поучись. 

— Не выучила до сих пор, значит не выучу. Зубрежка не спасает. К тому же это всего лишь дырки в задницах. Ну или анатомия и физиология ректального и пищеварительного тракта. Я занималась, но такое дело. Все будет отлично. Просто отлично. 

— Уверена? — спрашивает Алек. — Потому что звучишь ты слегка невменяемо.

— Не совру, если скажу, Алек, учеба оказалась намного сложнее, чем я думала, — она нервно прикладывается к бутылке. — Но я не могу вылететь, мама лопнет от самодовольства. Она говорила, что двойная специализация — это ошибка.

— Ты все ещё можешь от одной отказаться. То, что ты однажды приняла решение, не значит, что ты должна просто тянуть это на себе до конца. Твои слова.

— Да знаю я, — стонет Иззи. — Решать чужие проблемы всегда проще. — Она качает головой: — Не понимаю. Я была таким одаренным ребенком, что со мной стало? Я тупею? 

Он-то думал, что ей легко дается все и всегда. А по факту, сковырни внешний лоск респектабельности, и у каждого найдется собственная степень сумасбродства.

— Так ты чисто из вредности собираешься стать врачом? — уточняет Алек. 

— А существуют причины получше? 

— Помогать людям, например, — говорит Майя. 

Рафаэль подает голос:  
— Сделать мир лучше. 

— Ладно, хорошо, — отмахивается Иззи. — Все это, конечно, тоже. Но в первую очередь из вредности. 

— И всего этого ты собираешься достичь, напиваясь в четыре утра? — спрашивает Алек. 

— Прислушайся, уж Алек тебя научит, — поддерживает Джейс. У него порозовели от алкоголя щеки — дурной знак, чаще всего предвещающий отстойные жизненные решения. — Он знаток задниц. Даже ценитель, если хочешь. Кто-то смакует изысканные вина, а Алек — изысканные... 

Алек, похоже, надрался, раз уж из-за попытки врезать Джейсу теряет равновесие и вынужден цепляться за перекладины, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении. И он буквально чувствует сам момент, когда промахивается, а земля стремительно несется навстречу. С приглушенным стуком он приземляется и пялится на звезды.

— Ты в норме, дружище? — мягко окликает его Джейс. 

И с полным удивлением Алек обнаруживает, что вообще-то в норме.

Лететь не так уж высоко — всего пара метров. А штука в том, что страх падения оказался куда хуже самого падения. 

— Полный порядок, — говорит Алек, садясь и отряхивая джинсы.

Он встает на ноги.

— Ну, тогда залазь обратно, — машет ему Джейс, — и постарайся опять не шлепнуться на задницу. 

Алек медленно забирается наверх. Рафаэль внимательно за ним наблюдает и негромко хлопает в подобии аплодисментов, когда тот усаживается между своим братом и Майей.

Джейс выглядит уставшим и даже не особенно дразнит по поводу падения с детской лазалки. Алек отвешивает ему тумака по руке:  
— Все хорошо?

Джейс вынимает из кармана куртки мятый конверт и протягивает Алеку письмо:  
— Я не прошел. Походу, ты оказался прав. Это была ошибка. 

Алек опускает взгляд на пухлое письмо, не собираясь читать:  
— Большинство абитуриентов готовились годами, а ты только начал. 

— Знаю я. И тем не менее, я на что-то надеялся. Все убеждали меня, какой же я талантливый. 

— А ты такой и есть, просто этот колледж тебе не подошел, — с внезапной убежденностью говорит Алек. 

Может, падение или отказ от работы мечты сделали Алека таким борзым, а может, просто бадья алкоголя со вкусом вишни, но он полностью убежден, что все у Джейса будет отлично. Более чем отлично. Уж он-то откроет собственное шоу на кулинарном канале и в прямом эфире ввяжется в драку с Марио Батали (4). И пусть Алек понятия не имеет, каким образом это произойдет, но совершенно уверен: так и будет. Все у Джейса будет отлично. У каждого из них.

Майя может о себе позаботиться. Строго говоря, она и заботу об Алеке взяла на себя. Иззи совсем взрослая и бессовестно притащила крепкий алкоголь. У них все зашибись. Может статься, вот это вот все — лучшее, на что можно было надеяться.

Страх неизвестного — очень силен, но в неизвестности есть и своя красота: в отсутствии предопределенности жизни, в безграничности возможностей.

— Ну, что ж, — потирает руки Алек, — победа в соревновании по мудозвонству за мной. Я занимался сексом по телефону с человеком, как выяснилось, оказавшимся моим боссом. Потом я с ним переспал. Потом он предложил мне работу, дал шанс, какой бывает раз в жизни. А потом я бросил и его, и работу. 

Алек удивлен, что так легко может рассказывать эту историю. Но та и ощущается почти нереально, словно произошла не с ним. 

— Так и знал, что ты хастлер! — восклицает Рафаэль. 

— Не хастлер, — говорит Алек, — но спасибо, случайный парень, которого я едва знаю. 

— Нет? — Рафаэль смотрит на Майю, и та качает головой. 

— Кто-то в офисе сорвал куш? 

— Нет, — не без нежности говорит Майя. — Лайтвуд всех удивил. Привычка у него такая. 

Катарина была права: Алек полон сюрпризов. Он слегка улыбается.

— Думаю, ты правильно сделал, что отказался от работы, — говорит Майя. — Ты не был там счастлив. И никогда бы не стал. 

Приятно знать, что был прав, но и немного больно. Особый раж того, чтобы сойти с пути, и неожиданно обнаружить вариант получше. В жизни нет никаких гарантий, но кое-что стоит риска.

Неудачи неизбежны. Провалы случаются чаще побед. Но именно то, как ты с этим справляешься, определяет твою жизнь. А единственный способ избежать неудач — вообще не пытаться.

— А Магнус? 

Майя смеется.

— Ну здравствуйте, — слабо тянет Алек.

— Прости, — выговаривает Майя, хватая воздух, и совсем не выглядит виноватой. — Все это время ты занимался сексом по телефону с Бейном, и работал всего в двух этажах под ним. Не могу, вот просто не могу с вас.

Джейс передает Алеку подозрительно легкую бутылку.

— Мне кажется, что это тоже был правильный выбор. Эти отношения были обречены на провал с самого начала. Лучше начать с чистого листа.

Разве начать с чистого листа вообще возможно? Все это, конечно, чудесно — отказаться от карьеры, которая никогда толком не интересовала, но есть вещи, которые не проходят бесследно.

Закрывая глаза, Алек видит молнии, чувствует отголоски прикосновений губ к губам. Слышит звон колец о стекло. Ощущает руки Магнуса, зарывающиеся ему в волосы, убедительную тяжесть его тела, слышит мягкий смех у самого уха и слова: «Ты же не думал, что я с тобой закончил?»

Алек гадает долго ли не затянется эта конкретная рана.

Они молча передают бутылку по кругу и смотрят, как поднимается из-за горизонта солнце. Повзрослеть не хорошо и не плохо. Быть взрослым — просто иначе. Им остается только делать все, что могут, и будь что будет. Течение не повернуть вспять.

— Бог ты мой. Мы взрослые, — говорит Иззи.

Джейс поддакивает.

— Выпью-ка я за это, — поднимает Майя бутылку к губам.

Алек стягивает пальто, удивляясь тому, как потеплело. Времена года сменяются. 

Детство официально закончилось. Они повзрослели. Они готовы перекраивать мир под себя.

И они в стельку.

— Ну, кто вызывает Убер? — спрашивает Алек.

— Кому-то однозначно придется, — отвечает Майя.

С легкой ненавистью к собственной жизни Алек ворочается в постели. Он в конце концов вызвал Убер, но всю дорогу водитель облизывал губы и не прекращал спрашивать, какого он роста. Когда они с Джейсом все-таки добрались до квартиры, тот распахнул перед Алеком дверь с поклоном, обращаясь к нему «сексуальный небоскреб».

Алек чешет живот и осматривается, пытаясь понять, что же вырвало его из пьяной отключки. Телефон на тумбочке светится уведомлением о пропущенном звонке.

И раз уж все, кто мог бы позвонить Алеку, сейчас в аналогичном состоянии, у него замирает сердце. Вдруг это Магнус?

Он удивляется и не расстраивается, обнаружив голосовое сообщение из ведомства государственных защитников. Он отправил заявление под конец стажировки, не особенно рассчитывая на ответ. Это почти вылетело у него из головы.

Алек поднимается, начинает делать кофе и готовиться к новому дню, запускает голосовое сообщение, пока забрасывает два кусочка хлеба в тостер. И едва не роняет телефон, услышав, что они рассмотрели его заявление и очень заинтересованы.

Высоко на чистом синем небе за окном сияет солнце. Кофе-машина с шипением оживает. Как-то незаметно закончилась зима. Он включает радио, но не особо вслушивается в прогноз погоды.

День обещает быть прекрасным.

Алек приходит на собеседование на позорных двадцать минут раньше. Снаружи здание выглядит прилично, даже солидно, но внутри все обшарпанное и держится на честном слове.

В приемной множество детей и взрослых, и стульев на всех не хватает. Изможденного вида женщина за усеянным стикерами столом окидывает его недовольным взглядом.

— Я Алек Лайтвуд. На собеседование.

— Ага, да, посиди где-нибудь, — говорит она, отвечая на звонок, и отмахивается от него.

Он бродит туда-сюда, поправляет галстук. И выбирает стул возле маленькой темноглазой девочки.

Женщина рядом с ней встает и куда-то уходит.

Алек оглядывается по сторонам, в поисках родителей, но все вокруг увлечены телефонами. Девочка выжидающе смотрит на него.

— Эм, привет, — неловко говорит Алек. Ему нравятся дети, но у него почти нет опыта общения с ними, за исключением родни.

Она снова моргает.

Закусив губу, Алек наклоняется к ней:  
— ¿Hola? ¿Hablas Español?

Девочка открыто улыбается ему, и становится заметно, что у нее не хватает двух передних зубов. Ладно, она очень милая. Оказывается, разговор с ребенком ничем не отличается от разговора с любым другим человеком, разве что с очень маленьким. Она поворачивается на стуле боком, обнимая руками подлокотник.

— Bonita bufanda, — говорит он, касаясь кончика ее яркого шарфика. Кто-то связал его для нее, заботливо надел на шею, заплел темные волосы в колосок, закрепив розовой резинкой.

«Кто-то любит ее», — с налетом зависти думает Алек.

— Gracias, — застенчиво отвечает девочка.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre? (5)

— Александр Лайтвуд? — спрашивает женщина у него из-за спины. Она закладывает волосы за ухо, вчитываясь в информацию на планшете.

Алек слегка вздрагивает:  
— Да, это я.

Она протягивает руку, которую он принимает, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я Дот. Я буду проводить собеседование.

— Эта девочка...

— У нее все в порядке, Дженни за ней присматривает. Ее опекун временно отлучился, но скоро мы ее департируем.

— Совсем одну?

— Мы работаем здесь с большим количеством детей. Им не всегда назначают адвоката на время процесса о депортации.

— Слушания? Они же дети.

— Мы делаем все, что можем, в меру своих сил. У нас нескончаемый поток некоммерческих организаций и частных лиц. Сумасшедший дом, знаю, — Дот оглядывается на девочку, пристально следящую за Алеком. — Похоже, ты ей понравился. — Она листает документы. Его резюме: две страницы, над которыми ему итак пришлось постараться, чтобы заполнить. — Так, стажировка в «Фелл и Бейн»? Довольно престижно. Не сказала бы, что таких, как ты, у нас много. Вы, ребята, обычно идете на хедж-фонды или в инвестиционные компании. Так скажи мне, с чего ты заинтересован в работе здесь?

Алек и сам не знает, почему подал заявление. Он хочет работать, а у них всегда есть вакансии, но что за полуночное безумие подтолкнуло его попробовать попасть именно сюда? Им не хватает людей. Он бьется о заклад, что платят мизер, а пахать приходится. Это и близко не то, чего хотел для него отец или что представлял сам Алек.

Он оглядывается на девочку, представляет, как та отправляется на слушание о депортации в одиночку: маленькая, едва ли способная видеть выше стола, и в тысячах миль от того, кто с любовью связал ей шарф. Никто не должен проходить сквозь такое в одиночестве, и в силах Алека изменить это, пусть всего для нескольких человек.

Он думает о пересечениях судеб, о возможностях, о счастливых стечениях обстоятельств. За последний год он узнал, как помочь самому себе, но что если, научившись этому, он сможет помогать и другим? В конце концов, в жизни нет другого смысла, кроме того, каким ты ее наделяешь.

И всеми фибрами души он вдруг хочет эту работу. Впервые за долгое время оказывается на верном пути.

Самый настоящий клоповник, который вполне может стать домом.

Алек поправляет галстук, делает глубокий вдох, следуя за Дот в ее крохотный кабинет. На стенах детские рисунки, благодарственные письма на множестве языков.

— Это, — говорит он, — довольно долгая история. Понимаете, я стал юристом, потому что мой отец так хотел…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Хобокон — рабочий городок, пригород Нью-Йорка.  
> 2\. Качели-балансиры (также качели-доска, качалка) — разновидность «шатающихся» качелей для двоих или более человек в виде длинной балки, подвешенной в центре тяжести на шарнире так, что она может качаться в вертикальной плоскости (вроде таких https://i.imgur.com/lgGP3vil.jpg ).  
> 3\. Роки-Роуд — сливочное шоколадное мороженое с миндалем и воздушной пастилой.  
> 4\. Марио Батали — американский шеф-повар, автор кулинарных книг, снимался в разных кулинарных шоу, в том числе в “Iron Chef America”.  
> 5\. И испанского:  
> — Привет? Говоришь по-испански?  
> — Классный шарф.  
> — Спасибо.  
> — Где твоя мама?


	11. Chapter 11

Работа общественного защитника — выматывает. Клиентов у Алека больше, чем он может потянуть, зарплата мизерная, и в довесок он пытается пережить личную драму размером с Канзас. Но он счастлив.

Во вторник он приходит домой после долгого рабочего дня, а Джейс сидит на диване и пялится на конверт.

Алек вырывает тот у него из рук, и брови сами по себе ползут вверх:  
— Ты подавал документы в ФСБ?

— Федерация Су-шефов Бруклина. По иронии, у них действительно есть представительство в Москве.

Конверт достаточно тяжелый и обнадеживающее толстый. Отказ обычно приходит на паре бумажек. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я вскрыл? — спрашивает Алек. 

Джейс сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек. 

— Что если я не прошел? 

— Тогда ты поднимешь задницу и попробуешь подать документы куда-то еще, — Алек награждает его пристальным взглядом. 

С тяжким вздохом Джейс говорит:  
— Боже, ты стал реально невыносим с тех пор, как устроился на новую работу и типа обрел смысл жизни. Сейчас ещё заведешь парня, и будешь самодоволен настолько, что придется задушить тебя во сне.

Алек открывает конверт и вынимает письмо.

— Прости, чувак, ты не прошел.

Джейс откидывается на диванные подушки:  
— Серьезно? 

— Нет, — говорит Алек. — И что ты сделаешь со мной во сне теперь? 

— Скотина!

— Поздравляю, — улыбается Алек. 

— Ладно, — беззаботно говорит Джейс. — Я знал, что меня примут. Я великолепен. 

— Да, ты такой.

— Насчет парня, я ничего такого не хотел сказать. Искренне надеюсь, что ты встретишь кого-то, и у вас будет ванильный, мучительно тихий секс, который мне не придется слушать. 

— Спасибо, — холодно отвечает Алек.

— И ты станешь подыскивать парня, которого не смутит встречаться с оператором из секса по телефону.

— Вообще-то, — поколебавшись, говорит Алек, — думаю, я уже наработался на горячей линии. Большую часть вечеров я слишком занят, да и расширять клиентскую базу не хочу.

Он все еще работает с небольшим количеством постоянных клиентов, тех, кто в самом деле нуждается в нем, но и они отваливаются один за другим, и не сказать, чтобы Алек жалел об этом. Больше он не нужен им, а значит, и они наконец свободны.

— Долой гарнитуру? Да это же конец эпохи. Как если бы стриптизер избавился от стрингов! Скорбные времена. 

— Оставим нелестные сравнения. Не пора ли тебе собираться на работу?

— Да, хотел только позвонить Из и рассказать, пока не ушел.

— Маме тоже позвони. 

Джейс заметно нервничает:  
— Считаешь?.. — о том, что меняет колледж он ей не говорил. 

— Она будет гордиться тобой, Джейс. 

На прошлой неделе Алек купил несколько новых костюмов, которые сидели на нем, а не висели мешком. И раз уж теперь он может позволить себе сдавать их в химчистку — ну почти, ведь госслужащие не так чтобы купаются в деньгах, — костюмы носятся дольше и имеют более приличный вид. Похоже, шикарная благополучия яхта уплыла у него из под носа навсегда. В прошлую пятницу мама приходила посмотреть на его новый кабинет. Алек был уверен, что она неслабо пройдется по видавшему виду помещению. А вместо этого мама сказала, как горда им.

Сколько ни говори себе, что не нуждаешься в родительском одобрении, оно все еще дорого стоит.

Алек заглядывает в свою комнату — гарнитура лежит на тумбочке. Он берет ее, вертит в руках и убирает в выдвижной ящик.

В среду утром он приходит на работу пораньше. Ему нравятся часы затишья, пока офис еще не охвачен суматохой. По дороге он потягивает слишком сладкий кофе, который оставляет вяжущий привкус на языке.

Его заказ никогда не выполняют правильно, и он всегда слишком спешит, а поправлять сотрудников кофейни неловко. 

На всю контору у них одна секретарша, так что именно Дженни принимает для него сообщения и составляет график из небольшого количества встреч. Когда слишком занята, только передает основную суть, а он уже сам назначает время. Алек подходит к ее столу, находит предназначенную ему стопку и забирает в свой тесный кабинет.

Он обзавелся кое-какими связями по всему городу. До шантажа сенаторов еще далеко, но уж избавиться от штрафов за переход в неположенном месте вполне способен — и Алек находит это куда более полезным.

Он пробегается взглядом по именам в стопке стикеров, отделяя тех, кому Дженни уже назначила встречи, от тех, с кем придется связаться самому. Запись на одиннадцать часов привлекает его внимание.

Он поддевает пальцем нужный стикер.

«М. Б.»

Дженни сообщает, что посетитель на одиннадцать здесь, и Алек просит пригласить его. Тем временем сам нервно выравнивает стопки бумаг на столе, добавляя эстетичности своему бардаку, пытается сделать что-нибудь с извечно мятым костюмом, но быстро оставляет безнадежные попытки. Он такой, какой есть, и Магнус никогда не осуждал за это.

Дверь открывается, входит Магнус с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках и ставит их на край стола. Он хорошо выглядит. Лавандовая рубашка под светлый костюм, без галстука и с расстегнутым воротничком. Алек скользит взглядом по ключицам, и желудок делает неприятный кульбит. Во рту пересыхает.

— Знаешь, как сложно было тебя найти? — произносит Магнус так, словно ему не по себе.

Он садится напротив Алека, и тому вдруг становится неловко за обшарпанность своего кабинета в целом, за подозрительное пятно на стуле. Магнус слишком шикарен для подобного места: он смотрится как сфинкс в кошачьем лотке.

Алек щипает себя за переносицу:  
— Нет. Поделишься? 

— Не так уж и сложно, — отмечает Магнус. — Майя рассказала, куда ты ушел, на следующий же день. 

Алека бросает взгляд на часы: не прошло и минуты с возвращения Магнуса в его жизнь, а он уже словно несется с обрыва, преодолевая сопротивление воздуха, подчиненный одному лишь гравитационному притяжению этого человека. Приходится просто принять, что некоторые люди на него влияют.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает он. 

— Ну, когда я узнал, что ты ушел из компании, я был в ярости. Сбегать после секса довольно некрасиво, Александр, — на этом месте Магнус отрывается от разглядывания ногтей и награждает Алека пристальным взглядом. — Но потом я осознал, что переспал с тобой, зная о предложении о работе. Даже при условии, что я не особенно соображал в тот момент... 

— Я не виню тебя.

Магнус кладет руки на подлокотники и замирает, несчастно поджав губы:

— Я сам себя виню. 

Он выглядит пристыженным, и Алеку невыносимо на это смотреть.

Вот так они и поменялись ролями. Теперь Алек сидит в офисном кресле, оценивая Магнуса. За исключением того, что они не на верхушке небоскреба в окружении эффектной мебели, а в крохотном кабинете со столом, который совершенно ему не по росту: Алек постоянно задевает коленями столешницу, а если еще немного опустит кресло, ноги вообще придется убирать под него, чтобы умещаться хоть как-то. Порочный круг дополняет надорванный плакат со свисающим с дерева котом и подписью «Ты там держись». Плакат остался от предыдущего владельца кабинета — очередная личная вещь, часть характера самого кабинета, в дополнение к странному запаху капусты, который становится только сильнее в дождливые дни. Есть здесь уже что-то и от Алека: детские рисунки, слезные благодарственные письма, коробка шоколадных конфет в ящике стола, которые он уныло ест в дни, когда проигрывает дело.

Нет ничего плохого в том, что Алек отказался от работы в «Фелл и Бейн», но у всего есть последствия. И некоторые последствия ложатся на плечи других людей. 

— Не стоит, — говорит Алек.

Магнус, морщась, ерзает в кресле. Алек пробовал на нем сидеть — жутко неудобное. Дот говорит, так и задумано. Прошлый владелец кабинета считал, что в неудобном кресле посетители засиживаться не станут. 

— Я собирался отстать от тебя, позволить жить собственной жизнью. Но потом разговорился со своей хорошей подругой Доротеей. Мы вместе заканчивали юридическую школу. 

— С кем? 

Магнус озадаченно на него смотрит и поясняет:  
— Дот. Она иногда подкидывает мне дела, все твердила об одном крутом и энергичном молодом юристе, — усевшись говорит он. — Парне по имени Чад. 

Алек хлопает по столу:  
— Ты вечно мне припоминать будешь. 

— Ага, — подтверждает Магнус, — буду. 

— Не знал, что ты берешься за безвозмездные дела¹, — говорит Алек, решая игнорировать предыдущие слова Магнуса. 

— Я в курсе, что у тебя не слишком положительное мнение о корпоративных правовых практиках, и не мне тебя винить после такой стажировки, которую ты прошел с моей подачи. Но мы не совсем уж бессердечные акулы. 

— Я так не думал.

— Я полностью упразднил программу, — внезапно говорит Магнус. — Мы теперь нанимаем выпускников напрямую. 

— Это было необязательно. Все крупные компании берут стажеров.

— Я, кажется, уже говорил, но могу и повторить. То, что это часть корпоративной культуры, еще не означает, что это правильно. Мне стыдно, что я никогда не интересовался стажерами. Убедил себя, что они счастливы и признательны за возможность быть здесь. И что престиж все окупает. Но это не так. 

— Я был бесконечно признателен, — замечает Алек, — но еще я был бы рад не голодать и не трястись от перспективы стать бездомным. 

— Да, в конце концов, до меня дошло. Выяснилось, что все старшие партнеры немного ненавидели программу стажировки, но каждый думал, что остальным она нравится, — говорит Магнус. — К слову, я хотел предложить тебе работу. 

Скрыть удивление у Алека не выходит:  
— Что? Почему? 

— Я принял тебя в программу стажировки. У тебя были приличные отметки, достойный список дополнительных предметов, приличные эссе. — Он обезоруженно поднимает руки: — Не знаю, просто показалось, что ты подходишь. Кто знает, почему так случается? 

В вечер корпоратива Алек принял верное решение. Сейчас это очевидно. Останься он в компании, всегда бы гадал — что если? Каждый раз, когда бы к нему попадало крупное дело, с каждой новой заслугой задавался бы вопросом, заслуживает ли этого. И не смог бы так прожить жизнь.

— Я хочу предложить тебе высокую начальную заработную плату и должность с полными премиальными. Тебя будет курировать Рагнор, и отчитываться ты будешь напрямую Катарине. Мы не будем ни коим образом пересекаться по работе компании, так что никто не сможет ничего тебе предъявить. 

Предложение очень заманчивое, с таким он мог бы прикупить сотню мятых костюмчиков, но, оглядываясь на разбросанные по столу бумаги и покрытые пятнами кресла, Алек понимает, что ощущает умиротворение и счастье. Он не может бросить это ради престижной высокооплачиваемой работы. Есть что-то успокаивающее в осознании, что принятое им решение все такое же верное.

— Спасибо, но... Мне правда здесь нравится.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Магнус, глядя на миску, которую Алек поставил в углу, чтобы собирать воду с потолка в дождливые дни. Проблемы и нет, если выливать каждый час. 

— Да, — просто говорит Алек, с удивлением понимая, что это правда. 

— Могу я тогда спросить тебя о другом?

— О чем угодно. 

— Рассмотришь ли ты предложение сходить со мной на свидание? Знаю, с выбором подходящего момента у нас дела обстоят не лучшим образом. 

— Момент мы выбираем хуже некуда, — прямо говорит Алек. 

— Так и есть, — признает Магнус. — Но надежда умирает последней. И если я хотя бы не попробую, мое имя не Магнус Агата Бейн. 

— Серьезно, блин? 

Магнус смеется:  
— Нет, но ты бы видел свое лицо.

— Не боишься, что я подам в суд за сексуальное домогательство? 

— Я бы никогда... 

— Я тоже юрист, — перебивает Алек. — Уверен, такая мысль приходила тебе в голову после вечеринки. Ты не был бы хорошим юристом, если бы не приходила. 

— На долю секунды, — настаивает Магнус, — но я уверен в тебе, и я тебе доверяю. 

Алек достаточно хорошо знает Магнуса, чтобы иметь представление о том, как дорого стоит его доверие. За столь короткий отрезок времени их история уже усеяна подводными камнями и шрамами.

Пауза затягивается, и Магнус немного неловко смотрит по сторонам.

— Что ж, мне, пожалуй, пора.

Он отодвигает кресло и поднимается. 

Алек может снова позволить ему уйти, и Магнус примет это, как и всегда. Стоит Алеку почувствовать за Магнусом преимущество, тот оставляет за Алеком выбор приблизиться или сбежать. Он верил в Алека, поддерживал его. А сам Алек дал ему всего одно обещание, которое нарушил уже дважды.

Алек говорил, что не оставит его.

— Слушай, Магнус?..

Тот оборачивается, держась за ручку двери.

— Я заканчиваю в семь. У тебя есть мой номер. Позвони?

После ухода Магнуса Алек смотрит на потрепанный плакат с замученным котенком. «Ты там держись».

— Пытаюсь, — говорит Алек котенку. Как же заманчиво желать идеального финала, поцелуя как в книжке. Но жизнь не так устроена.

Он замечает кофе, который Магнус оставил на столе. Один из стаканчиков подписан «Магнус», другой — «Александр». Алек берет свой, прослеживает пальцами небрежную надпись, и пробует напиток на вкус. Идеальный — насыщенный и ароматный. 

Еще не зная, какой кофе он предпочитает, Магнус любил его. Он пытался сказать, но Алек не слышал. Не был готов.

«На хрен», — думает Алек. Магнус был прав. Они знают друг друга. По крайней мере, в важных вещах.

Алек думал, они никогда не будут на равных. Он навсегда останется недоумком, переспавшим с боссом, дешевкой, оператором в сексе по телефону. Но Магнус никогда не обращался с ним подобным образом. Алек был слишком несчастлив в жизни, слишком неуверен в себе, чтобы принять то, что предлагал Магнус.

Тебе и правда не стать цельным благодаря другому человеку, но ты и не обязан быть идеальным, чтобы кто-то полюбил тебя. То, что нужно полюбить себя, чтобы стать любимым — жестокое заблуждение. 

Алек никогда по-настоящему не любил себя и сомневается, что когда-нибудь начнет.

Нет никаких гарантий счастливого конца, есть только возможность рискнуть.

Алек встает из-за стола, грохнув креслом о пол, вылетает из кабинета, минуя озадаченные взгляды в приемной, и выбегает через главный вход. Яркое солнце лижет раскаленными лучами асфальт, на деревьях распускаются почки — самый разгар весны. 

Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, Алек сбегает по ступенькам, погруженный в мысли о том, сколько придется ждать такси, чтобы добраться до офиса Магнуса. 

Оказавшись на нижней, он видит Магнуса дальше по улице, открывающим дверцу такси.

— Эй, Магнус, — окликает Алек. Тот оборачивается, видит его. — Не звони. 

Всего на долю секунды Магнус выглядит так, словно ему больно, но лицо сразу же теряет всякое выражение.

— Понял.

Алек стоит прямо перед ним, Магнус смотрит на него, подняв голову, и Алек любит это лицо, этого человека, и так чертовски устал бороться с чувствами.

Может, они просто застрянут на этом странном перекрестке судеб, где-то между злым роком и слепым случаем, два побитых жизнью человека, которым предстоит постоянно лажать и завираться, потому что именно так ведут себя те, к кому жизнь не была добра. И вдруг оба окажутся способны построить свое собственное и совместное будущее на фундаменте простого факта: несмотря на множество ошибок и недопониманий — все у них будет хорошо. Нет, не так. Все будет замечательно.

В сравнении с картинкой, которую Алек нарисовал себе, сидя тем дождливым вечером за своим старым столом в «Фелл и Бейн», нынешняя — светла настолько же, насколько мрачна была предыдущая. Он хочет засыпать и просыпаться с Магнусом. Хочет разговаривать с ним за ужином о том, как прошел день, обсуждать дела, жаловаться на клиентов. Хочет всего этого. И, вероятно, впервые в жизни в самом деле верит, что может получить. Если только отбросит свои представления о том, как все должно было бы быть. 

Он может заполучить прекрасную жизнь, если только ему хватит мужества за нее ухватиться. А Алек кто угодно, но не трус. 

Алек целует его. Магнус тихо стонет, обнимает руками за талию, притягивая все ближе и ближе, пока расстояние между ними не исчезает полностью. Пока не остается ничего, кроме них двоих, стоящих посреди улицы, и мягкого касания рта Магнуса у него на губах. 

Громко выматерившись, таксист отъезжает от тротуара.

Прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Магнуса, Алек разрывает поцелуй и говорит:  
— Зайди за мной после работы. Никаких больше телефонных звонков. 

— Что заставило тебя передумать? — взгляд Магнуса полон надежды. 

Все это время Алек раз за разом задавался вопросом, с чего бы Магнусу останавливать на нем выбор. Вполне вероятно, что он так никогда и не поймет, но на самом деле ему и не нужно. Тот факт, что они выбрали друг друга, значит куда больше причин, по которым выбор был сделан. Им не нужно идти к чему-то настоящему. Они уже здесь. Это всегда было по-настоящему.

Алека охватывает неприятное чувство, что сам он до сих пор не выбирал Магнуса в ответ.

— Что ты собирался сказать мне тогда, в вечер корпоратива? В твоем кабинете, когда я тебя перебил? Ты спросил, как я мог не знать.

Магнус высокопарно взмахивает рукой. Интересно, скольких он отвлек этим жестом?

— Это было так давно, я уже и не помню.

— Брехня, — тихо отметает Алек.

У Магнуса перехватывает дыхание. Сколько раз он притворялся, что в порядке, притворялся, что ему нужно побыть одному, притворялся — а люди верили, в том числе и Алек?

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, обхватив ладонями лицо Магнуса. Целует его в кончик носа, и тот морщится и краснеет. Робко, неуверенно улыбается. — Я боготворю тебя.

Магнус поднимает голову и тихонько вздыхает, когда Алек покрывает поцелуями его раскрасневшиеся щеки и уголки рта.

Легкий ветерок срывает лепестки с растущей поблизости вишни, и они кружат в воздухе словно ароматное бледно-розовое конфетти. Уличные музыканты исполняют акустическую версию популярной песни. Кто-то орет, что вот-вот наступит конец света. Солнце светит ярко, птицы чирикают, но все это не имеет значения.

— Ты для меня на первом месте, — говорит Алек, — сейчас и всегда.

— Я... — начинает и осекается Магнус. Сглатывает, припухшая от поцелуев нижняя губа дрожит. Он откашливается. — Я чувствую то же самое. По отношению к тебе. Эм.

— Отлично сказано, сэр адвокат, — сухо замечает Алек. — Теперь понятно, откуда такой успех.

— По правде говоря, обычно я лучше готовлюсь к выступлению в суде. Там за мной не гонятся по ступенькам с требованиями поцеловать.

— В следующий раз постараюсь предупредить заранее. — Алек так и стоит, обхватив ладонями его лицо. Магнус накрывает его руки своими, переплетает пальцы. Они наконец сделали все правильно. Алек чувствует себя легким, как перышко, обновленным, полным надежды.

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу когда-нибудь быть готов к тебе.

— Мне говорили, я полон сюрпризов, — говорит Алек. Он неохотно отпускает Магнуса. Обеденный перерыв подходит к концу.

Магнус откашливается и улыбается хитро, робко. 

— Знаешь, я живу неподалеку.

— У меня всего час на обед, — с сожалением признается Алек. — В другой раз?

— Отмени встречи? — голос Магнуса полон надежды. Он неосознанно цепляется за лацканы пиджака Алека, словно вот-вот притянет его в очередной поцелуй, словно не может насытиться.

По правде, сегодняшние дела не такие уж и срочные. Алеку не надо быть в суде, просто парочка контрольных встреч, которые легко можно перенести, но...

Да пошло оно все, есть куда более важные вещи. Алек достает телефон и предупреждает Дженни, что его не будет остаток дня. Он отправляет Джейсу сообщение с просьбой не беспокоить под страхом смерти, никаких психологических и уж тем более эзотерических кризисов. Прогулять работу, забить на мировые проблемы — определенно не так ведут себя взрослые ответственные люди.

Но взрослых частенько переоценивают.

Алек целует Магнуса вновь.

— Веди меня домой, — шепчет он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Безвозмездные дела — да, тут звучит каноничное "pro bono" ;)


End file.
